Just Another Girl
by babyachele
Summary: All of my friends say I should move on She's just another girl, don't let her stick it to your heart so hard And all of my friends say it wasn't meant to be and it's a great big world, she's just another girl
1. Chapter 1

_**ES IMPOSIBLE IMAGINAR ESTE MUNDO SIN ELLA MI MUNDO SIN ELLA...**_

_**SOLO SE QUE LO UNICO QUE QUIERO ES VOLVERLA A VER DESPUES DE ESE CONCIERTO EN BOSTON ESA NOCHE MI VIDA NO ES LA MISMA... PERO ELLA ES LA CHICA Y AHORA LA ESTOY BUSCANDO DESESPERADAMENTE AUNQUE MIS AMIGOS ME DIGAN QUE BUSQUE A ALGUIEN MAS PERO ELLA ES LA CHICA LA UNICA CHICA QUE QUIERO EN MI VIDA**_

_**BOSTON 12:00PM**_

_**CONCIERTO DE LA BANDA DE ROCK ADISON**_

**-hey Mike dime donde esta Quinn**- Dijo Sam

**-No tengo idea puede estar en la azotea del hotel o en el lobby platicando con alguien o tomándose fotos con extraños-** Dijo Mike el bajista

**-Por dios siempre hace lo mismo-** dijo Santana la Guitarrista del Grupo

-**Santo dios es imposible que desaparezca en cada presentación que siempre se salga con la suya-** Dijo Sam el Representante

**-Hey amigo calmate no es para tanto nadie se resiste a los ojos verdes Fabray-** Dijo Finn el baterista

**-Esto esta mal Finn, a cada lugar al que vamos siempre aparece 5min antes de comenzar a tocar-** dijo Sam algo histerico

**-bajare a buscarla-** Dijo Tina la encargada del vestuario de la Banda

**-voy contigo-** dijo Amber la encargada de los coros

**_Azotea del Hotel Boston_**

**-Esto es genial se mirara increíble la foto- **Dijo Quinn Fabray la vocalista del grupo

mientras tomaba una foto desde la azotea donde estaba.

**-Ahi estas-** Dijo Sam

**-Que haces aqui Evans- **Dijo Quinn

**-Buscándote tenemos un evento en 5min lo recuerdas firma de autografos en el lobby del hotel recibirás a unas fans de boston y cenaras con el ganador y lo llevaras al concierto en limosina que ya lo olvidaste-**

**-tengo que hacer todo eso.. sabes que no soy buena haciendo amigos soy un desastre-** dijo Quinn mirando el piso

**-a mi no me interesa, ademas eres la mas grande estrella de musica de rock todo el mundo quiere ser tu amigo o amiga por dios no salgas con esas cosas en 5min te espero en el lobby-** Dijo Sam sacando su telefono celular

-por dios evans, acabaras conmigo- Dijo Quinn tomando su cámara y chamarra de cuero

**-y tu conmigo y James marco dijo que confirmes- **

**-No tengo idea de que hablas**- Dijo mirando el cielo

**-Sabes de que te hablo confirma, ¿por que no lo buscas?- **Dijo Sam viendola a los ojos

**-el no me busca, y decidió casarse con otra mujer-** Dijo Quinn

**-Pero ya no esta con nadie, tu madre no vivie con el-** Dijo Sam

**-Mi madre nos dejo y el se dedico a mi-** Dijo Quinn mientras se ponía su chamara y se ponía la Camara al cuello **-No tengo idea que siento cuando lo veo con martha siempre fuimos el y yo nada mas-**

**-Habla con el mas tarde vendrá a la presentación ya confirmo-**

-**yo no lo invite**- Dijo Quinn frunciendo el ceño

**-pero yo si, por dios Quinn Fabray estamos en la ciudad que vio nacer a la banda Adison, los hijos pródigos de boston regresaron eso dicen los periódicos-**

Quinn no pudo evitar sonreir y dijo** -Mas te vale que TODO SALGA BIEN SAM- **

**-tranquila todo saldrá bien confía en mi vamos al Loby-**

**-Te sigo Jefe-** Dijo Quinn mientras caminaba atrás de sam

_**Afuera del Hotel Boston **_

_**12:20pm **_

_**Evento de la Magic 106.7wmjx **_

**-Hola boston como estan estamos aqui en el Hotel Boston para recibir a la banda de Rock Adison BOSTON estas listo-**

**-AAAAAAAAA siiiiaaaaaaaa-** se escuchaba a la gente gritar

**-Boston esta listo para cantar con Adison esta noche-**

**-wooow ssiiiiiis aaaaa wooow-** la gente gritaba

-**o.k Miguelito en unos momento tendremos aqui Adison firmando autografos y listos para tomarse fotos con ustedes- **

**-wooow aaaa siii-** La gente seguia gritando

**-Venga Mario preguntales a que con quien quieren foto sin con QUINN FABRAY la vocalista, MIKE CHANG el bajista, SANTA LOPEZ la guitarrista, FINN HUDSON el baterista o con Noah Puckerman El Segundo Guitarrista-**

La gente gritaba-** Woow aaaa, WOOW!-**

**Dentro del Hotel Boston **

**habitación**** 306**

**-Listos- **Pregunto Sam

**-Si**- dijieron los 5 chicos

**-Exelente, Amber, Tina Listas-**

**-Si Sam cuando quieras- **

**-Espera por que yo y Puck llevamos chamaras iguales-** dijo Santana

-**sera que todas son iguales-** dijo Finn

**-los espero afuera-** dijo Quinn

**-No rubia tu te quedas, siempre es lo mismo tu eres la mas consentida del boca de trucha y eso no es justo- Dijo Santana doblando las manos **

**-Yo no tengo consentidos ademas santana siempre es lo mismo contigo antes de salir a algún evento te sale lo latina que llevas dentro y haces un escándalo, tenemos a todo boston afuera, necesito que estén listos, si todo sale bien lo mas seguro que nos den una gira por Inglaterra, Francia y España, mas les vale que todo salga bien-** dijo Sam viéndolos a todos

**-tranquilo jefe, todo saldrá bien-** dijo Mike saliendo de la habitación

**-Vamos entonces-** Sam salio hasta el final y toda la Banda subio al elevador

**Evento **

**12:30pm**

Al llegar al lobby un mar de gente los esperaba los guardias de seguridad los guiaron hasta el Escenario donde estaban los locutores Mario y Miguelito

Sam subio al final en medio de la Tarima habia una mesa con 5 sillas y un mar de gente esperando a la banda.

los 5 chicos saludaron a Mario y Miguelito los locutores del evento, cada uno tomo su lugar.

**-muy bien chicas y chicos... ADISON-**

la gente comenzo a gritar mas

**-QUINN, PUCK, SANTANA, MIKE Y FINN- **

los 5 chicos se pararon como los mencionaron y saludaron a la gente

-miguelito la gente de boston se hace escuchar una porra para ADISON-

la gente comenzo a gritar **-Adison, Adison , Adison, Adison Woow-**

**-la gente de boston se hace escuchar-**

Finn tomaba video y Quinn tomaba fotos desde su lugar

una a una las personas comenzaron a subir a pedir autógrafos y fotos

una chica rubia le pidió a Santana un autógrafo algo especial en el pecho izquierdo

**-hey hermosa y como te llamas-** dijo Santana mientras firmaba el pecho de la chica

**-brittany, soy tu fan desde que iniciaron aquí en boston-**

Santana sonreía y Quinn se acerco a tomar una foto y dijo **-Miren santana lo esta disfrutando-**

los chicos se comenzaron a reír junto con las personas que había ahi

detrás de ella venia una chica rubia que se le acerco a Puck y le dijo algo al oído dándole un papel en la mano se separo de el y guiño el ojo mientras bajaba del lugar.

Sam disfrutaba de la firma de autógrafos sabia lo que le había costado mucho llevar a la Banda hasta ese lugar

**-Vamos a hacer el sorteo migelito, saber quien cenara con la vocalista de la Banda de Adison y pasara toda la tarde con la banda y ella- **

sacaron una tómbola con un montón de papeles dentro de ella Mario el locutor dijo** -se registraron mas de 1,450 personas veamos quien es la afortunada o el afortunado-**

giraron la tómbola y Miguel paro la tómbola abrió y saco un papel **-tenemos a al ganador... su nombre... es...Rachel Barbra Berry felicidades.-**

una chica pequeña se hacia espacio entre la multitud, los chicos se miraban entre ellos y aparecio ante ellos una Morena muy guapa con unos Jeans azules ajustados, una chamara negra de cuero que combinaba con unas botas negras, una blusa negra, lentes negros y un pelo increíblemente cuidado

los 5 chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta y santana se le acerco a Quinn y le dijo** - yo me apunto para estar con ella- **Quinn sonrio y Finn dijo **-creo que me les caso-** Quinn lo miro levantandole la ceja y los otros 2 chicos se comenzaron a reir

**-Felicidades Rachel, estas feliz- **

la morena se acomodo el pelo y se quito los lentes dejando ver unos ojos increíblemente Hermosos **-Si es un honor estar un dia completo con Adison-**

**-Pues muchas felicidades y por que somos increíbles, migelito hablo con el representante de la banda sacaremos otro boleto de la tombola- **

Quinn no le quitaba la vista de encima a la morena mientras la morena la miraba disimuladamente

Finn tampoco podia quitarle la vista de encima a la morena.

**-y la ganadora es Brittany Susan Pierce-**

**-WOOOOOOOOOOOOW-** grito la misma rubia a la que Santana le habia firmando el pecho

**-Tranquilos esa es mia-** dijo Santana

Quinn no dijo nada solo miraba a la morena al igual que Finn

**-parece que esta muy contenta Miguel- **

**-asi parece miguelito parece que esta muy contenta- **

la chica subio y se le colgo del cuello a Sam y lo comenzo a besar en los cachetes

-**parece que tiene su pege el jefe-** dijo Tina a Amber

**-Parece que si-** Dijo amber

Sam por su parte se quitaba a la chica de encima

los 5 chicos se levantaron y se pararon frente a la mesa y dieron las gracias el mismo grupo de guardias los acompaño de nuevo a elevador pero esta vez se separaron

Brittanny, Santana, Puck, Mike y Tina subieron en un elevador y en el otro subio Finn, Quinn, Rachel, Sam y Amber


	2. Chapter 2

_**QUE LA FAN DECIDA **_

_**1:40PM **_

_**HOTEL BOSTON **_

_**7 Horas 20 min para la presentación de Adison**_

Al entrar al elevador primero entro Rachel detras de ella entro Finn, Sam, Amber y al final entro Quinn

Finn no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la morena, pero Rachel no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Quinn que estaba delante de ella, Quinn sentía la mirada de Rachel pero no decía nada mientras Sam y Amber platicaban el elevador se detuvo en el segundo piso y Amber bajo.

Quinn se movio y comenzo a decir **-sam ya, Sam ya...-**

Sam la miro** -no, ya te dije que te esperes-**

**-por favor sam-** suplicaba Quinn

Mientras Rachel y Finn se limitaban a ver a Sam y Quinn discutir

-**quinn ya te dije que no, tu estaras con nosotros-** Sam con el ceño fruncido

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el 5to piso **-Finn baja**- con voz de autoridad hablo Sam

**-¿que?, ¿que no se supone que tenemos que pasar tiempo con la fan?**- con una ligera cara de confusión miraba Finn a Sam

**-si pero cenara con la cantante, que es Quinn-** Grito Sam frunciendo el ceño

-**o, osea que la fan no puede decidir con quien quiere estar-** grito Finn

**-es necesaria esta pelea por mi puede quedarse con Finn yo me voy a la calle y puede cenar con el y no conmigo- **Decia Quinn mientras se recargaba en la pared del elevador

**-tu no te vaz Quinn, dejemos que la fan decida que es lo que quiere ¿haber Corazón que es lo que quieres?-**

Rachel miro a Quinn y luego a Finn depues volteo a ver a Sam y hablo con voz temblorosa **-¿tengo que decidir?-**

**-si-** gritaron los 3

Rachel no pensó su decisión y la expreso diciendo** -o.k me voy con... Quinn- **

Sam giro y miro a Finn**-excelente la fan decidido bajate del elevador Finn- **

**-me la deves Fabray-**

Quinn estaba con la cabeza pegada al elevador y sin girar levanto la mano y apunto diciendo **-no te devo nada Hudson y callate-**

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron dentro del el ya solamente iban Rachel, Quinn y Sam

_**Suite Presidencial **_

_**1:55pm **_

_**Hotel Boston **_

_**7 Horas para el concierto en vivo de Adison **_

**-llegamos piso 20-** menciono Sam con una enorme sonrisa

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y los 3 salieron de el Sam camino a la habitación **-la suite presidencial, esta por aquí-** saco una tarjeta y la deslizó por un lado de la chapa abriéndose automáticamente las puertas

Sam giro para buscar a Quinn y hablo mirándola a los ojos **-bien estarán aquí y Quinn por favor nada de escaparse me escuchaste, fue un problema limpiar la imagen que dejaste en New York-**

**-solo quería una foto de la estatua de la libertad-**

**-por dios Quinn nadie se cuelga de un helicóptero para sacarla-**

Rachel se comenzó a reir al escuchar lo que había dicho Sam

Rachel comenzó a observar los alrededores de la habitación muy lentamente camino hasta la ventana, fue ese momento en el que Quinn se acerco a Sam diciendo **-por dios dime que demonios haré con ella-**

Sam camino a la puerta y antes de salir dijo **-no se, canta con ella, baila con ella, haz amistad con ella, ten sexo yo que se" regreso en 1 hora son las 2pm asi que estare de vuelta a las 3pm para ir a revisar el sonido en el teatro, me escuchaste, nada de locuras por favor, me escuchaste Quinn! -**

**-si te escuche-** grito Quinn antes de dejarse caer en el sillon

_**Suite Presidencial**_

_**2:00pm**_

_**HOTEL BOSTON**_

_**7HRS PARA LA PRESENTACIÓN EN VIVO DE ADISON**_

Rachel se paseo por toda la habitación mientras Quinn miraba por la ventana

Cada paso que daba Rachel cuando pasaba un lado de Quinn era seguido por ella.

Saco su teléfono y solo habian pasado 5min **-seran las horas mas largas de mi vida-** pensó Quinn

Pero Rachel la saco de sus pensamientos diciendo **-creo que deberíamos hablar no crees-**

-**creo que si para iniciar me presentare...-**

**-eres Lucy Quinn Fabray, originaria de san francisco, criada en boston por tu padre james, estudiaste musica, teatro y danza desde los 3años, decidiste cantar hasta los 12 años fue cuando el coro de la iglesia cristiana te llamo para cantar y ahi fue donde conociste a Santana, Sam, Finn y Amber. Con el potencial de tus amigos decidiste formar una banda de música PAPAS FRITAS se llamaba se pusieron de esa forma por que Santana tenia hambre. Pero algo le faltaba en la escuela conociste a Mike, Tina y Puck que eran parte del coro de la escuela le cambiaron el nombre a la banda y se pusieron ADISON por una maestra de la secundaria que le gustaba a Puck y le escribió una canción con el mismo nombre ADISON ademas su primera presentación oficial fue en el HOUSE OF BLUES de boston..-**

**-espera, espera, espera, ¿que sabes todo?-**

-**no, no lo se todo, me falta saber si tienes novia o novio, de eso no dice nada ninguna de las paginas que visito de la banda, ademas dicen que eres muy reservada con tu vida privada-**

Quinn se puso roja **-mejor hablemos de ti te parece-**

La morena se se sentó en el sillon quitándose la chamarra y dejando ver la blusa negra que tenia puesta **-mucho escote-** penso Quinn

**-bueno y que quieres saber de mi-** menciono rachel con una enorme sonrisa al ver a donde miraban los ojos de Quinn

**-amm lo que quieras contarme, tu.. tu tu solo habla yo te escucho-** menciono la rubia sin dejar de verle el pecho de la morena

la morena aprovecho y se inclino hacia delante, para que Quinn contemplara mejor el panorama

Quinn se hizo hacia atrás y cruzo la pierna Rachel se comenzó a reir.

Quinn saco su teléfono y pensó** -son las 2:15, falta muchísimo tiempo-**

Rachel miraba como Quinn se ponía nerviosa y comenzó a hablar ** -bueno soy hermana mayor, tengo un hermano menor, que vive en New York, soy de New york pero me vine a vivir con mi padre cuando cumpli 10 años, estudio negocios internacionales en la universidad de boston y quiero irme a vivir a los angeles-**

Quinn ponia atencion en el relato de Rachel y perdia su mirada en la ventana..-**Tierra llamando a Quinn, donde estas si quieres paro de hablar-**

**-perdona es que estaría genial estar afuera no me gusta estar aquí son las 2:20 y ya casi es hora de comida y quería Pizza Vegetariana-**

Rachel se acomodo en el sillon y puso su brazo en la recargadera del sillon miro a Quinn **-y ¿si nos escapamos de tu niñero?-**

Quinn se comenzó a reir **- dime como demonios me sacaras, bajaremos 20 pisos, llegaremos al lobby y me sacaras a la calle sin que Sam se entere, soy su estrella- **

Rachel miro la maleta de Quinn y camino hasta ella la tomo y la puso en la cama la abrió y comenzó a sacar la ropa que en ella cargaba

**-o.k estos leggins, esas botas, esta camisa de manga larga azul, este chaleco negro, este sombreo negro, los lentes y listo, si alguien te conoce sera por suerte, te cambias- **

**-aqui delante tuyo- **

**-y por que no- **Menciono Rachel con un tono muy sensual en la voz

**-por que no-** agrego Quinn** - me voy al baño a cambiar- **Quinn tomo las cosas y camino hasta el baño despues de 5min salio lista

Rachel sonrio y Quinn penso **-Jodidamente sexy esa sonrisa-**

**-parece que estas lista-**

**-si espero que funcione, vamonos-** Quinn tomo su cámara, la tarjeta de la habitación y salieron cuando salieron una pareja salia de la habitación de alado Quinn no lo pensó y puso a Rachel contra la pared como si le fuera a dar un beso, Rachel roso los labios de la rubia pero esta se quito muy rápido y corrió al elevador que recién se abría. subieron al elevador y comenzaron a bajar en el piso 10 se abrieron las puertas.

Rachel ahora tomo la iniciativa poniendo a Quinn contra la pared y comenzó a besar su oído

Quinn se puso roja llegaron al lobby y mucha gente comenzó a salir de todos lados, Rachel salio tomada de la cintura de Quinn que caminaba hacia la puerta como sin nada.

_**Somos libres **_

_**2:30pm **_

_**Fuera del Hotel Boston **_

_**6 Horas 30min para la presentación de Adison**_

_**-Somos libres-**_grito Quinn caminando a prisa para tomar un taxi

Rachel no podia evitar reirse de la actitud de la rubia que daba salto de felicidad a lado de ella

_**- es como si nunca hubieras salido a la calle-**_

_**-tengo 2 años sin venir a boston, quiero ir al rio a ver el atardecer, quiero ir a TOnny's a comer pizza, quiero ir a la biblioteca de boston y...-**_

_**-tranquila, tranquila primero tienes un carro en el que nos podamos mover en boston-**_

la sonrisa de quinn desaparecio y agacho la cabeza diciendo **-no, pero podemos tomar un taxi-**

**-me lo juras en taxi Quinn Fabray alguien te puede conocer, es la ventaja de usar moto-**

**-¿usas moto?-**

**-si-**

**-se de motos dime cual tienes-**

**-una Harley Davidson Clasica-**

**-woow es hermosa y en negra con las vestiduras en piel esta increíble-**

**-si, es linda lisa-**

** -¿lisa?-**

**-si es el nombre de la moto- **

**-ou, puedo manejarla-**

**-claro- **

Rachel se puso su chamara de cuero y Quinn se quito el sombrero y echo a andar la moto, la moto rugía increíble Quinn subió primero y atrás de ella subió Rachel, tomo la cintura de Quinn y pego su cuerpo lo mas que pudo al de Quinn que solo pudo pasar saliva

**-lista-**

**-claro primero vamos a comer-** menciono Quinn

**-Esta bien, vamos a comer- **

salieron del parking directo a la pizzeria de Tonny's a las 2:40pm


	3. Chapter 3

_**Habitación 306**_

_**Hotel boston 5to piso**_

_**2:40pm**_

_**6 horas 20min para el concierto**_

-**eres un idiota Fin A, ¿como la dejaste ir con la loca de quinn-** gritaba Puck a Finn que estaba en la cama recostado

**-ella decidió yo no podia hacer nada creo que le gusto Quinn no tengo idea-**

**-sin soquete primero te hubieras comido a esa dulzura y luego la hubieras llevado tu personalmente con Quinn-**

**-creo que Puck tiene razon Finn-** hablo Mike desde el baño que se estaba rasurando sin camisa

**-y la rubia loca donde esta-** pregunto Puck** -a esa si me la como de un vocado-**

**-olvidalo ella esa con santana en la habitación 307 y parece que esta perdidamente enamorada de santana-** dijo Finn mientras se levantaba de la cama para caminar a la ventana

Puck hacia algo de ejercicio y se levanto del suelo diciendo **-señores si seguimos asi las 2 únicas señoritas de la banda nos quitaran a las mujeres que se acerquen a nosotros-**

Finn y Mike se comenzaron a reir **-lo digo de verdad, cuando menos pensemos estaremos recibiendo las sobras de ellas-**

Mike se asomo del baño y Finn del closet y le gritaron al mismo tiempo a Puck -**callate-**

**-o.k no me hagan caso pero es verdad lo que digo-**

Puck se puso a acomodar su ropa Finn se puso a meter su ropa al closet mientras que Mike salia del baño alguien toco la puerta.

-**hey Puck habre la puerta-** grito Finn

**-quien es-**

**-soy Tina me puedes abrir por favor-**

**-claro- Puck abrio la puerta y frente a el aparecio una montaña de ropa**

**-me puedes ayudar que es mucho pedir-**

**-dijiste que te abriera no que te ayudará-**

**-noah-** grito tina

-**esta bien- puck le ayudo a tina quitandole algo de la ropa que traia encima**

**-gracias-**

La chica entro a la habitacion y mike salio del baño con la camisa puesta y Finn salio del closet

**-muy bien aquí esta la ropa que usaran para el concierto sam me pidió que la trajera que se la midieran para ver como les queda-**

**-oye Mike acomode esos pantalones que te quedaban grandes-**

**-excelente gracias tiana-**

**-de nada-**

**-huy creo que alguien esta enamorado**- dijo Puck A Finn

Finn miro la intención entre Tina y Mike y se comenzó a reír

Cuando de la nada entro Sam **-hey esten listos en 15min voy por Quinn y Santana-**

Sam salio de la habitación de la misma manera que entro

Los chicos siguieron con la ropa a los 8min regreso Sam con el Ceño fruncido Y gritando

**-DIGANME QUE ESTA QUINN AQUI-**

Finn levanto la cabeza al escuchar a Sam y sonrio de lado diciendo **-no se volvio a ir ¿dejo a la fan sola?-**

**-claro que no dejo a la Fan se la llevo y si se volvió a escapar, CARAJO le dije, buscame a Johnny dile que tenemos un problema que Quinn no esta y dile a Amber que venga yo voy por Santana y Tina por favor consígueme algo para el digestivo tengo agruras-**

**-si jefe, tranquilo-**

Puck se hizo un lado y saco su teléfono escribiendo un mensaje

**_-Donde demonios estas Sam esta peor que Hulk mas vale que te acuestes con la morena por que si te encuentro y no te metiste con ella te pateare el assfabray-_**

Finn y Sam salieron a buscar a Santana a la habitación 307

Tocaron la puerta y desde adentro gritaron -**Sani la puerta-**

**-¿sani?-** dijo Sam y miro a Finn que tenia una cara de confusión

Santana abrió la puerta y solo asomo la cabeza

-hey que pasa-

Sam miro a Santana algo rara y comenzó a hablar diciendo -**dime que Quinn esta contigo-**

**-no se ¿volvió a escapar?-**

**-si lo peor es que se largo con la Fan dime que carajos voy a hacer son las 3pm y tenemos que revisar el sonido a las 5pm tengo, no esperen tenemos que encontrarla-**

Santana miro a Finn y luego la cara de enojo de Sam se quedo pensando por unos segundos y comenzó a hablar **-tienes a kevin y Johnny por que no los mandas a ellos-**

**-para iniciar tu no me dirás como hacer mi trabajo, segundo necesito que salgas por que ademas a las 4:30 tenemos una sección de fotos-**

**-dame 5min-**

**-no, ya ahorita-** Sam jalo el brazo de santana y al salir el y Finn miraron a Santana a cubriéndose con la sabana de la cama.

La reacción de Finn fue increíble se llevo la mano derecha a la boca y abrio los ojos lo mas que pudo, Sam solo paso saliba y abrió los ojos y comenzó a gritarle en el pasillo a Santana **-eres una loca, como se te ocurre meterte con una Fan! Eres una tonta ademas...-** no alcanzo a terminar de gritar cuando desde adentro de la habitación gritaron** -sani ya esta listo el jacuzzi vienes-**

Santana emparejo la puerta para que Britanny no escuchara

Sam seguía enojado y levantando la voz y tronando los dedos se dirigió a Santana **-escúchame tienes 5 y aquí parada delante de mi perdiste 2min mueve lopez, rapido- **

**-carajo boca de trucha no me truenes los dedos ya voy, oye grandote-**

Finn regreso a la conversión** -si que paso-**

**-de verdad se llevo a la fan-**

**-si al parecer-**

**-crees tu que ella...-**

**-no, no creo, ademas sabes que Quinn es muy reservada- **

Sam grito desde el elevador -se pueden mover carajo tenemos 6min-

Finn corrió a la habitación donde estaba Puck y Mike y Santana entro corriendo a la habitación en la que estaba.

_**Hotel Boston **_

_**Elevador 5to Piso**_

_**3:05pm **_

_**5 Horas 55min para el concierto de Adison **_

Sam llamaba al elevador con mucha prisa cuando las puertas de abrieron y aparecio Amber

**-Hey-**

**-Hey Amor ahi estas-** Hablo Sam mientras entraba al elevador y marco piso 10

**-Tina me dijo que Quinn se volvio a desaparecer-**

**-si Carajo, y lo peor se fue con la Fan no contesta su celular-**

Amber abrazo a Sam y llegaron al piso 10 alguien llamo el elevador y comenzaron a bajar de nuevo

**-Sam calmate ella aparecera-**

_**piso 8 **_

**-No creo que aparezca-**

**-por que lo dices- **

_**Piso 7**_

**-no quiero hablar de eso, solo abrázame-**

**-Sam cálmate y explícame que esta pasando-**

**_Piso 6_**

**-SAM EXPLÍCAME QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASADO ENTONCES CON QUINN- **

_**Piso 5** _

se abren las puertas aparece fuera del elevador Santana, Mike, Finn, Puck, Tina y Brittany

en ese momento y de la nada Sam Grito** -Quinn quiere dejar la banda- **


	4. Chapter 4

_**pizzas tonny's**_

_**3:05 pm**_

_**Centro de Boston**_

_**5 horas 55 min para el concierto de Adison**_

**-hola buenas tardes bienvenidos a Tonny's mesa ¿para cuantas personas? -**

**-buenas tardes mesa para 2-** menciono rachel mientras quinn entraba al lugar con los lentes puestos y con algo de miedo por que no queria que la reconocieran

-**Excelente en unos minutos les consigo su mesa-** comenzó a caminar el mesero pero Rachel lo llamo

**-disculpa, amm como te digo esto yo y mi novia queremos celebrar nuestro aniversario en un lugar algo mas privado donde no tengamos a tanta gente viéndonos, crees que puedas ayudarnos a conseguir algo asi dentro del lugar...por favor Frank-**

Frank sonrió y miro a Quinn que estaba sentada en un sillón que estaba en la entrada haciendo como que leía un periódico

**-dejame ver que puedo hacer, dame 5min hablare con mi jefe-**

**-excelente eres un amor-**

Frank camino hasta donde estaba un hombre de edad adulta y de ahi hasta unas escaleras

Rachel por su lado camino hasta donde estaba Quinn **-que paso, pense que ya nos darían la mesa-**

**-si, pero hice algunos arreglos quiero que estés tranquila y disfrutar el dia contigo, sin que te preocupes si alguien te conoce o no-**

**- o muy que inteligente eres me gusta-**

Rachel se sonrojo y cuando estaba apunto de tomar asiento Frank el mesero la llamo

Frank se acerco a Rachel diciendo **-disculpe señorita-**

**-si dígame-**

**-ya esta listo lo que me pidió-**

**-excelente te seguimos-**

Quinn se levanto y antes de caminar tomo a Rachel del brazo y se acerco a ella diciéndole al oído** -eres increíble-** la soltó y camino hasta donde estaba Frank

Rachel no se pudo mover por unos segundos aquellas palabras hicieron un boom en todo su cuerpo hasta que le regreso literalmente el alama al cuerpo pudo caminar y camino hasta donde estaba Quinn y Frank esperándola

Subieron unas escaleras y llegaron a una puerta de vidrio que Frank abrió el lugar estaba al aire libre había varias mesas, unos silos blancos, una barra y un horno gigante para pizzas

En medio de ese lugar había una mesa montada con un mantel blanco 2 sillas de cada lado Frank se adelanto mientras Quinn esperaba a que Rachel subiera

-**este lugar es increíble-** menciono Rachel mientras pasaba por un lado de Quinn camino hasta la mesa y Frank retiro la silla para que Rachel se sentara y hizo lo mismo para que Quinn se sentara.

**-buenas tardes mi nombre es Frank seré su camarero esta tarde les puedo ofrecer algo de tomar-**

**-amm-**

Quinn le dio la carta al mesero y pidió **-una botella de vino tinto del valle de napa año 90-**

**-excelente y muchas felicidades por su aniversario-**

**-¿aniversario? De que o por que-**

Rachel entro salvando el momento de una forma muy original **-si amor, que acaso lo olvidaste-** Rachel pateo a Quinn por debajo de la mesa

-**hay, ou... Si lo olvide por completo amor discúlpame-** grito Quinn sobándose el golpe que le había metido Rachel por debajo de la mesa

Rachel frunció el ceño y miro a ver a Frank y le comenzo a decir **-pues creerlo Frank, mi novia se olvido de nuestro aniversario yo que le tenia preparada una sorpresa especial para esta noche-**

Frank el mesero estaba muerto de risa, mientra Quinn ponía cara de confusión y no tenia idea de como contestar termino diciendo **-perdóname mi amor prometo compensarte muy bien-**

Rachel con una sonrisa muy picara miro al mesero y comenzó a hablar con el **-Frank creo que alguien te tendrá que dejar una muy jugosa propina-**

**-creo que si-** menciono Frank y agrego **-vuelvo con su vino y les ofrezco¿ algo mas?-**

Quinn comenzó a ver la carta y con la mirada en ella le contesto al mesero** -no esta bien veremos la carta muchas gracias Frank-**

Rachel aguanto la risa lo mas que pudo...

Quinn la miro y le comenzo a decir** -no tengo idea que es lo mas gracioso, tu actitud, lo que dijimos para estar en este lugar, o que eres mi novia sin que tuvieramos una cita o una cena primero-**

Rachel se dejo de reir y miro a Quinn **-¿y esta puede contar como primera cita?-**

Quinn se puso roja y se comenzó a reir en ese momento entro Frank de nuevo con la botella que le había pedido Quinn, una canasta de pan y una botella extra de champagne

Frank se acerco a la mesa y puso una cubeta con hielo muy cerca de Quinn **-aquí esta lo que me pidió y un regalo especial mio, ustedes hacen una pareja increíble-**

Quinn volteo a ver a Rachel y dijo -**ella es la que hace mis dias increíbles, despertar a su lado es algo maravilloso que me encanta todo los dias-**

Rachel miro a Quinn pero había un brillo diferente en sus ojos, en eso Frank interrumpido diciendo **-eso es amor solo eso amor o como dicen unos amigos Love is Love-**

Rachel y Quinn se comenzaron a reír por la reacción de Frank

-**díganme entonces que les traeré de comer-**

Quinn miro a Rachel y con una voz muy suave le hablo** -amor me dejas ordenar-**

**-claro corazón-**

**-excelente, nos traes el especial lasaña vegetarian, ensalada con crotones y pasta Alfredo-**

**-o.k algo mas un postre por ejemplo-**

**-amm que te parece un pastel de queso estilo New york- **sugirió Rachel

**-o,k esta bien ese postre-**

**-antes de que me valla por su orden quiero pedirles un favor, nunca dejen de amarse como se aman y algo falto para cerrar tan bellas palabras señorita...**

**-Fabray-**

**-Senorita Fabray algo falto-**

**-si y que falto-** se miraron las 2 muy intrigadas

**-un beso-** menciono Frank

**-ou un beso woow aqui enfrente de ti-** hablo una palida Rachel

**-si acaso les da pena mostrar su amor-**

Quinn hizo su silla para atrás se levanto y camino hasta donde estaba Rachel **-no claro que no mira le daré un beso-** se acerco a Rachel y beso tiernamente su mejilla regreso a su lugar y tomo asiento Rachel estaba como tomate

Frank estaba riendose de lo lindo y menciono **-creo que eso fue tierno pero ahora un beso diferente pasional creo que le toca señorita...-**

**-Be..be..berry-**

Frank y Quinn se comenzaron a reir -**creo que alguien esta nerviosa-** menciono Frank a Quinn

-**si parece que la puse nerviosa Frank-** menciono Quinn con una enorme sonrisa

**-claro que no y para que veas que no estoy nerviosa...-** Rachel se levanto de su lugar camino hasta donde estaba sentada Quinn hizo que corriera su silla y se sentó en sus piernas Quinn comenzó a temblar, Rachel paso sus brazos por el cuello de Quinn y lentamente le regalo un beso en los labios...

Quinn no sabia que hacer disfrutaba del beso pero pego sus manos al asiento de aquella silla mientras Rachel le metía mas pasión al beso...

Frank miraba la acción y interrumpió con un COF COF COF COF

Rachel se separo de Quinn sin antes de eso morder su labio inferior sexymente

Frank sonreia de oreja a oreja y al retirarse lo ultimo que dijo **-ahora entiendo por que queria algo mas privado voy por su orden-**

Quinn y Rachel se perdieron en sus miradas hasta que Quinn abrio la boca **-quieres...-**

Rachel abrio y interrumpió a Quinn antes de que terminara y dijo** - si, si quiero-**

**- a o.k, quieres vino o champagne-**

Rachel bajo la cabeza sin moverse de encima de Quinn. Quinn llevo su copa y abrio la botella de vino sirviendo primero una copa para Rachel

Quinn no sabia muy bien que decir y lo que salio de su boca era lo que exactamente lo que queria decir -**amm creo que sera mejor que-**

**-o si me movere antes de que venga Frank dira que no podemos estar quietas-** dijo RACHEL con una enorme sonrisa

Ya cada una en su lugar se quedaron calladas tratando de entender que demonios les pasaba

Quinn por su parte se preguntaba -que CARAJOS estaba sintiendo jamas habia sentido algo asi-

Rachel se decia **-TONTA Rachel tonta ella no quería besarte y tu la besaste y no solo eso ademas te gusto me gusto el beso que le di por dios bese a LUCY QUINN FABRAY la cantante de Adison siempre lo quise hacer pero dios que estoy sintiendo, no Rachel no puedes hacerlo no.-**

Frank subió con la comida y puso los platos en la mesa sirvió un poco de vino a Rachel y lleno la copa de Quinn **-díganme les ofrezco algo mas-**

**-no-** hablo Rachel regresando su mirada al plato

**-gracias Frank-**

**-de nada regreso en un rato-**

**-o,k-** hablaron las 2 al mismo tiempo

_**Hotel boston**_

_**3:06pm**_

_**Elevador**_

-**como que la rubia quiere dejar la banda-** grito Santana

Sam levanto la cabeza del hombro de Amber en ese momento las puertas del elevador se volvieron a cerrar.

**_Piso 4_**

**-carajo, ellos no se tenían que enterar de esto amber-**

**-de que Sam de tu y yo? O que Quinn dejara la banda- .**

**-de ninguna de las 2- grito sam**

_**Piso 3**_

**-QUE DEMONIOS DICES, NUNCA LES VAZ A DECIR QUE ESTÁMOS SALIENDO-**

**- no era el momento Amber-**

**-entonces dime cuando sam, cuando sera tiempo para nosotros-**

_**Piso 2**_

Tina apaercio con Jonhy y Kevin

-**hey aquí están ya subía con Jonhy y Kevin-**

Johnny era un tipo musculoso y encargado de la seguridad de la banda

**-que paso exactamente sam-** hablo Johnny

**-Johnny no es momento tengo un problema mas grande ahorita lo veras-**

**_Piso 5_**

**-ahorita en este momento nos explicas por que Quinn quiere dejar la banda-** grito Finn al abrirse las puertas del elevador

Todos bajaron del elevador y los chicos rodeado a Sam

**-vamos a la habitación aqui hay mucha gente-**

Todos entraron a la habitacion y dentro todo el mundo comenzo a hacer pregutas el primero en atacar fue Finn

**-¿por que demonios nos ocultaste esto?-**

La segunda fue Santana

**-¿Desde cuando lo sabes y desde cuando sales con Amber?-**

El siguiente Fue Puck

**-mira rubio mas vale que comiences a hablar-**

**-si habla sam-** grito Mike

-**esten tranquilos por favor yo les voy a explicar que es lo que esta pasando, hable con Quinn cuando estábamos en San Francisco me dijo que esto la estaba hartando que no queria mas "fama", que queria salir a la calle sin que le tomaran fotos, sin que tuviera que esconderse escribir su música sin ser interrumpida...-**

Santana fruncía el ceño cada vez mas con cada palabra que salia de Sam en ese momento Finn grito **-hace 4 meses lo sabes, y no nos dijiste nada-**

Finn se levanto y pateo la cama levantando el colchón

**-carajo Finn cálmate-**grito Puck

**-por esto mismo no quería decir nada, demonios mi estomago, no me aseguro nada-**

-**hasta ahora entiendo por que la cuidas tanto desde san francisco, pensé que había sido por esa Fan loca que la había mordido el brazo, era por esto por que quería dejar la banda-** gritaba Mike

**-quiero que se calmen, los voy a llevar a comer y hare todo lo posible para encontrar a Quinn antes del concierto y les explique sus motivos mejor-**

**-mas te vale boca de trucha por que si la encuentro yo la mato-** grito Santana que estaba parada a un lado de Brittany que habia sido testigo de una crisis de la banda

**-si tranquilos vamos a comer-** dijo Sam mientras se levantaba de la silla

**-no, ahora me dices ¿desde cuando sales con amber?-** pregunto Puck que estaba parado cerca de Finn

Sam camino a un lado de Amber y la tomo de la mano diciendo -**desde hace 1año ya y les íbamos a decir el dia de hoy por que ademas..**

Sam se inco frente Amber saco una caja de la bolsa de su saco y aventó la pregunta -**¿Amber quieres casarte conmigo y ser la señora Evans?-**

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta

Amber se tapo la boca y grito** -Si, si, si-**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Pizzas Tonny's**_

_**3:20pm**_

_**5horas 35 min para el concierto de Adison**_

Después de aquel beso que provoco un tsunami dentro de cada una de las chicas pudieron hablar pero para esto pasaron por lo menos 5min en los cuales solo se dirigian la mirada y sonrisas

-**amm creo que tenemos que hablar no crees-** la primera en romper el silencio fue Quinn

Rachel levanto la mirada y con una media sonrisa -**creo que si quieres hablar de algo específico o quieres preguntas y respuestas-**

Quinn tomo un trago de vino pensand**o -fuck quiero volver a besarla se sintió tan bien eso, oye respóndele-** dejo de tomar vino** -me parece bien preguntas y respuestas-**

**-o.k yo primero ¿que te gusta de ser famosa?-**

**-los viajes, hago lo que me gusta me la paso con mis mejores amigos, la musica, los lugares que conocemos solo eso-**

**-creo que es mi turno, haber que puedo preguntar dejame pensar...**

**-pues piensa rapido por que la botella de vino casi se acaba y podemos jugar a la botella mejor-** menciono rachel con una voz jodidamemte sexy Quinn abrio la boca y **-amm pues amm ¿donde te gustaría vivir ademas de los Angeles-**

**-pues en santa monica es increíble ese lugar o en el valle de Napa-**

Rachel sonrio y levantó la mano **-me toca, y yase que preguntaré ¿que no te gusta de ser famosa?-**

**-que buena pregunta y que facil.. Hace 3 meses fuimos a san francisco a un concierto y cuando estábamos saliendo de la arena una mujer se acerco y nos pidió una foto yo estaba hablando con mi padre entonces me hice a un lado era una llamada importante la mujer se acerco a mi y me mordió el brazo... Me dejo un morete por semanas, ademas no me gusta tener que ir a algún lugar y no poder salir a caminar por que toda la gente te conoce-**

Rachel se aguantaba la risa al escuchar el relato de Quinn pero no pudo mas se comenzo a reir y pregunto **-en que brazo tienes la marca-**

Quinn se desabotono la mannga del brazo izquierdo y le mostró a Rachel la marca. Rachel levanto su mano derecha y con la yema de sus dedos recorrió la marca, la piel de Quinn se enchino al sentir el contacto con las manos de Rachel y provoco un tono rojo en la cara de Quinn, Rachel quiro la mano de la piel de Quinn y ella acomodo su manga dd nuevo

**-me toca-** dijo Quinn mientras acomodaba su manga** -haber dime ¿cuantas novias haz tenido?-**

Rachel levanto la ceja y se comenzo a reir **-entramos al plan personal fabray, o.k me gusta he tenido 6 novias de las cuales con 5 me he acostado y con ninguna de las 5 a durado la relación, creo que no tengo idea exactamente de lo que es el amor-**

Quinn analizaba las palabras de Rachel **-6 pero solo con 5 dormiste como esta eso-**

Rachel se levanto y se puso a un lado de la oreja de Quinn -**es que la 6ta la tengo delante mio que ya lo olvidaste amor...vuelvo en un momento-**

Quinn abrio los ojos y su respiración se agitó no giro para ver a donde iva Rachel al contario ni se movio por que penso que si lo hacia terminaria llevando a la morena esa a aquel sillon y la terminaria llevando a la gloria varias veces, solo con la idea Quinn se ponia mas roja y algo mal pensada, se imaginaba varias cosas que podian hacer en ese sillon su mente viajaba a la velocidad de la luz pero ella sabia que necesitaba calmarse.

En ese momento entro Frank de nuevo

-**hey y la señorita Be be be Berry donde esta-**

Quinn y el se comenzaron a reir

**-creo que fue al baño esta botella casi se acaba me encanto el vino-**

**-si muy bueno, les ofrezco algo mas-**

**-no por el momento no-**

**-o.k ire por el postre y repito que linda pareja hacen-**

**-gracias Frank-**

**-nunca la dejes ir por que la forma que te ve es increíble-**

Rachel regreso a la mesa y Quinn sonreí **-volvi ahora me toca a mi prepárate...¿cuantas novias haz tenido y con cuantas fans te haz acostado-**

Quinn abrio los ojos y levanto las manos y hizo como que contaba varias veces moviendo los dedos

Rachel levanto la ceja y abrio la boca en forma de sorpresa en ese momento Quinn se comenzó a reir y respondio -** solo 2 novias y yo y la banda tenemos un trato nada de Fans... Te contare por que hace 1año estubimos en las vegas y Finn se fue a beber con una tipa llamada Angi durmio con ella y la tipa a los 4 dias ya estaba embarazada, Sam movio todos los medios y descubrió que tenia mas de 4 semanas pero casi no se notaba asi que desde ahi mada de fans,... Pero.. Amm no se creo que contigo puedo hacer una acepción no crees.**

Rachel sonreia mucho, y Frank aparecio con el postre

**-chicas aquí está su postre-**

**-muchas gracias Frank-** menciono Rachel

Frank puso un plato con un pedaso grande de pastel y 2 cucharas, Frank no dijo nada solo se fue ellas se miraban como si nunca lo hubieran echo

**-se ve riquísimo-** menciono Quinn tomando una cuchara tomo un pedazo de pastel y le dio en la boca a Rachel que solo abrio la boca para recibir el pastel

Rachel paso bocado y hizo lo mismo dandole un pedazo a Quinn, Quinn recibió el bocado cuando terminaron Quinn se limpio la boca y dijo -**creo que me toca preguntar, el problema es que no tengo idea que preguntar-**

Rachel sonrio** -no puedo creer que se acabaron las preguntas, que te parece si cambiamos de juego verdad o reto-**

Quinn sonrio sacando la lengua y movio la cabeza **-me parece buena idea me gusta-**

**-o.k yo primero-** grito Rachel levantando las manos** -Reto...quiero que sacas tu telefono y checes llamas y mensajes y respondas los mensajes y marques a las personas que te llamaron despues lo apages por estas 2 horas-**

-O,k acepto el reto- Quinn saco su telefono y tenia 12llamadas perdidas 8mensajes y 4 inbox de facebook

Quinn abrio los ojos y le dijo a Rachel -tengo 6 llamadas de sam, 2 de amber 1 mensaje de puck, 1 mensajes de Santana, 2 mensajes de Finn, 1 mensaje de sam y 1 de mi padre. Eso es el teléfono de Facebook tengo 4 inbox y todos son de Sam... Dejame revisar los mensajes..

**Amber 3:10**

**-QUINN DONDE ESTAS SAM CASI ESTA A PUNTO DE SUFRIR UN INFARTO-**

**Amber 3:10**

**-QUINN DONDE ESTAS-**

**-Ahora el mensaje de Santana-**

**Santana 3:05**

**-TIENES MUCHAS COSAS QUE EXPLICAR LUCY QUINN FABRAY-**

quinn solo miraba los mensajes con algo de confusión no entendia muy bien que habia pasado

**-Ahora voy a leer los de Finn-**... Rachel solo ponia atencion a Quinn y a los mensajes que leia

**Finn 3:00pm**

**-¿donde estas dime que Rachel no esta contigo-**

**Finn 3:10pm**

**-por que carajos no, nos habias dicho nada, por que no confiaste en nosotro-**

**-Amm creo que paso algo, tengo que llamar a Sam..-**

Rachel miro asustada a Quinn y le pregunto **-dime como te puedo ayudar yo te saque del Hotel y ahora tienes problemas-**

Quinn trataba de pensar en ese momento recordo la platica con Sam despues de la mordida del brazo y entre dientes hablo **-no creo el jamas me haria eso aunque lo golpearan-**

Rachel no entendio y la miro algo confundida y le pregunto -**¿que dijiste?-**

**-es que despues de la mordida de la Fan hable con Sam y la posibilidad de dejar la banda-**

**-quee- grito Rachel**

**-tu no entenderias exactamente lo que paso, Sam y yo hablamos pero ahi se quedo la platica ya no hablamos nunca mas de eso pense que lo habia olvidado, pense que fue una platica de una crisis normal-**

**-¿dejarias la banda?-**

**-no lo se, en ese momento no me sentia yo, es complicado como ya te dije salir a la calle y que todo el mundo te conozca-**

**-me imagino que lo sera ¿llamaras a Sam?-**

**-si tendre que hacerlo para reportar que estoy bien antes que mande al equipo de seguridad-**

Quinn marco el numero de Sam en automatico el teléfono comenzó a sonar Quinn miro a Rachel y movio el telefono de su oreja para decirle **-esta sonando, ya contestaron-** del otro lado de la linea se escuchaba la voz de Sam callando a los chicos

**-hey sam-**

**-Dime donde estan casi no te escucho sam-**

**-amm Sam puedo explicarlo yo.,** no pudo terminar cuando rachel se levanto de su lugar y le saco el teléfono de la mano

**-Hola Sam habla Rachel Berry , si la Fan, quiero decirte que yo la saque del hotel ella no tienen la culpa en nada estoy segura que entenderás estamos en un restaurante vinimos a comer iremos a 3 lugares mas y a las 5pm estará en la arena de boston para la prueba de sonido de mi cuenta corre que este ahi, que dices una sección de fotos a que horas a las 4:30 donde estudio fotográfico Boston, son las 3:40 muy bien a las 4: esta ahi si la llevare a que compre algo no te preocupes de mi no se salva excelente gracias te comunico con ella.-**

**-Mamde, si esta bien tranquilo respira y deja que los chicos se diviertan 1 hora, dime que no me tienes confianza... Que tu que sam no lo puedo creer de verdad jaja estoy feliz por ti y ella FELICIDADES, que mas... No ahora entiendo los mensajes creo que hablare con ellos mas tarde y Sam gracias por la confianza.** (fin de la llamada)

Rachel miraba a Quinn con una enorme sonrisa **-le diste solución al problema muy rápido estoy segura que si fueras mi agente me sacarias de muchos problemas-** hablo Quinn con una enorme sonrisa

**-sin dones que la vida te da-** dijo Rachel con una enorme sonrisa y presumiendo un poco lo que había echo

Quinn levanto la ceja sin decir nada y busco aquel mensaje de su padre en su teléfono

**James Papá**

**-hola amor, Sam me llamo me dijo que estas aquí en Boston quiero ver a mi bebé ya nos vemos hoy en el concierto te ama papá-**

Quinn se perdio en sus pensamientos y respondio el mensaje

**-hola papá te veo antes del concierto en la arena a las 5pm te quiere tu bebé-**

Quinn mando ese mensaje y apago el telefono

**-listo Rachel teléfono apagado-**

Rachel regreso a de sus pensamientos y dijo **-bien excelente ahora si te tengo para mi sola y sin que ese teléfono este sonando y lo ignores-**

Quinn abrio los ojos al escuchar las palabras de Rachel y le entrego el teléfono Rachel lo tomo y lo guardo en su pantalón.

**-sera mejor que nos vallamos tenemos muy poco tiempo, y hay 3 lugares que quiero que conozcas-**

Quinn levanto la mano y pregunto **-amm ¿esto es un secuestro? Por que si lo es Sam te pagara una cantidad grande de dinero-**

Rachel se comenzó a reir y entre carcajadas dijo **-creo que si quisiera secuestrar a la rubia de ojos verdes mas sexy que conozco hasta ahora, no la secuestraria llevandola primero a comer primero la llevo a mi departamento y la hago susfrir un rato...**

Rachel se levanto tomando un mantel que habia en otra mesa camino hasta Quinn y siguio con la historia..

**-la hago sufrir un rato... La amarro a la silla.**.( Rachel paso el mantel enrollado por delante de Quinn y la amarro a la silla) **cierro todas las puertas y ventanas con seguro** (Rachel camino hasta la puerta la cerro y dejo caer la cortina cerrandola para que nadie viera) **despues me aseguro de tenga toda comunicación nula y despues...** (Rachel se puso atras de Quinn y jalo la silla hacia atrás dejando un espacio donde ella pudiera entrar y poder sentarse de nuevo en sus piernas)** Despues me siento en sus piernas y le digo al oido HARAS LO QUE YO TE DIGA ME ESCUCHASTE..** (Quinn sentia que el corazón se le saldria de tan rapido que latia, sintio las palabras de Rachel muy reales y respondio)** si hare lo que tu me digas-**

Rachel sonreia muy cerca de la oreja de Quinn y sentia su respiración agitarse muy rápido.. En ese momento le seguia diciendo cosas al oido -**seguiras mis ordenes y te ordeno que me beses de nuevo-**

Quinn no pudo evitar reirse y dijo **-y si me niego hacerlo-** frunciendo el ceño

Rachel se incorporo y le dijo viéndola a los ojos **-muy facil si te niegas te obligo-**

Muy lento y despacio se acerco a Quinn que esperaba también volver a besar a Rachel y muy cerca de su bocaa dijo** -eso seria tan facil-**

Rachel se lavanto de Quinn y la desamarro **-eres libre rubia-**

Cuando hacia la intención de regresar a su lugar para sentarse Quinn la tomo del brazo y la jalo callendo en sus piernas **-eso fue tan facil, verdad, reto o castigo-**

Rachel se puso como tomate al estar nuevamente en las piernas de Quinn no salía ni una palabra de su boca cada que hacia el intento de abrirla.**. -pregute verdad, reto o castigo-**

**- aseto...-**

**-disculpa no entendí-**

**-asdeto-,**

**-perdon no te entiendo, o estas algo nerviosa por estar en esa posición o no te gusta que alguien mas tome el control-**

Rachel se comenzo a reir y dijo **-reto-** con una voz algo entre cortada

**-te reto a que me robes un beso de la forma mas original que tengas usa tu imaginación-**

Rachel se levanton de Quinn y aquel tono rojo todavía seguía en sus mejillas, Quinn se levanto detras de Rachel y caminos hasta donde estaba la puerta quito el seguro y subió la persiana cuando giro estaba Rachel frente a ella y hablo diciendo **-crees tu que yo me quedar con las ganas de esperar a robarte un beso eso sera facil esto sera lo difícil-**

Rachel puso a Quinn contra la pared y lentamente me acerco a ella y le plato tremendo besote en los labios... Causando que las manos de Quinn ahora si supieran donde tenía que estar en la cintura de Rachel bueno una un poco mas abajo y esa fue guiada a ese lugar por la misma Rachel.

Rachel se separo y camino a la mesa Quinn camino detras de ella y llamo su atención diciendo **-olvídalo tu no me dejas asi-**

**-que-** giro Rachel

Quinn ataco a Rachel dejandole un beso que le quito la respiración por unos segundos cuando Quinn la solto en ese momento aparecio Frank en la puerta

-**diganme les ofrecemos algo mas-**

Quinn miro al hombre y hablo diciendo -**solo la cuenta Frank-**

**-muy bien regreso en unos segundos-**

Rachel seguia pasmada por aquel ultimo beso de Quinn que no se pudo mover

-**hey estas bien..-**

**-si solo regresame la respiración-**

Y sin pensarlo tomo a Quinn de la mano la llevo de nuevo a la silla se sentó en sus piernas y la comenzó a besar de nuevo...

**-ustedes si que son un amor comiendose una a la otra-**

Las chicas se separaron y Quinn escondio su rostro en el hombro de Rachel que tenia una sonrisa enorme

-**saben mi hija tiene una novia que la verdad no me cae muy bien y aca entre nos creo que no la ama, como me gustaría que encontrara el verdadera amor igual que ustedes lo tienen-** menciono Frank

-**algun dia lo encontrara y cuando lo encuentre..** Rachel miro a Quinn y Quinn termino la frase...**-nunca lo dejara ir-**

Ganándose un beso mas corto de Rachel que se comenzaba a preocupar de su forma de actuar era eso o todo era real.

-**espero que lo encuentre pero no tengo idea que hare con ella es mi hija pero es una loca hoy no fue a clases pues su banda favorita esta en la ciudad y ademas se gano un concurso de pasar todo el dia con alguien de la banda-**

Quinn y Rachel se miraron sin decir nada

**-brittany s pierce es una atrabancada, pero se que encontrara el verdadero amor cuando menos lo espere-**

**-veras que si Frank-**

Quinn se metio la mano a la bolsa de su chamarra y saco la tarjeta del banco se la dio a Frank y este se fue con la tarjeta a pagar

Rachel no quería quitarse de encima de Quinn queria seguir sintiendo como la rubia jugaba con su cabello y acariciaba su pierna.

**-creo que es hora de irnos-** hablo Rachel

**-si creo que es hora, dejare propina 100dlls y una entrada para Frank en la taquilla del concierto-**

**-¿le diras quien eres?-**

**-no, creo que se daran cuenta quien soy-**

A los 2 min subio un hombre mayor -**sobrina por que demonios no me dijiste que estabas aqui-**

**-tio peter, como estas-**

**-bien sara, ami y yo estamos esperando el concierto-**

**-si sera increíble , mira te presento a una amiga Rachel berry-**

**-ou, mucho gusto Peter Fabray, eres muy linda y ademas eres la primera amiga que conozco de Quinn-**

Rachel solo sonreía

**-tio, Frank es increíble y llévalo contigo esta noche, nos vemos en unas horas tenemos el tiempo encima y ahora nos tenemos que ir-**

**-excelente sobrina aquí esta tu tarjeta llévate esa botella a y espero que le contarás a tu novia la historia se la lasaña especial-**

**-no tio ella.. -**

**-si lose sobrina... Rachel eres muy linda y que ella no se te escape o,k-**

**-o,k-** dijo Rachel guiñando el ojo

Salieron del lugar Rachel pregunto **-ya sabias que eso pasaría-** golpeo el brazo de Quinn

-**ou si, pero no pense que pasaría eso-**

**-me hiciste coquetear con el mesero-**

**-si fue bastante sexy-** mencionó mientras le ponia el casco a Rachel

**-eres una maldita por eso me invitaras un helado cerca del parque y contarme la historia de lasaña-**

**-me parece bien, lista-**

Las 2 salieron directo a buscar ese helado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hotel Boston **

**3:10pm **

**Habitación 306 **

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la peticion de matrimonio de Sam..

Tina y Brittany lloraban de felicidad

Santana estaba a un lado y le pregunto** -¿que te pasa Britt?-**

**-sabes estoy emocionada, yo siempre he soñado con casarme, tener una vida junto a alguien, despertar a un lado de la persona que amo, hijos, una casa en los suburbios de boston no lose a alguien a quien amar-**

Santana acariciaba el brazo de Britt para que dejara de llorar y supiera que estaba con ella.. en ese momento agrego Santana -**se que iniciamos las cosas mal que te parece si tu y yo nos escapamos como lo hizo la rubia y la morena y nos vamos a comer al restaurante del hotel-**

Britt la miro con los ojos todavia llenos de lagrimas **-me parece genial, ¿seria una cita?-**

Santana se comenzó a reir y dijo **-si sera nuestra primera cita-**

Britt sonreia y abrazo a Santana

Sam y Amber estaban tan felices y fueron felicitados por sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo

-Chicos todos al restaurante del Hotel tenemos que celebrar este momento- Grito Sam

Finn se quedo en la habitación todos se fueron al bar mientras Finn sacaba su teléfono y mandaba un mensaje a Quinn

**-por que carajos no, nos habías dicho nada, por que no confiaste en nosotro-**

mientras estaba en la habitación una chica alta con una linda sonrisa entro a la habitación empujando el carrito de limpieza sin darse cuenta que Finn estaba en ese lugar.

**-LIMPIEZA-** grito alguien desde la puerta de la habitación

Finn no escucho tenia puesto los audífonos y la chica entro

**-hay discúlpeme señor, no sabia que había alguien regresare mas tarde-** hablo la chica

Finn estaba sentado en la cama y con los audífonos puestos miro a la chica que era muy guapa y se quito los audífonos **-Discúlpame tu a mi me quede para mandar un mensaje y me puse a escuchar musica y no escuche cuando gritaste ademas tu tienes que hacer tu trabajo-**

la chica sonrió diciendo **-si pero no importa puedo regresar en un rato mas-**

**-no mejor me voy yo te parece haces tu trabajo o que te parece si mejor me quedo a ayudarte para que termines mas rapido-**

la chica sonrio y sin dudarlo le respondió diciendo **-claro me parece buena idea que te parece si primero hacemos las camas, luego me ayudas a lavar el baño y a meter la aspiradora-**

**-excelente-** dijo Finn con una enorme sonrisa -¿como te llamas?-

-**o perdon mi nombre es Marley Rose-**

**-pues mucho gusto Marley Rose, yo soy...-**

no dejo que terminara cuando le dijo -**se quien eres Finn Hudson el baterista de Adison tu banda suena increíble y me gustan sus canciones- **

**-y ¿vendras al concierto?- **pregunto Finn mientras quitaba las sabanas de una de las camas

**-no, los boletos se** agotaron** desde hace meses, cuando me entere ya no habia boletos y hoy me inscribí en el concurso y ganaron 2 chicas mas, creo que no era mi momento- **

Finn sonreia y quitaba las fundas de la cama -¿**Dime tienes novio?-**

Marley lo miro sonriendo y le dijo -**no-**

**-¿que te parece si tu y yo platicamos mientras te ayudo a limpiar cada una de las habitaciones de este piso nos conocemos mejor y te invito al concierto al backstage-**

Marley abrio la boca y no sabia que decir

**-aceptas si o no-** pregunto Finn

Marley sonrio y grito** -Claro que acepto- **

**-Excelente- **

**Restaurante Del Hotel Boston **

**3:20pm **

**5horas 40min para el concierto de Adison**

**-no puedo creer que el boca de trucha le pidiera matrimonio a Amber-**

**-Yase parece que muy felices-** Dijo Tina viendo a la pareja

**-si lo seran, serán muy felices-** hablo Mike levantando su copa de vino

Sam se acerco a la mesa en la que estaba Santana, Tina, Mike, Brittany y Puck

**-chicos quiero que se enteren que lo que dije antes de Quinn no es seguro solo fue una platica simple y oigan y ¿donde esta Finn?-**

**-Sam por que no dejas que se vallan unas horas para que disfruten la ciudad-** Hablo Amber

Sam la miro y sonrio en ese momento **-que les parece si primero comemos todos juntos y luego los dejo que se vallan un rato a disfrutar nuestra ciudad-**

**-Eso me gusta-** grito Santana

comenzaron a pedir su comida y mientras comian los minutos pasaban...

Habitacion 401

3:25pm

5Horas 45min para el cocierto de Adison

**-Asi que estas en la escuela de Musica-**

**-si me encanta cantar-** Menciono Marley con una enorme sonrisa

**-por que no me cantas algo- l**e dijo Finn mientras entraba a lavar el baño

**-¿aqui?-** Grito Marley

Finn asomo la cara del baño **-si aqui canta-**

Marley sonrió y comenzó a cantar New York State Of Mine

Finn dejo de hacer lo que hacia y camino hasta donde estaba la chica la miro con una cara de sorpresa y escucho su melodiosa voz en cuanto termino **-cantas increible, por dios tienes que hacernos los coros el dia de hoy-**

**-esas loco amigo-**

**-claro que no tienes carisma, eres guapa y ademas cantas genial-**

Marley se comenzó a reir

**-hablare con Sam y te pondre con nosotros en el escenario ya veraz- **

de los nervios camino hacia donde estaba el carrito que traía y tiro sin querer unos jabones y dulces haciendo que Finn se agachara junto a ella a levantar las cosas

sus manos se tocaron haciendo que Finn quitara rápidamente la mano, Marley siguió recogiendo las cosas y Finn le siguio ayudando cuando se levantaron Marley choco con Finn y este sin pensarlo tomo el rostro de la chica y le dio un beso super tierno haciendo que Marley se quedara parada por unos segundos

-**lo siento, lo siento soy un idiota-**

**-no espera, solo que es extraño besar a tu artista favorito-**

**-perdon de verdad esa no es mi intención-**

**-tranquilo amm que te parece si continuamos-**

**-me parece bien- **

**Restaurante Hotel Boston **

**3:40 pm **

**5horas 20min Para el Concierto **

**-Sam esta sonando tu telefono- Grito Tina **

**Sam contesto **

**-¿quien habla?-**

**Chicos callados, estamos en el hotel en el restaurante **

**-DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS QUINN FABRAY.. quiero que me digas.. o hola Rachel Berry? ¿eres la fan que no?... osea que tu la sacaste... me parece bien pero tenemos una secion de fotos a las 4:30 en el estudio fotografico de boston... alguien digame que hora es a las 3:40 muy bien la dejare que este contigo pero que no se separe de ti por favor si no actuara como una loca, ademas necesita algo de ropa llévala a una tienda a que compre ropa tanto para la secion de fotos como para el concierto confio en ti Rachel por favor no la dejes sola-**

**-Quinn escucha no quiero locuras, ni que se te ocurra colgarte de nuevo de un helicóptero, no quiero locuras, no me digas que respire los chicos se iran al centro de boston y por favor cuidate... LE PROPUSE MATRIMONIO A AMBER Y ACEPTO y los chicos escucharon una platica con ella donde dije que querias dejar la banda, creo que tenemos que hablar antes del concierto... sabes que dentro de la banda siempre la tenemos que tener, cuidate por favor adios- **Sam colgo la llamada

-¿**dime que nos podemos ir un rato?- **pregunto Puck

**-los dejare que se vallan pero tienen solo 1hora moveré la secion de fotos para las 5 y la pruba de sonido para las 5:30 disfruten el rato entonces-**

**-eres genial-** Grito mike

puck no termino de escuchar cuando ya caminaba a la salida del hotel

Santana y Britt se pararon y caminaron a la puerta del hotel

mientras Mike invitaba a Tina por una cerveza en el Bar

**-¿Que te parece si usamos la Suite presidencial futura Señora Evans?-**

**-me parece grandioso señor Evans-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Parque de Bosto **

**Swan Botes **

4:00pm

**4 Horas para el concierto de Adison **

Rachel sonrio y le menciono a Quinn-**Sabes me gusta mucho el Helado de chocolate- **

Quinn la miro sonriendo **-si ya lo note tienes helado en la mejilla-**

Quinn tomo la servilleta y limpio la mejilla de Rachel

**-te tengo una sorpresa-**

Quinn se bajo los lentes oscuros que traia y pregunto **-a mi una sorpresa-**

**-si a ti una sorpresa, ¿tienes idea donde estamos?**

**-creo que no se que estamos en el parque pero nose donde exactamente-**

Ranchel sonreia y tomo la mano de Quinn y la jalo **-Camina ándale-**

Quinn se comenzó a mover y mientras caminaba recordó los paseos que daba con su padre por el parque de boston

**-Botes Swan, que increíble tenia años que no venia-**

Rachel sonrio al ver la cara de felicidad de Quinn

**-sabia que tenias mucho tiempo sin venir y esta es la primera parada- **

**-tienes buen gusto Be Be BERRY-**

**-hay que no estaba nerviosa solo...amm-**

Quinn se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo al oido** -es tierno y sexy al mismo tiempo-**

Rachel se quedo atrás y se decía **-no Rachel no, ella no por favor ella no- **los gritos de Quinn la regresaron **-Hey be be Berry que esperas tenemos muy poco tiempo-**

**-por dios Fabray no me digas asi- **

llegaron y subieron a un bote en forma de cisne y comenzaron a pedalear

mientras lo hacían solo se reían y disfrutaban de sus risas

**-verdad o reto-** pregunto Rachel

**-amm nose Verdad- **

**-¿te haz enamorado alguna vez?- **Pregunto Rachel

Quinn la miro a los ojos y le dijo -**si me he enamorado algunas veces y a primera vista-**

Rachel se puso palida y volteo a ver el paisaje.. Quinn se dio cuenta y pregunto **-Verdad o Reto-**

Rachel fruncio el ceño y penso **-Verdad por que el reto todavía no lo cumplo-**

Quinn se puso a pensar** -te preguntare lo mismo ¿te haz enamorado?-**

Rachel se puso algo nerviosa y muy titubianite y contesto **-No y si bueno es raro pues estoy segura que alguna vez lo he echo pero siempre que siento eso me da mucho miedo y salgo corriendo- **

**Quinn la miro y le dijo -por que- **

**- no lo se solo se que meda miedo...- **

**-si no quieres hablar entiendo...- hablo Quinn mirando la cara de preocupación de Rachel **

**Rachel le sonrio y se recargo en su hombro agarrando su brazo derecho, las 2 se quedaron disfrutando de aquella tranquilidad del lago por unos cuantos minutos. En eso Rachel solto el brazo de Quinn solo se quedo recargada y Quinn puso su cabeza junto a la de ella. **

**cada una era un enigma a su modo pero de algo estaban seguro lo que estaban eempezado a sentir era nuevo para ellas. **

**-tal vez es la emocion de estar con tu artista preferido y no saberlo- se decia a si misma Rachel mientras seguian en ese bote, mientras tanto Quinn se decia -es solo una fan mas y es normal estar nerviosa es gente nueva- **

**Los minutos corrian en ese momento Rachel saco su teléfono 4:20pm **

**-oops tenemos que regresar tenemos 2 lugares mas y llegar a que compres algo de ropa y encontrar el estudio espero que Sam lo retrasará por lo menos 30min- Menciono Rachel que se separaba del hombro de Quinn **

**-no me quiero ir pero esta bien- **

**Comenzaron a pedalear de regreso a la orilla.**

**Restaurante **

**Hotel boston **

**4:00pm **

**-¿cuentame algo de ti?-**

**-y que quieres saber- respondia una coqueta Britt **

**-no se todo- respondia Santana tomando un trago de soda **

**-mm, soy estudiante de la universidad de boston estudio para ser medico, llevo el mejor promedio de la clase y hoy pedi permiso a mis maestros para estar aqui - **

**-woow eres estudiante de medicina, interesante, yo soy guitarrista de una banda- Menciono Santana con una amplia sonrisa **

**-de verdad ¿de que banda?- **

**-adison- **

**-es mi banda favorita... eres Santana lopez- gritaba Britt**

**-shuu, tranquila te pueden escuchar las fans y no nos dejaran comer- **

**-o lo siento, no puedo creer que este comiendo contigo- Hablaba Britt ssuper entusiasmada **

**-si ni yo contigo eres muy guapa-**

**Brittany sonrio -muchas gracias y tu eres también muy guapa- **

**Santana se puso roja, se levanto de lugar en donde estaba y se sento a un lado de ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla -muchas gracias-**

**Brittany la miro diciendo -sabes, es increíble como iniciamos- **

**Santana se comenzo a reir y respondio -si creo que fue raro, cuando menos pensamos ya nos estabamos besando en la cama sin nada de ropa- **

**Brittany se comenzo a reir -creo un re inicio no seria nada bueno- **

**-no creo que no... menciono Santana acercandose a su oido y agrego -ademas es muy lindo verte totalmente desnuda en mis brazos- **

**Brittany se sonrojo y Santana agrego -en la banda tenemos una regla nada de fans o meternos con la novia o el novio de tu amigo o las ex, pero creo que esa regla la puedo hacer cambiar- **

**Brittany sonrio y la miro -me regalas un beso- **

**-todos los que quieras si me prometes volver a salir conmigo esta noche- **

**-te lo prometo- **

**Brittany se acerco y Santana tomo la iniciativa dandole un beso bastante tierno y pasional **

**Cuando se separaron Brittany pregunto ¿y a donde me llevaras? **

**Santana no se agunto las ganas y volio a besar a Britt -a un concierto- **

**-huy interesante- mencino Brittany Ganandose un beso mas **

**Parke Boston **

**4:25pm **

**4 horas 33min Para el concierto de Adison**

**-4:25 sam nos matara-menciono Rachel algo asustada **

**Quinn se comenzo a reir y** respondió** -ahora tienes idea de que se siente- **

**Rachel se comenzo a reir y se adelanto se puso el casco y le dio el suyo a Quinn -yo manejo- dijo Rachel **

**-segura-**

**-si, ya se donde esta el studio y ademas en el transcurso veremos algo, pero primero te llevare a que compres ropa- **

**-o, k tu mandas- **

**-verdad o reto- pregunto Rachel antes de encender la moto **

**Quinn subio y le respondio al oido -Reto- **

Rachel penso** -jodidamente sexy- **

mientras arrancaba la moto y la llevaba al centro comercial a comprar ropa para el concierto y la seccion de fotos


	8. Chapter 8

**Centro comercial**

**Reto**

**4:30**

4 **horas 20min para el concierto de Adison**

Al llegar al centro comercial entraron al estacionamiento la primera al baja de la moto fue Quinn y estaba muy segura que Rachel le aventaria el reto pero eso no paso.

Caminaron desde el estacionamiento hasta una de las entradas del centro comercial, al entrar Quinn lo primero que pregunto fue -¿dime que hay una tienda hot topic aqui?-

Rachel se comenzo a reir y solo movio la cabeza diciendo que si -¿pues cuantos años tienes sin vivir en boston?-

-3 años este centro comercial no lo conocia-

-si aqui hay una de esas tiendas, y el reto consiste en que me dejes escoger tu ropa para el concierto de esta noche y otra para la sesión de fotos-

Quinn la miro y se levanto los lentes -pues no se caray este...-

-es un reto, ademas tu elegiste reto-

-pues tengo que cumplir y hay que apurarnos tenemos solo 5min-

-si ven la tienda esta por este lado-

Caminaron 5 locales y entraron a la tienda Rachel se puso a ver todo lo que habia en la tienda super rapido... Tomo primero 1 camisa de Dick Trasy combinándolo con una falda negra con olanes y puntos blancos, unos zapatos negro con cafe y agrego unos calsetines blancos con puntitos negros.

Quinn ni se dio cuenta de lo que habia escogido Rachel pues estaba viendo las playes que habia de la banda y hubo uno que le encanto donde estan todos con los instrumentos en su primera presentación en boston, tomo la camisa y camino hasta donde estaba Rachel eligiendo que color de pintura llevaria Quinn

-ya- pregunto Quinn

-si, solo falta una cosa pero la tienes puesta asi que ya esta-

-muy bien hay que pasar a pagar, ¿puedo ver lo que llevas?-

Rachel la miro y abrio los ojos y respondio -claro que no tu te lo pondras asi no te guste-

Quinn fruncio el ceño y saco su tarjeta para pagar una de las empleadas la conocio y le pidio una foto Quinn no se nego y se tomo una foto con las empleadas.

Salieron de la tienda se fueron hasta el estacionamiento por la moto, -manejas tu- le dijo Rachel a Quinn

-claro dame las llaves-

Quinn subio a la moto y cuando penso que se habia salvado Rachel ataco su oido y le dijo -creo que te toca y escogo verdad pues el reto todavía no lo cumplo estoy a punto de cumplirlo-

Quinn sintio como la sangre de todo su cuerpo se le iva a los pies y se puso helada tardo para recuperar el alma hasta que Rachel le volvio a hablar al oido -vamonos- Quinn arranco la moto y se fue hasta el estudio donde la banda la estaba esperando.

**Hotel boston**

**4:30pm**

**Habitacion 506**

Finn seguia ayudando a Marley en ese momento le sono el teléfono y contesto

-donde estas-

-quien habla-

-soy yo puck estoy en la habitacion, ya casi nos vamos a la sección de fotos muevete-

-si ya voy-

(fin de la llamada)

-oye marley me tengo que ir los chicos ya estan listos me tengo que bañar y acomodar unas cosas-

Marley se detubo de hacer lo que hacia y miro a Finn y le dijo -gracias por ayudarme y gracias por invitarme al concierto-

Finn sonrio y le pregunto -¿te veo esta noche?-

-claro que si o me perderia ese concierto por nada-

-excelente nos vemos esta noche-

**Restaurante**

**Hotel boston**

**4:30pm **

Santana y britt comian y platicaban de sus intereses en comun hasta que el telfono interumpio

-santana al habla-

-hey salimos en 10min

-demonios chinos salimos en 10min, puck baja a ayudarme la asiatica esta muy ebria y el chino oye mike que te pasa.. Puck, Mike esta besando a Tina colgare para tomar la foto-

-huy que hermoso- dijo Britt

-creo que nos tenemos que ir por que nos vamos en 10min- menciono Santana

Santana se levanto de la silla y le estiro la mano a britt para que saliera cuando salio santana la tomo de la cintura y britt le dijo -me puedo bañar contigo-

Santana se comenzo a reir -claro ese jacuzzi nos espera hermosa- dandole un beso en la boca

Puck entro con Sam y Amber al restaurante para llevarse a mike y tina

Mientras Santana pagaba la cuenta britt ayudaba a los chicos con tina y mike que estaban tomados

**Habitacion 306**

**Hotel boston**

**3:35pm **

**4horas 15min para el concierto de Adison **

-Sam, ya estan listas las camionetas- Menciono Kevin

-dame 5min necesito que Mike y Tina se les baje la borrachera-

Sam entro a la habitacion y dentro de ella estaba Finn y Puck tratando de meter a bañar a Mike -no seas loco anda necesitamos que te bajes la borrachera- Decia Puck

-que no- gritaba Mike

-Por dios que mas puede salir MAL EL DIA DE HOY- gritaba Sam


	9. Chapter 9

**Hotel boston**

**4:40pm**

**4horas 10min para el concierto de Adison **

-tardamos 10 min para que mike se bañara- hablo Finn subiendo al elevador, detras de el subio Mike y Puck -oye chino, que es la primera vez que tomabas-

Mike se comenzo a reir y respondió -no solo que no fue nada grato tomar sin haber comido nada-

-oye Puck tu a¿ donde fuiste?- Pregunto Finn

-fui.. Con.. Alguien- Menciono Puck

-huy pues que interesante- hablo Mike

Puck levanto la ceja y detubo el elevador -fui con Beth-

Finn abrio los ojos y miro a Puck diciendo -pense que tenias orden de restricción Puck-

-la tenia pero hoy llame a Rossi para que me dejara verla me dijo que podia aunque sea 20min y la trajo al estacionamiento del hotel, mas les vale que no digan nada de esto y menos que le digan a Sam-

-si tranquilo- dijo Mike

Finn levanto las cejas -tranquilo hermano y echa a andar el elevador por favor estas cosas dan miedo-

**Habitación**

**30**

**7**

**4:40pm** .

-estubo riquísimo el baño-

Britt salio del baño -si muy rico creo que es divertido- se acerco a Santana y la beso, Santana se mordio el labio inferior y dijo a britt -te tienes que poner otra ropa te parece, si me dejas que te de esta camisa de la banda y este levis azul, ponte mis botas y estas lista para irnos-

Britt sonrio diciendo que si -y tu que te pondras yo y la rubia siempre vamos igual pero como ella no esta echare mi mente a imaginar y sacare mis pantalones negros, mis tacones negros con mi chamarra negra y una camisa de mi banda favortia-

-o o,k me gusta-

Se comenzaron a cambiar, en ese momento britt hablo diciendo -oye santana-

- si dime-

-amm quieres...no olvidalo-

Santana miro la cara de Britt y tenia idea de lo que preguntaria y Santana no tenia miedo de contestar que si pues se sentia diferente con ella sentia que su corazón jamás encontraria a alguien con quien tener esa conexion, sabia que la amaba desde el momento que la vio brincar como loca frente a ella, como se comenzaron a besar y terminaron tenido dulce y rico sexo en la cama, en el suelo y por todos lados se esa habitación, santana estaba segura que seria genial y maravilloso despertar a su lado todos los dias que le restaban de vida, tener una casa en los suburbios, una familia vivir en Boston...

-Pero solo tenia 5hrs de conocerla y toda una vida para amarla- pensaba Santana

-lista- preguto Britt

-si estoy lista-

Las 2 salieron de la habitacion y llamaron al elevador

Ya estaban todos en el lobby cuando bajaron las 2 chicas del elevador

-Chicos ya estamos todos o,k en una camioneta se va Finn, Puck, Mike y Tina y en la otra se va britt, Santana, Amber, Kevin y Yo-

-¿y Quinn?-

-la veremos en el estudio y de ahi la arena para la prueba de sonido, estamos a 3hrs del concierto haci que los necesito tranquilos y llenos de energia-

-sii woow- gritaron los chicos

-vamonos a las camionetas-

Salieron del hotel rumbo al estudio

**Muelle de boston**

**4:40pm**

**4**

**horas 10min para el concierto de Adison**

Quinn condujo hasta el muelle se estaciono y Rachel bajo de la moto Quinn tambien y se recargo en la moto Rachel la miro y le dijo -Sam nos regañara-

-no importa este momento lo vale- dijo Quinn

-que momento-

Quinn camino y se sento en el muelle Rachel camino hasta donde estaba Quinn y se sentó un lado de ella -sabes me encanta el atardecer, mi padre me traia a verlos cada que podia- menciono Quinn

Rachel sonrio

-oye habias dicho verdad-

Raachel sonrio y miro a quinn -si dije verdad-

-o.k solo tendras que decir si o no...

-como que solo tendre que decir si o no..

-si, solo tendras que contestar ¿quieres cenar conmigo despues del concierto?-

Rachel se puso palida mientras Quinn miraba el Horizonte, Rachel no sabia que contestar..

-si quieres me respondes luego esta bien, me deves un reto y una verdad-

Rachel sonrio y se dejo abrazar por Quinn, mientras miraban la puesta de sol

-sabes se hara mas tarde y Sam se volvera mas loco- menciono Rachel

Quinn se comenzo a reir -me gusta mi nuev niñera, y si vamonos por que si no se volvera mas loco-

Regresaron a la moto, Quinn se subio, en ese momento Rachel se acercó y la llamo haciendo que girara la cabeza tocando su rostro lentamente la beso en los labios dulcemente haciendo que Quinn pusiera su mano en la cintura de Rachel.

Cuando se separaron Rachel puso su cabeza contra la de Quinn -acepto tu invitación a cenar-

Quinn sonreia mas de lo comun

-ya no te devo nada page el reto y la verdad te toca-

-amm besos se vale-

Rachel se rio y le dio otro beso y pregunto -verdad o reto-

-mm reto-

-o.k reto pensare en algo vamonos-

Subieron de nuevo a la moto y condujo hasta el estudio


	10. Chapter 10

**Estudio De Fotos**

**Boston**

**4:50pm**

2 camionetas llegaron al estudio junto con una moto, de la moto bajo Quinn y Rachel, mientras que de las camionetas bajaron todos los demas.

Finn en cuanto bajo de la camioneta se dejo ir contra Quinn, Puck, Sam y Mike lo detuvieron antes de que hiciera una estupidez

Sam le griro a Finn **-te calmas o te largas de nuevo al hotel hasta el concierto-**

Finn miraba a Quinn con mucho coraje. Sam camino hasta donde estaba Quinn

**-Hey Quinn, ¿como te fue?-** Pregunto Sam al acercarse a las chicas que estaban bajando de la moto

Quinn sonrió y giro para contestar a Sam -**Muy bien increíble-**

**-Dime Fabray, ¿cuando sera el dia que sigas mis ordenes?- v**olvio a preguntar Sam

Quinn no supo que decir y comenzó a titubear **-Sam no fue, bueno si fue, pero... **

No pudo terminar cuando Rachel entro al rescate **-No fue culpa de ella yo fui la que la saque del hotel ya te dije, se que la pude, nos pude poner en riesgo, pero mira ella esta aquí sana y salva- **

Sam miro a Rachel y le levanto la ceja **-andate con cuidado tengo los ojos puestos en ti, te estaré vigilando-**

Rachel abrió los ojos y se puso atrás de Quinn que no dejaba de reirse ante la actitud de Sam **-oye Doberman cálmate ella no tiene toda la culpa asi que tranquilo mejor dime como están todos-**

**-Tube que calmar a Finn estubo a punto de venir a reclamarte y sabes que enojado puede actuar como un idiota, necesito que hables con ellos, que les digas que es lo que esta pasado y si quieres dejar la banda nos digas para comenzar a buscar cantante-**

**-hey tranquilo, no dejare la banda y hablare con ellos-**

**-fuuu el alma me regresa al cuerpo-**

Quinn se comenzo a reir, todavia Rachel se escondía atras de ella y le dijo a Sam **-sabes ella tiene mucho que ver-** Rachel salio atras de Quinn

Sam sonrio **-Ven a mis brazos Rachel te adoro-** a la fuerza abrazo a Rachel y ledio varios besos en las mejillas

**-Sam sueltala la vaz a dejar sin aire-** Sam solto a Rachel que comemzo a respirar algo agitado

** -no puedo creer casi me deja sin aire- **menciono Rachel a Quinn, Quinn la miro y solo toco su espalda

del otro lado del estacionamiento estaba un Finn echando chispas, una Santana enojada y confundida que necesitaba hablar con su mejor amiga, un Puck muy tranquilo y fumando pero algo preocupado y pensando si habia echo bien en buscar a Beth, un Mike y Tina quejandose de la resaca que les estaba dando y una Amber asustada por que no podia confiar en Finn pues lo conocia y sabia que enojado podia hacer cualquier cosa

-**Quinn todos estan muy enojados sabes que Finn puede cometer una locura si lo dejo hablar contigo a solas- **menciono Sam algo asustado

Rachel solo escuchaba pero no decia nada mientras Quinn dijo **-tenemos que hablar, yo voy a ir y hablar con el-**

**-no me opongo a eso me escuchaste, que tal si te hace algo- **gritaba Rachel preocupada

Quinn miro a Rachel y se puso delante de ella y acaricio su mejilla diciendo-**hey tranquila somos amigos de año nos conocemos muy bien y estoy muy segura que no hara nada, se como controlarlo-**

**-entonces estamos listos, vamos- **menciono Sam con una media sonrisa y comenzo a caminar a la camioneta.

Quinn camino pero se regreso por que Rachel no se pudo mover -**hey tranquila ya te dije que no pasara nada, que no confias en mi- **

**-en ti si confio y mucho pero en el no- **mientras señalaba a donde estaba Finn

**-hey confia o.k, ven vamos quiero que los conozcas mejor- **estiro la mano para que Rachel la tomara

Las 2 caminaron tomadas de las manos cuando los chicos vieron eso Santana volteo a ver a Finn y le menciono -**me debes 20 y tu chino me deves 10- **

Finn agacho la cabeza y cuando la levanto tenia a Rachel y Quinn delante de el. Finn no dijo nada solo se limito a ver, todos pensaban que el primero en atacar seria Finn pero la que ataco fue Santana diciendo **-carajo Quinn, donde demonios te habías metido no contestabas los mensajes, ni llamadas y ademas COMO ESTA ESO QUE DEJARAS LA BANDA, estas loca verdad rubia- **

**-sani calmate- **le dijo Britt al oído

-Hey si como esta eso- Pregunto Mike

Puck fumaba como desesperado, Quinn lo miro de re ojo y lo noto.. cuando Sam interrumpido antes de que Quinn pudiera decir algo **-Chicos Andy nos esta esperando para las fotos-**

Quinn hablo ** -podemos hablar mas tarde, prometo contestar toda y cada una de sus preguntas, de verdad vamos a la sección de fotos- **

Finn camino sin escuchar lo que decía Quinn, Puck apago su cigarro, Mike bajo de la camioneta y abrazo a Quinn diciendo -**mas te vale que nos expliques las cosas muy bien- **

Quinn sonrio diciendo **-claro que si tranquilo- **

la siguiente en bajar de la camioneta fue Santana junto con Britt y le dieron un abrazo a ella y a Rachel Santana tomo a Quinn del brazo sacandola del lado de Rachel y le comenzo a decir -**tenemos que hablar, creo que la rubia y yo tenemos algo... ademas ya dormi con ella..-**

**-que tu que santana- grito Quinn **

**-shuu dormi con ella y fue increible Quinn creo que...**

**-no lo digas Santana..- **

**-si lo dire la amo, quiero algo mas con ella despertar a su lado tener una familia..- **

**-Santana estas loca cuantas horas tienes de conocerl hrs- **

**-si tengo 4hrs de conocerla pero toda una vida para amarla- **

Quinn sonrio y miro a Britt por el hombro de Santana en ese momento solo abrazo a Santana y le dijo al oido **-si, lo sientes hazlo yo te apoyo- **

**-gracias rubia te amo- **Santana le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue con Britt y entraron al estudio, Quinn se reponia ante lo que le habia dicho santana cuando delante de ella se paro Rachel **-tu secion de fotos te espera y cumplir tu reto tambien ademas de debes una verdadz- **

Quinn se comenzo a reir y le dijo -**y si lo cambiamos por VERDAD, RETO O BESO, si aceptas yo me ofrezco como voluntaria para iniciar- **

Rachel se comenzo a reir y tomo la chamarra de Quinn y la jalo hacia ella y le dijo -**o.k acepto, pero me deves una verdad asi que primero la verdad- **

Quinn comenzo a hacer pucheros a Rachel le parecio adorable y se termino metiendo a su chamarra para abrazarla

Santana salio y grito desde la puerta del estudio -**hey les ire a echar agua y tu lucy quinn fabray tienes muchas cosas que explicar-**

Rachel y Quinn se separaron y se comenzaron a reir, Quinn camino y tomo la mano de Rachel para entar las 2 juntas al estudio.


	11. Chapter 11

**Estudio Fotográfico **

**Boston **

**5:00pm **

**4horas Para El Concierto De Adison **

Rachel y Quinn fueron las ultimas al entrar al estudio donde habia una cantidad de personas esperándolas entre ellas la banda, al entrar Quinn abrazo a Sam y Amber pues no los habia felicitado por su compromiso y fue lo primero que hizo al entrar.

En un sillon estaba sentada Santana, Britt y Tina

Mientras que Finn, Puck y Mike platicaban con Sam y Amber

Rachel le sugirio a Quinn** -oye, ahi hay un baño por que no pasas a cambiarte-**

Quinn miro a Rachel y le respondió** - esta bien, pago mi reto y te devo una verdad- **

**-si-** respondió la morena con una amplia sonrisa

**-o.k vuelvo en 2min-**

**-te estaré esperando-**

Quinn entro al baño y salio con la ropa pues haciendo una combinación perfecta con su chamara de cuero negra

**-Por dios santo-** hablo Finn **-te vez muy bien-**

Santana se levanto de su lugar** -WOOW rubia, que bueno que nunca acepte tu invitación a salir, por que si no ahorita estaría celosa de que todos te vieran esas piernas de infarto-**

Quinn se puso roja y se comenzó a reir

**-SEÑORES ASS FABRAY A LA VISTA POR FIN-** grito Puck

-**¿Ass Fabray? que te pasa piernas Fabray a la vista Quinn estas hermosa**- Menciono Mike

Rachel con una sonrisa se acerco a Quinn **-te vez increible creo que estas lista para las fotos y el concierto -**

**-gracias a ti deveria de contratarte como mi asesora de imagen-**

en ese momento interrumpido Sam **-Si deverias pero no deves no tenemos presupuesto-**

las 2 chicas se comenzaron a reir.

**¿Celos?**

**5:10Pm **

**Estudio Fotografico **

**3Hrs 40min para el concierto**

una puerta se abrio y salio una mujer GUAPISIMA alta de 1,70 ojos cafeces hermosos, llevaba puesto un Vestido Gris ajustado a su cuerpo con unos tacones Jimmy Choo Negros con una sonrisa encantadora cuando salio los chicos se le quedaron viendo con la boca abierta..

**-Sammy- **

Sam se acerco a ella y la saludo con un abrazo y un beso**-Andy ¿como estas nena?- **

**-Muy bien corazon los esperaba hace 30min ya- **Respondió la mujer con una amplia sonrisa

-**lo siento mucho tuvimos un contratiempo ya sabes cuando trabajas en este siempre sale algo y pues bueno aqui estamos-**

**-no te preocupes conozco muy bien el negocio y se que no es nada fácil lidiar con el artista y su agenda de trabajo-**

**-Exacto- **Dijo Sam con una amplia sonrisa

Los hombres se quedaron como idiotas viendola mientras las mujeres se miraban entre ellas viendo la expresion de enojo de Amber y ver como Sam coqueteaba con ella

**-oye Andy, te presento a mi futura esposa Amber-**

Andy la miro de arriba a bajo -**mucho gusto Andrea, amiga de Sam de años lo conocí cuando recién la banda iva empezando-**

**-Si años de conocernos, Andy iva a los conciertos en el House Of Blues solo por escuchar a Quinn cantar-**

Todo mundo miro a Quinn que estaba parada a un lado de Rachel

**-Hola Quinn, ya no me reconoces, o por fin alguien te domestico-**

Quinn se comenzó a reir de nervios y sintió la mirada de Rachel y respondió** -Hola andy hace tantos años no te reconocí estas muy diferente-**

-**si lo que hace el dinero, ademas tal parece que los años por ti no pasan Lucy Quinn Fabray sigues igual de Guapa-**

Quinn se puso roja y no supo que decir, Andy mordio su labio y levanto la ceja sin perder de vista a Quinn

Rachel miraba con cierto enojo...

Hasta que Sam interrumpio **-Tenemos prueba de sonido tenemos muy poco tiempo con quien quieres empezar-**

Andy separo la vista de Quinn y se dirigio a Sam **-mmm contigo Finn Hudson tu si me recuerdas verdad-** lo levanto de la silla en la que estaba y lo arrastro hasta el estudio

Quinn no sabia que decir y se recargo en la pared y se puso la mano en la cara, Rachel tenia los brazos cruzados y se separo de ella para ir a platicar con Amber que tambien estaba bastante enojada por la forma que la vio Andy

Sam se acerco a Quinn diciendo **-perdón por no decir nada-**

Quinn miro a Sam algo asustada y le comenzó a decir **-por lo menos me hubieras avisado hace 5min atrás, sabes lo que me quiso hacer en los camerinos del House Of Blues, casi abusa de mi-**

**-No seas exagerada ademas tu eras la que se le insinuaba-**

**-como demonios no lo iva a hacer si estaba bastante ebria, ni se te ocurra dejarme sola con ella-**

**-cálmate es figura publica aquí en boston las mas grandes compañías la piden para las fotos no creo que se arriesge a hacer un escandalo-**

**-no tengo idea pero si me hace algo o hace algo contra Rachel saldremos por esa puerta Sam-**

**-Tranquila, oye Rachel se enojo-**

**-Parece que si-**

**-Creo que le gustas y mucho, a ti te gusta-**

**-Sii, Bueno si y no es que...-**

Sam la miro y se comenzó a reir mientras caminaba a donde estaba Puck y Mike

Quinn camino hasta donde estaba Rachel platicando con Amber y alcanzo a escuchar **-Tuvieron algo que ver-**

**-¿quienes tuvieron algo que ver?- **pregunto Quinn

Amber miro a Rachel y se fue.. Quinn levanto la ceja y pregunto -**soy yo o ¿creo que me perdí de algo?-****  
**

Rachel la miro y le respondió** -No, no te perdiste de nada, al contrario creo que yo me perdí de algo- **

Quinn miro a Rachel y se comenzó a reir** -no estas jugando verdad estas CELOSA-**

**-Claro que no por que deveria de estarlo tu y yo no somos nada y...**

no pudo terminar cuando Quinn la tomo de la mano y la llevo al baño entraron al baño y cerro la puerta. Santana miro lo que había pasado pero no dijo nada al contrario pensó **-después de ellas seguimos Britt y yo-**

**Baño **

**Estudio Fotografico de Boston **

**5:15pm **

**3Horas 35min Para el Concierto de Adison **

Cuando entrar al baño Rachel camino al lavamanos y se lavo las manos mientras Quinn se quedaba en la puerta parada,

**-termina lo que querias decir afuera-**

Rachel giro y la miro** -no tengo por que estar celosa tu y yo no somos nada ademas solo pasamos una tarde cualquiera-**

Quinn levanto la cabeza y se puso una mano en el corazon** -au, eso dolio-**

Rachel agacho la cabeza y se acerco a ella, poniendo su mano en el corazon de Quinn** -Perdon no quise...-**

**-Tranquila, el se puede recuperar rapido, pero yo no (la miro directo a los ojos y comenzó a decir) creo que para mi no fue solo una tarde cualquiera la pase increíble contigo y todavía me debes una cena juntas, creo que no hay motivos para que te enojes por que ella fue parte de mi pasado y tu eres parte de mi presente y puede tambien que de mi futuro-**

Rachel no quito la mano del corazón de Quinn y comenzó a decir -**No tengo idea de lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento pero...**

No alcanzo a terminar cuando Quinn la jalo hacia ella y le dijo -Reto, Verdad o...

Rachel sonrió y sin pensarlo la comenzó a besar los animos subieron mucho, las manos de Quinn detenían muy bien el trasero de la morena mientras Rachel detenia la puerta, Rachel se separo de Quinn y la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta la tasa bajando la tapadera la sento ahi y se sento en sus piernas y se siguieron besando Rachel comenzó a jugar con las manos de Quinn las se entre lazaron por unos momentos hasta que Rachel llevo la mano de Quinn a sus piernas y la otra a su trasero mietras Rachel entre beso y beso colgaba sus manos al cuello de Quinn.. de un momento a otro Rachel se levanto y sin pensarlo a la vista de Quinn se quito la chamara, Quinn apretó los labios y cuando Rachel tubo la intención Quinn se levanto y la ayudo a quitarse la blusa dejando el torso de la morena al descubierto mostrando UN LINDO SECRETO DE VICTORIA EN NEGRO..la respiración de Quinn se agito junto con la de Rachel que en ese momento pensó en poner a Quinn en la misma posición que ella la sento en la tasa del baño de nuevo y abriendo las piernas se volvió a sentar encima de ella.

Quinn debuto a Rachel con sus manos en la espalda mientras Rachel disfrutaba los besos de la rubia por todos lados, Quinn busco camino desde el trasero de la morena hasta donde estaba el sosten cuando estaba apunto de quitarlo Rachel detubo la mano de Quinn...

Quinn aventó la cabeza hacia atrás y dijo **-GRACIAS POR DETENERME-**

Rachel se comenzó a reir y se recargo en ella las manos de Quinn la cubrían y le dijo al oído** -De nada-** mientras besaba su cuello Quinn le menciono** -Creo que sera mejor que salgamos de aqui antes de que termine quitándote todo-**

Rachel se comenzó a reir **-Crees tu que me dejaria-**

Quinn se comenzó a reir y le dijo -**claro que si, pero no seria justo hacerlo aqui tu te mereces lo mejor-**

Rachel se quedo pasmada no pudo moverse, respiraba directo al cuello de Quinn

**-Carajo te tengo que estar cuidando como bebe Quinn sal de ahi por favor-** Gritaba Sam Golpeando la puerta

Rachel se quito de Quinn se levanto mientras Quinn recuperaba el aliento sentada le comenzó a decir **-por dios ahora se por que Finn queria que te fueras con el y no conmigo FUUUUUU-**

Rachel todavía sin ponerse la camisa se acerco a ella y la golpeo en el brazo** -ouuch no importa lo vale tienes un dorso hermoso-**

Rachel agacho la mirada Quinn se levanto y recogió la camisa del suelo y ayudo a Rachel que se la pusiera Ganándose un beso mas tierno, **-Fuu-** solo eso podia decir Quinn

Rachel estaba riendose cuando volvieron a tocar la puerta

-**Ya vamos**- grito Rachel

-**Tenemos que salir antes de que Sam se le ocurra tirar la puerta- **Menciono Quinn

Antes de salir le dio un beso mas corto, abrieron la puerta y Sam estaba parado a un lado de la puerta super enojado -Demonios contigo, te toca Andy te esta esperando-**  
**

-**puede entrar..**- no alcanzo a terminar cuando Sam la interumpio

-**Si, si puede ya son las 5:25pm apurate-**

Quinn camino tomando de la mano a Rachel, todos se voltearon a ver entre ellos y Finn le dijo a Santana **-me devez 50dlls LOPEZ-**

Santana fruncio el ceño y saco su cartera para pagar

Amber entro diciendo** -ustedes estan locos si se entera Quinn que siguen apostado a costillas de ella se enojara-**

**-Amber no hagas drama no se enterara, ademas lo llevamos haciendo desde que salio con la fotografa-** Menciono Mike

**-Nunca salio con ella-** Grito Puck

**-Según tu por que no salio con ella-** Pregunto Finn

**-por que esa noche salimos a cenar juntos-**

**-a se los dije tu Finn y Tu santana me deben 100Dlls cada uno-** GRito mike

Sam se acerco al grupo con el teléfono en mano -**tenemos 10min quiero una foto de todos juntos en cuanto termine con Quinn que la saque tenemos que irnos-**

Quinn salio abrazada por Rachel **-listo- **Dijo Quinn con una enorme Sonrisa

**-Ahora una foto de todos-** hablo Andy atrás de las chicas

todos entraron al estudio y sacaron la foto de la Banda

**-Andy eres genial, nos tenemos que ir te veo esta noche-**

**-Claro que si-** respondió Andy

Uno a uno se fueron despidiendo de Andy hasta que llego el turno de Rachel y Quinn

**-Adios Quinn y tu Rachel cuídala mucho por que cualquiera te puede quitar a este bizcocho-**

Rachel se comenzó a reir Quinn se adelanto dejando a Rachel atrás en ese momento Andy la tomo del brazo y le dijo -**MEJOR DILE QUIEN ERES Y DEJA DE FINGIR QUE NO SIENTES ALGO POR ELLA-**

Rachel se quedo helada, miro a Andy a los ojos y agacho la cabeza, Quinn regreso por ella diciéndole **-puck se quiere llevar la moto, hey todo esta bien-**

-Si todo esta bien no te preocupes-

Andy las acompaño hasta la camioneta y le volvió a decir a Rachel **-MEJOR DILE QUIEN ERES Y DEJA DE FINGIR QUE NO SIENTES NADA POR ELLA SI LE DICES LA VERDAD NO PASARA NADA-**

Rachel la miro y le dijo** -Esta bien-** subió a la camioneta y se sentó a un lado de Quinn, que ni siquier se dio cuenta de lo que le habia dicho Andy o de la reacicon de Rachel.

Pero saben quien si lo noto y quien si se dio cuenta fue Santana, Tina y Amber y tenían que investigar exactamente lo que estaba pasando.


	12. Chapter 12

**Estacionamiento del estadio**

**5:40pm**

**Revelando identidades**

Quinn iva jugando con el pelo de rachel mientras rachel estaba recargada en el hombro de Quinn, no menciono ninguna palabra ni nada hasta que llegaron al estadio de boston ahi seria el concierto

**-necesito hablar contigo Quinn-** menciono Rachel antes de bajar de la camioneta

**-si, que pasa nena-** respondió Quinn generando una sonrisa automáticamente en el rostro de Rachel, -necesito decirte...

**-Quinn!-** grito Sam

-**oye guapa podemos hablar despues de la prueva de sonido-**

Rachel se mordio el labio inferior **-si esta bien pero no puedo...,-**

Amber llego a la camioneta **-hey Quinn muevele, luis te necesita y Sam esta comenzando a gritar-**

Quinn bajo y le hablo con Amber **-te puedes quedar con ella, no se que le pasa creo que se siente mal-**

Amber miro dentro de la camioneta la cara de Rachel era de preocupación y respondió a Quinn** -hey tranquila voy a ver que le pasa o.k-**

**-gracias eres un amor-** recibió un abrazo de la rubia que le quito el aire

Quinn se fue a la prueba de sonido..

Dentro de la camioneta se quedo Rachel pensando en algunas cosas, fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Amber subio **-hey hola-**

**-ou hola-**

**-hola te pasa algo-**

**-amm este mm-**

**-sabes, Quinn odia interactuar con los fans desde lo de san francisco no le quedaron muchas ganas, hoy en la mañana estaba peleando con Sam por que tu estubieras con Finn y ella poder escaparse a andar por las calles de Boston, pero se que algo cambio en ella en estas horas que estubo contigo, no se exactamente que pero...**

**-callate por dios santo-** grito Rachel

Amber la miro -**que te pasa que estas loca yo quiero...-**

**-que quieres saber la verdad si no es que ya la sabes, soy RACHEL BARBARA BERRY reportera del boston tribune, trabajo para la pagina de internet Just Jared y e echo varios articulos para la revista Rolling stone magazine-**

Amber abrio la boca no sabia que decir exactamente sin meter mucha presión habia conseguido que la chica se delatara sola sin investigar nada de su vida

**-di algo por favor-** menciono Rachel con la voz entre cortada apunto de llorar

Amber no sabia que decir

**-creo que me enamore de ella-**

**-¿como estas segura de eso?-** pregunto Amber

**-lo siento al verla, por como me besa, por que casi termino haciéndolo con ella en el baño del estudio fotográfico y por que... Me puse celosa al verla como le coqueteaba Andy-**

Amber la miro **-habla con ella yo por mi parte hablare con Santana y Tina, pero tu dile quien eres, como fue que te descubrio Andy-**

Rachel tomo air**e -fue mi maestra y mentora de fotografia ella me mostro la banda y hace 2 meses menciono que vendrian como parte de la gira, hable con el editor del periodico, que se puso en contacto con la radio y al mismo tiempo con Sam...-**

Amber abrio los ojos y miro a rachel **-¿sam sabe de esto?-**

**-no claro que no, hicieron el concurso y me metieron a mi, el objetivo era ver la convivencia de la banda y hacer una historia EL DETRAS DE ADISON, despues me hicieron decidir entre Finn y Quinn, seamos honestas no hay mucha información de Lucy Quinn Fabray, ahi fue cuando decidi hacer otra historia MI DIA CON.. Sabia que funcionaria pero...-**

Amber la miro a los ojos **-el plan fallo, ¿cuando te diste cuenta que fallo?-**

**-cuando me beso por primera vez, nos hicimos pasar por pareja en el restaurante para que nos dieran una mesa alejada ahi fue cuando todo cambio-**

Amber movia la cabeza **-esto no, esto esta mal, sabes lo que causaras, tienes idea de lo que vaz a generar en ella, hay reglas dentro de la banda, hay amor en esta banda no hay nada mas detras de eso-**

Rachel comenzo a llorar **-crees tu que no lo se, que no lo note, ayudame no quiero perder lo que esta pasando con ella-**

Amber miro la cara de desesperación de Rachel miro como en cualquier momento saldria corriendo de la camioneta a contarle todo a Quinn con tal de no perder lo que estaba empezando...

**-no te preocuoes hablaremos con ella, se que entenderá-**

Rachel entre llantos sonrio -**hoy me invito a cenar despues del concierto-**

**-y ahi le contaras que es lo que eres, de Tina y Santana no te preocupes yo hablare con ellas y también con mi chocolate blanco, ahora tranquila por que se dara cuenta de que algo te pasa-**

**-estoy asustada nose como puede reaccionar-**

**-tu tranquila, si ella siente algo por ti te perdonara en ese mismo momento-**

**-¿tu crees?-**

**-si lo creo y se que eso pasara, ahora hay que salir de aqui si no se daran cuenta que esta pasando algo**

Rachel sonrio y bajaron de la camioneta las 2 juntas

**Prueba de sonido**

**Dentro del estadio**

**6:00pm**

**2hrs para el concierto de Adison**

**-hey hermosa estas bien-** pregunto Quinn a Rachel

**-si esta bien, tigre solo tiene dolor de cabeza la llevare al camerino y le dare una pastilla-** respondió Amber

Rachel sonrio y se acerco y abrazo a Quinn diciendo -**no olvides nuestra cena tenemos que hablar-**

Quinn sonrio y la miro

**-hey separense o le echaré agua-** grito Santana

**-No coman pan delante de los pobres-** Grito Puck por el micrófono

Quinn y Rachel se reian al separarse.. Ya se habian soltado cuando Quinn jalo a Rachel del brazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla ocasionando que Finn, Santana, Puck, Britt, Tina, Mike y Sam gritaran** -iuuuu-**

Haciendo que Rachel se sonrojara

Sam grito **-vamos Rachel eres la Fan puedes mejorar eso-**

Rachel camino hasta donde estaba Quinn y se acerco a ella y beso su mejilla... Ocasionand un** -booo-** de todos

**-vamos rubia mejora ese beso**- grito Santana

Rachel estaba apunto de separarse cuando Quinn la tomo de nuevo del brazo y jalandola hacia ella tomo su rostro y lentamente le dio un lindo beso en la frente

**-asco Quinn parece que besaste a Finn-** grito Mike

**-hey que te pasa-** grito Finn

**-vamos metele candela Rachel haz que no se olvide de ti-** grito Britt

Rachel ya caminaba hacia donde estaba Amber y Quinn giro para ver a los chicos con los hombros encogidos

**-Creo que te dejaron con las ganas-** Grito Puck

**-Creo que no..** Grito Santana haciendo la seña que volteara

Cuando volteo tenia a Rachel frente a ella, la jalo de la camisa hacia ella y le dijo -**de esto no te escapas- **dejandole un beso en los labios que causo que todos gritaran

**-WOOWW, AAA, iuuuuu!-**

Rachel se separo de ella por que Sam grito **-Se hace tardes tortolitas y necesitamos ensayar aunque sea 10min mas-**

Quinn morio su labio y vio como las caderas de la morena se contoneaban de un lado a otro por el pasillo rumbo a los camerinos


	13. Chapter 13

Hotel **Boston**

6:20

1hora 30 min**para** el **concierto**

**Lobby**

La banda llego al hotel Puck condujo la Moto hasta el Hotel de esta manera Rachel se fue con Quinn en la camioneta

-los quiero listos en 45min- menciono Sam antes de entrar a la seccion de elevadores

-si mi general- gritaron los chicos causando la risa de todos

Antes de subir al elevador Sam llamo a Quinn para decirle - la suite presidencial sigue ahi la tenemos hasta 4dias para nosotros tus cosas las subi personalmente y hice que Amber le comprara ropa a Rachel para que valla con otra ropa al concierto-

-o.k, muchas gracias eres genial- menciono Quinn

Todoa subieron en 1 solo elevador

En el piso 2 bajo Amber y Tina

En el piso 3 bajo Sam y Mike

En el piso 5 bajo Britt, Santana, Puck y Finn

Quinn y Rachel se quedaron solas Rachel pensaba en como hablar con Quinn mientras Quinn se perdia en sus pensamientos pecaminosos y pensaba y ideaba alguna forma de besarla otra vez, no dijieron palabra alguna en ningun momento hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la habitacion, Quinn metio la mano a su chamarra saco la tarjeta y la deslizo para abrir la puerta.

Al entrar Quinn dejo entrar primero a Rachel que la jalo del brazo y la puso contra la puerta

-Hola-

-hola creo que ya te sientes mejor-

-amm creo que si- menciono Rachel con una amplia sonrisa

-tenemos 40min que quieres hacer-

-quiero hablar contigo de algo-

-si dime-

-que te parece si tomamos asiento-

Rachel tomo a Quinn de la mano y la llevo hasta la sala sentandose a un lado de ella

Quinn pregunto -¿es tan importante?

- si es importante para mi decirteo- (Rachel tomo aire) -no se que me esta pasando la verdad contigo estoy sintiendo algo que jamás habia sentido y se que no es normal y quiero que sepas que...-

No alcanzo a terminar cuando los labios de Quinn ya estaban sobre los de ella besandose con una pasion indefinida, Rachel se dejo guiar por Quinn esta vez, poniendo su cabeza en la recargadera del sofa dandole espacio a Quinn para que besara y acariciara su cuello, las manos de Rachel buscaron salida rapida al irese directo a la espalda de Quinn y comenzar a jalar su camisa hacia arriba, Quinn levanto los brazo y vio como Rachel jalaba lentamente su camisa encontrando debajo de ella un Sosten Azul con encaj, Quinn no perdio la oportunidad y ayudo a Rachel a quedar en la misma condición pero ahora quitandose lentamente le quito los zapatos y entre besos y caricias le desanotono el pantalon quitandolo lentamente Quinn tenia ante ella una morena con un Pecho increíble un Estomago muy trabajado y duro y mas abajo unas piernas dignas de tocar muchas veces y recorrerlas a besos, Quinn se levanto de encima de Rachel y estiró su mano para que Rachel la tomara y la llevo a la Habitacion sin decir palabras, al entrar el cuerpo de Rachel temblaba y Quinn también pero no lo hacia notar...

Las 2 estaban listas para lo que iva a pasar se comenzaron a besar y

TOC.. TOC.. TOC TOC TOC... QUINN ABRE NECESITAMOS LLEVARNOS A RACHEL SOY TINA-

Quinn se separo de ella y sin hacer nada se avento a la cama Rachel se comenzo a reir y fue por su ropa gritando -ya voy dame 5min-

Se puso el pantalon, la blusa, los zapatos y camino con la camisa de Quinn en la mano a la habitación

Quinn se sento en la cama y Rachel se acerco la ayudo a ponerse la camisa y se dio la vuelta cuando iva a caminar Quinn la tomo del brazo y callo encima de le dio un beso y frente a frente le dijo - te veo en un raro o,k-

-y si no te dejo ir- dijo Quinn

-Si no me dejas ir entraran- menciono Rachel

La solto sin antes decir - tenemos una cena no lo olvides y ademas no necesitas arreglarte nada me encanto lo que vi debajo de toda esa ropa-

Rachel sonrio y se despidió aventandole un beso

-hey rachel estas lista- pregunto Tina

-uff no pero vamos-


	14. Chapter 14

**Suite prescidencial**

6:30

**1hora 20** min **para** el **concierto de Adison** en el **est**

**adio** de **Boston**

Quinn se quedo acostada en la cama sin poder moverse no sabia si su corazon se le iva a salir del pecho o que!.. Trato de tranquilizarse tomo aire, conto hasta 100, respiro profundo, camino por toda la suite pero en vez que sus pensamientos su corazon y su energía se enfocaran en otra cosa regresaban a la escena del sillon a Rachel debajo de ella comenzando a respirar agitado a ver su cuerpo semi desnudo la rubia no agunto mas, tomo algo de ropa y corrio a la regadera de alguna forma se tenia que sacar ese calor que sentia por todas partes se quito la ropa y en ropa interior entro al baño cuando estaba apunto de quitarse la ropa interior sono el telefono de la habitacion y salio a contestar.

-bueno-

-hey, soy Sam-

-si que pasa-

-alguien quiere hablar contigo-

- a si y quien podra ser- menciono Quinn sacando una sonrisa automáticamente

Sam se comenzo a reir y menciono sarcasticamente -dice ser tu mas grande Fan-

Quinn hizo caso omiso del sarcasmo de Sam y se comenzó a reir -bueno pasame a mi mas grande Fan-

-hola- hablo una voz entre cortada del otro lado de la linea

-hola, hermosa, amm se escucha algo diferente en tu voz estas bien-

-amm si, solo tengo dolor de cabeza nada del otro mundo, amm este-

-no puedes hablar verdad-

-no mucho-

Quinn se comenzo a reir -quieres jugar al si y al no-

Rachel sonrio del otro lado del telefono -si-

-¿me extrañas?-

-si- y su voz se volvio a entre cortar

-querias hablar conmigo de algo importante-

-si-

-puede esperar hasta la cena-

-no es algo urgente-

-entonces bajo a buscarte-

-no-

-o.k segura que te sientes bien-

-si-

-¿por que llamaste entonces? , se que algo pasa por que tu voz se escucha diferente-

-todo esta bien yo estoy bien y quiero decirte que soy muy feliz de conocerte y saber que estas en mi vida y lo estaras por un largo tiempo- Menciono Rachel en un hilo de voz

-Yo soy mas feliz por que te tengo a ti-

Rachel comenzo a llorar

-¿hey que te pasa? ¿estas llorando? -

-si es la emoción y el dolor de cabeza, me voy a meter a bañar y ponerme guapa para ti-

Quinn sonrio pero su corazón le decia que pasaba algo -yo igual, ¿segura que no quieres que baje?-

-estoy segura te mando un beso enorme-

-yo igual-

-antes de que culges me pasas a Sam por favor- Quinn no entendia muy bien si Tina habia ido por Rachel que demonios hacia Sam en la habitación de Amber y Tina no dijo nada pero se quedo pensando en eso.

-hey, que pasa- hablo Sam

-hey necesito un favor, necesito que me ayudes a preparar la suite para mi y Rachel-

-ajam, que necesitas exactamente-

-flores, velas, cena, vino y chocolates-

-o.k podemos hacer lo siguiente, le dejas la Suite a Britt y Santana y yo organizo todo para ti en una casa privada que tiene este hotel tiene jacuzzi y alberca te parece-

-me gusta la idea, pero quiero todo listo para después del concierto-

-si tigre tu tranquila, hasta música romántica te pondre-

-mas te vale- Quinn se comenzo a reir

-te paso a Rachel de nuevo - menciono Sam

-o.k- dijo Quinn

-mande- se esucho a la morena hablar

-nada solo te quiero decir que te veo mas tarde estoy muy ansiosa por la cena-

No se escucho palabras del lado de Rachel solo un suspiro muy grande y despues -yo también ya quiero estar contigo-

Quinn sonrio y dijo -me tengo que bañar-

-yo igual adios-

-bye-

Quinn estaba sentada en la cama y se quedo pensando en muchas cosas y pensando en todas estas cosas se metio a bañar.


	15. Chapter 15

Suite prescidencial

6:40

1hora 10 min para el concierto de Adison en el estadio de Boston

Quinn se salionde bañar y se puso la camisa que habia escogido Rachel para ella combinandola con un levis roto su chamara de cuero poniendose de nuevo sus botas negras, cuando ya se habia cambiando tocaron la puerta..

-voy- grito Quinn

Alguien tocaba con muchas ansiedad,

-ya voy, ya voy carajo-

Camino hasta la puerta y abrio la puerta, frente a ella aparecio Santana

-¿que quieres?-

-britt esta con Tina, Amber y Rachel, Tina fue por ella hace 5min pues le compro ropa para el concierto y Sam me mando para aca contigo-

-pues ya que, pasa-

Quinn entro y detrás de ella entro Santana con el ceño fruncido.

Santana echo un vistazo a la habitación y se sentó en uno de los sillones Quinn entro al cuarto por algunas cosas pero Santana no pudo esperar a que saliera para aventar las preguntas

-Quinn..- hablo Santana desde el sillon donde estaba

-si que pasa- contesto Quinn

-quiero la verdad ¿por que querias dejar la banda?-

Quinn tardo en contestar no sabia que decir exactamente hasta que Santana entro a la habitación -fue por lo que paso en los angeles,¿verdad?-

Quinn tenia la cabeza agachada no confirmo ni nego nada, Santana la miraba y agrego a lonque dijo -por que no le dijiste a Sam y a tu Padre que Ella te busco y te pidio dinero dime-

- no lo se, me dio gusto verla en los angeles pero cuando la vi otra vez en san francisco con ese hombre medio coraje y minutos despues paso lo de la fan loca que me mordio el brazo y mi coraje crecio y fuu no se, estaba enfadada-

Santana la miro a los ojos -por dios cada vez que veo directo a tus ojos tengo miedo de salir embarazada..- Quinn se comenzo a reir junto con Santana -creo que ya hubiera embarazado a unas cuantas y unos cuantos no crees-

-creo que si pero es no es el punto, no es justa tu reaccion debiste de haber hablado con nosotros que somos tu familia y amigos de año, conmigo que soy tu hermana...

-de toda la vida- mencionaron las 2 al mismo tiempo

-es verdad hay que tener confianza en el equipo- menciono Quinn mientras acomodaba sus cosas

-exactamente- menciono Santana con una amplia sonrisa -y como hay que tener confianza en el equipo le pedire a Britt que sea mi novia-

Quinn abrió los ojos y la miro asustada -creo que te afecto el clima de Boston-

-no hoy conoci a una persona increíble y es ella, queremos lo mismo y tenemos una combinación perfecta en la cama disfrute cada minuto con ella y quiero volverlo a hacer cada dia y noche que me resta de vida-

-y ahora resulta que yo soy la romántica ya te escuchaste, tu con algo formal woow eso me sorpre pense que todavía no me superabas- mencionó Quinn con una amplia sonrisa y sarcásticamente todo lo anterior

Santana tomo una almohada y se la avento golpeando a Quinn en la cara -para iniciar Fabray tu eres la romántica, segundo he tenido 5 relaciónes formales 2 me engañaron y 3 las deje sin contar a Puck que solo fueron besos y abrazos, tercera entre tu y yo no paso nada estabamos tan ebrias que nos quedamos dormidas una encima de la otra aquella navidad-

Quinn se comenzo a reir -no puedo creer que en 4 meses valla a hacer 3 años de eso-

-si que pasan los años rápido por eso quiero formalizar todo con Britt no quiero que pasan los años y seguir sola y tu que pasa con esa morena-

Quinn sonrio -nada- mordiendo su labio inferior.

Santana la miro -creo que alguien atrapo a esos ojos verdes para que solo la embarazan a ella-

-creo que si, creo que si- menciono Quinn saliendo de la recamara y entrando a la sala.

Suite presidencial

7:00pm

59min para el concierto de Adison en Boston

Santana miraba televisión mientras Quinn entraba y salia de la habitación con algo de desesperación, cosa que ya tenia mariada a la latina,

-por dios que te pasa sientate ya- grito Santana

Quinn se sento -no me pasa nada solo que le pedi un favor a Sam y no tengo idea si lo pudo hacer-

Comenzaron a tocar la puerta y las 2 chicas se voltearon a ver

-levantate a abrir- grito Santana a Quinn

-ya voy, voy- al abrir la puerta encontró a Puck, Mike,Finn y Sam -hey pasen-

Quinn detuvo a Sam -dime que todo esta listo-

-si tranquila todo esta listo-

-uff una cosa menos en que pensar, como esta ella sigue con dolor de cabeza-

-no ya se le quito-

-oye y ¿que hacias con las chicas hace rato?-

- amm este, me mandaron por unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza de ella-

Quinn se dio cuenta que Sam tardo en contestar y titubeo a la hora de responder, Quinn sabia que sam era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella y el grupo hasta ocultar un cadáver, pero algo de todo esto no le comenzaba a gustar.

Los chicos platicaban entre ellos habian pasado 10min ya eran las 7:45pm ya

Quinn entro por ultima vez a la habitación para ponerse lo que Rachel le habia escogido para el concierto

Al salir Finn la miro y se acercó a ella la abrazo y le dijo al oido -te vez hermosa-

Quinn se sonrojo y camino hasta donde estaba Sam -creo que estamos listos- grito Sam -Chicos quiero que esta presentación la disfruten, esta es el inicio de una serie de conciertos por PARÍS, LONDRES, ESPAÑA Y FRANCIA me confirmaron hace 1 hora-

Los muchachos saltaban de felicidad sabían que la agenda que se les venia encima era importante y lo que queria y deseaban siempre.

-todo saldra genial- grito Mike

-mas vale que si- grito Sam mirando a Quinn y se dijo para el mismo -Mas le vale a la morena que si-

-vamos ya- Grito Puck

-si vamos la limusina los espera-

Todos subieron ala elevedor al bajar a lobby Quinn pregunto -y ¿Rachel y Britt?-

Sam la miro y le dijo -ellas se van con Tina y Amber no te preocupes hay otra limusina esperandolas-

Quinn y Santana se miraron fue cuando Santana pregunto -me puedo quedar a esperar-

Sam respondió -no, ni tu tampoco Quinn vamonos que se hace tarde-

Subieron a la limusina y alguien grito -al estadio-

30min para el concierto.


	16. Chapter 16

**Saliendo de la suite**

**6:25pm**

**¿Que paso con Rachel**?

Tina y ella subieron al elevador, Rachel estaba pensando en como bajarse el calor que recorria su cuerpo, Tina la miraba pues el rojo de las mejillas de Rachel no era normal.

Mientras bajaban en el elevador, Rachel hacia todo lo posible por no pensar en Quinn pero era imposible dejar de pensar en la rubia encima de ella, comenzando a respirar agitadamente, atacandola con besos en todas partes acariciando su estomago y ver la cara Quinn al ver sus piernas eso no lo podía sacar de su cabeza.

Llegaron al piso 2 y salieron del elevedor caminaron hasta la puerta de la habitación Tina abrio y dentro de la habitación estaba Amber preparando algunas cosas, -**niñas estan listas tenemos muy poco tiempo**-

Tina camino al baño sin decir nada, en la puerta se quedo Rachel parada, cuando Amber la llamo para que viera lo que usaria esa noche, la puerta solo se emparejó dejandola abierta un poco, Amber escucho el agua de la regadera correr sabia que Tina se comenzaria a bañar entonces fue ahi cuando ataco...

**-hablaste con ella**-

Rachel levanto la mirada y respondio **-no, no pude hablar con ella-**

**-¿por que?-**

**-no lo se es complicado-**

**-complicado es ocultar las cosas-**

**-intente pero cuando estabamos hablando...-**

**-te termino besando-**

**-si, es imposible negarse a esos ojos verdes**-

Amber se comenzo a reir -**es imposible negarse a ella mejor dime**-

Rachel se comenzo a reir, agacho la cabeza -**dime como le voy a hacer no tengo idea como decirselo, ella no se merece esto, no se merece que el oculte la verdad-**

Las chicas no se dieron cuenta de que Sam estaba en la puerta, apunto de tocar cuando en ese momento escucho..

-**y que le digo, HOLA QUINN FABRAY TE MENTI NO SOY LO QUE DIJE QUE ERA SOY PERIODISTA-**

Sam tomo la chapa y empujo la puerta golpeando contra la pared -**Que tu eres qu**e-

Amber y Rachel se voltearon a ver super asustadas por la reacción de Sam y la cara de enojo que tenia.

**-te hice una preguta ¿que eres que?**-

Rachel levanto la cabeza sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y con la voz entre cortada dijo **-SOY PERIODISTA-**

Sam estaba conteniendo su rabia, Amber corrio a abrazarlo para que se calmara

**-como demonios me ocultaste esto Amber, sabes lo que esto ocacionara a Quinn**..(mirando a Rachel comenzo a decir lo siguiente)** tienes idea de lo que ocasionaras, tienes idea de lo que le haras... Sabes que toma tus cosas y largate no te quiero ver y alejate de ella si me entero que te acercaste yo mismo mandare a mi equipo de seguridad para que te saquen del lugar-**

Rachel solo lloraba al escuchar las palabras de Sam, En ese momento Tina salio del baño habia escuchado todo.

Cuando salio ayudo a Amber para tranquilizar a Sam

-**no puedo irme solo dejame que me despida**- menciono Rachel con la voz entre cortada

Sam la miro con una cara de enojo **-no y sabes que no dejare que te acerques a ella de nuevo**-

**-por favor, es importante ella para mi, es imposible imaginar lo que causare pero por lo menos dejame despedirme-** suplicaba Rachel

**-ya te dijieron que no niña, sabia estaba segura que tu ocultabas algo, que no era normal tu forma de ser-** grito Tina desde su lugar

En ese momento entro Amber **-todos se calman, Tina sirve de algo baja al lobby y compra unas pastillas para el estomago de Sam y compra algo para el dolor de cabeza de Rachel y a mi traime una botella de vino necesito relajarme.-**

Tina camino por su cartera y miro a Rachel -**Maldita perra**-

**-Tina-** grito Amber **-Muevete-**

Tina salio de la habitación

-**necesito que te calmes Sam, Rachel se enamoro de Quinn y creo que Quinn también se enamoro**-

Sam se levanto y grito **-esas son estupidez**-

Rachel no dejaba de llorar

**-piensa Sam, si se va ahorita Quinn es capaz de cancelar la presentación y si se cancela, Adios a la gira por el viejo continente-** menciono Amber

Sam se puso la mano en la cara y se comenzo a tocar la frente, en ese momento Rachel hizo la intención de hablar y Sam grito** -ni se te ocurra, mira lo que estas ocasionando, dame 3min para poner mis ideas en orden-**

Los 3 se quedaron callados sin decir nada Amber sento a Rachel en la cama y la abrazo ocasionando que Rachel llorara mas, -**Por dios callate, mira el problem que**** ocasionaste-**

**-Sam no le hables asi, por favor**- menciono Amber

Rachel lloraba, en ese momento Sam hablo...

**-ya lo tengo, haremos como si no supieramos nada, seguiras con la farsa, como si fueras una Fan loca por ella, iremos al concierto, regresaremos del concierto cenaras con ella, no diras absolutamente nada y antes de que den las 7am saldras de su habitación sin decir nada, tomaras tus cosas y te vas, sin antes firmarme un contrato donde diga que si sale alguna publicidad de la banda o de Quinn de este dia te demandaremos...** (miro a Amber y luego a Rachel) **ENTENDISTE**-

Entre lagrimas Rachel respondio **-si-**

**-ahora la llamaremos y fingiremos que nada esta pasando-** menciono Sam tomando el telefono, marco y dijo **-esta sonando-**

**-bueno-**

**-hey, soy Sam-**

**-si que pasa-**

**-alguien quiere hablar contigo-**

**- a si y quien podra ser-**

Sam se comenzo a reir y menciono sarcasticamente -**dice ser tu mas grande Fan-**

**-bueno pasame a mi mas grande Fan-** Menciono Quinn

Antes de darle el telefono Sam tapo la bocina y le dijo a Rachel -**ni se te ocurra decir algo, ten habla con ella-**

**-hola-** hablo una voz entre cortada del otro lado de la linea

-**hola, hermosa, amm se escucha algo diferente en tu voz estas bien-**

**-amm si, solo tengo dolor de cabeza nada del otro mundo, amm este-**

**-no puedes hablar verdad-**

**-no mucho-** Dijo Rachel mirando a Sam y Amber que la miraban

Quinn se comenzo a reir -**quieres jugar al si y al no**-

Rachel sonrio y respondio **-si-**

**-¿me extrañas?-**

**-si-** y su voz se volvio a entre cortar

**-querias hablar conmigo de algo importante-**

-**si-**

**-puede esperar hasta la cena-**

**-no es algo urgente-**

**-entonces bajo a buscarte-**

**-no-** grito Rachel

**-o.k segura que te sientes bien**-

**-si-** Mencionó Rachel tapándose la boca para evitar decir algo y contener sus sollozos

**-¿por que llamaste entonces? , se que algo pasa por que tu voz se escucha diferente-**

**-todo esta bien yo estoy bien y quiero decirte que soy muy feliz de conocerte y saber que estas en mi vida y lo estaras por un largo tiempo-** Menciono Rachel en un hilo de voz

-Yo** soy mas feliz por que te tengo a ti-**

Rachel comenzo a llorar no puedo contenerse sentia que jamas la perdonaria cuando se enterar de lo que estaba pasando en realidad

**-¿hey que te pasa? ¿estas llorando? -**

**-si es la emoción y el dolor de cabeza, me voy a meter a bañar y ponerme guapa para ti-**

**-yo igual, ¿segura que no quieres que baje?-**

**-estoy segura te mando un beso enorme-**

**-yo igual-**

**-antes de que culges me pasas a Sam por favor**-

Rachel solto el telefono y le dijo **-quiere hablar contigo**-, se fue al baño y siguio llorando

**-hey, que pasa-** hablo Sam

-**hey necesito un favor, necesito que me ayudes a preparar la suite para mi y Rachel-**

**-ajam, que necesitas exactamente-**

**-flores, velas, cena, vino y chocolates-**

**-o.k podemos hacer lo siguiente, le dejas la Suite a Britt y Santana y yo organizo todo para ti en una casa privada que tiene este hotel tiene jacuzzi y alberca te parece-**

**-me gusta la idea, pero quiero todo listo para después del concierto-**

**-si tigre tu tranquila, hasta música romántica te pondre-**

**-mas te vale-** Quinn se comenzo a reir

-te paso a Rachel de nuevo - menciono Sam

-o.k- dijo Quinn

Sam fue por ella al Baño y le dijo **-quiere hablar contigo de nuevo pobre de ti si dices algo- **

rachel salio del baño y camino hasta donde estaba el telefono y lo levanto

-**mande-** se esucho a la morena hablar

**-nada solo te quiero decir que te veo mas tarde estoy muy ansiosa por la cena**-

Rachel se contuvo y avento un suspiro enorme y dijo -**yo también ya quiero estar contigo-**

Quinn sonrio y dijo **-me tengo que bañar-**

**-yo igual adios-**

**-bye-**

**-sam seguro que no se dara cuenta-** pregunto Amber a Sam que estaba con el telefono en la mano comenzado a marcar para hacer una llamada

-**estoy seguro que no, ire a preparar algo que me pidio para ti, Amber que se bañe y usa tus ingenio y quitale los ojos rojos, y por favor por lo menos sonrie cuando estes con ella-**

Sam salio de la habitación y regreso **-voy por britt tambien regreso en 7min**-

Cuando se fue Amber llevo a Rachel al baño y le dio ropa interior nueva un conjunto de victoria secret en rojo, junto con un vestido del mismo color lo conbino perfectamente con unos tacones negros y su chamarr de cuero Rachel estaba sentada en la taza viendo como Amber preparaba cada cosa.

**-hey, hey mirame-** menciono Amber a Rachel -**quiero que te bañes para ella, quete cambies esta noche para ella, que te aregles personalmente para ella y disfrutes esa noche junto a ella prometo, escuchame prometo que hablare con Sam para areglar todo esto o.k, ahora saldre de aqui y tu te podras bañar**-

Rachel medio sonrio al salir Amber comenzo a llorar se quito la ropa que traia y se metio a bañar llorando deseando que solo fuera un mal momento que le estaba jugando del destino, mientras estaba dentro del baño se repeti -**por que**- y lloraba sin tener consuelo.

**_Habitacion de Amber_**

**_7:10pm_**

Los minutos corrian tan lento par Rachel senti que el reloj no se movia sabia que tenia que aprovechar cada minuto que le quedaba con Quinn . Al salir de bañarse se puso lo que Amber le dio mientras lo hacia se repetia **-yo estoy bien, esta noche la pasare increíble-** al verse al espejo encontro sus ojos rojos y una cara muy demacrada, sabia que si aparecia de esa manera frente a ella se daria cuenta. Al salir encontro a Tina sonriendole forzadamente, a una Britt lista para el concierto a una Amber con una super sonrisa al verla lista.

**-tina muevete necesita que la peinemos y la maquillemos muevete solo tenemos 20min-** grito Amber mientras corria por la plancha del pelo

Tina camino con su caja especial de maquillaje y comenzo a maquillar a Rachel cuando se acerco le dijo al oido -**te ayudare para que estes con ella y mas te vale que no la hagas sufrir por que si lo haces yo personalmente te golpeare, yo y Amber hablaremos con Sam para que hable con ella y cambie las cosas**-

Rachel la miro sorprendida no sabia que decir y solo la abrazo sabia que ellas hacian un gran esfuerzo pero estaba segura que podia confiar en ellas

Sam entro **-nos vamos primero, amor te veo en el estadio somos la ultima banda en tocar tienes otra limusina a tu disposición subo con los muchachos por Santana y Quinn**- Sam miro a Rachel y se acerco a donde estaba -**tenemos un plan y mas te vale que lo sigas al pie de la letra aqui estan los documentos firma**-

Rachel sin pensarlo tomo los papeles y comenzo a firmar los papeles sin leer

Sam tomo los papeles y los guardo en una de las maletas de Amber, volteo a ver a Rachel y menciono **-hiciste lo correcto, y ya te dije por lo menos sonrie, nos vemos en un rato**-

Rachel miro a Tina y Amber y contuvo las lagrimas lo mas que pudo. Britt no se habia dado cuenta de lo que sucedia, ni noto nada raro.

Al salir del hotel una limusina las esperaba tal como lo dijo Sam condujo hasta el estadio, dentro de la limusina Rachel se repetia -**sonrie por ella, por favor-**

_**Dentro de los camerinos del estadio**_

**7:40pm**

**20min para el concierto de Adison**

**-hey Mike, Finn y Puck compartiran camerino Santana y Quinn compartiran camerino igua, sus nk, bres estan en las puertas de los camerinos, vamos despues de Imagine Dragons-** grito Sam a los chicos al bajar de la limusina

-**hey y ¿quien va primero que Imagime Dragons?-** pregunto Mike

-**va The killers y antes de ellos va Capital cities** - mencionó Sam

-**¿nosotros vamos a cerrar el evento?**- pregunto Finn

-**si**- dijo Sam con una amplia sonrisa

-**excelente, bien, si,-** fue lo que se escucho decir a los chicos

Quinn estaba en otro planeta disfrutaba del triunfo y del momento con la banda pero sentia que algo le faltaba..

Al entrar al camerino se sento en una de la sillas que habia Santana se acostó en el sillon en ese momento se levanto y dijo -**ya no agunto voy al baño**- Quinn la miro y se comenzó a reir

Entro al baño Quinn camino por le lugar donde habia fotos de bandas que habian estado ahi antes, discos de binil, un reproductor de estos discos, un refrigerador pequeño que tenia dentro una botella de vino Zinfandel con varias copas encima del refrigerado, Quinn tomo la botella en ese momento salio Santana

-**¿quieres vino?**-

La latina la miro algo confundida **-me quieres emborrachar fabray**-

Quinn se comenzo a reir y le diio - c**laro que no pero no se estoy nerviosa no tengo idea por qu**e-

Santana sonrio y dijo -**si sabes por que, ¿cuantas horas tienes sin ver a la morena?-**

**-como 2 creo-**

**-ahi esta estas nerviosa por que no sabes que esta pasando con ella y quieres verla para saber que esta bien-**

**-creo que si quiero verla para saber si esta bien**-


	17. Chapter 17

**Camerinos**

**7:45pm**

**15min para el inicio** del **concierto**

Quinn y Santana abrieron aquella botella de zinfandel mientras platicaban y hablaban de lo loco que habia sido ese dia alguien toco la puerta y las 2 al mismo tiempo gritaron -vaz tu-

Se comenzaron a reir y Santana se levanto del lugar de donde estaba con la copa de vino en la mano

-me debes una soda Fabray- abrio la puerta y en la puerta aparecio Jason Fabray, Santana al verlo se puso palida y escondió la copa detras de ella causando una carcajada de Jason -Santana por dios, ya se que toman ya olvidaste aquella navidad de hace 3años atras-

Santana se comenzo a reir nerviosamente -claro que no Sr. Fabray-

Jason se comenzo a reir y dijo -huy que formalidad Señorita lopez, dame un abrazo y dejame pasar-

Santana abrazo a Jason mientras Quinn esperaba atras de ella, -y qur no hay nada para tu bebe-

Jason solto a Santana y abrazo a su bebe Quinn -hola bebe- le dijo al oido y ell respondio -hola papi-

Cuando se soltaron Jason la miro de arriba a bajo y dijo -me gusta comi te vez el dia de hoy mas juvenil-

-si todo se lo debemos a una hermosa moren que tiene a esta Fabray loca- menciono Santana

-te puedes callar- griro Quinn

Jason fruncio el ceño al estilo de Quinn y dijo -hey es verdad tu tio me llamo fuiste a comer a tonny's con una morena guapisima y que ademas le dijiste que era tu novia-

Quinn miro a su padre muy sorprendida y respondio -ella no es mi novia y pues el tio...tu lo conoces...amm ni dejo...pero bueno seria muy bueno que...ella y yo...-

Jason sonrio -por dios te atrapo ni hablar puedes, de esa manera me puse yo cuando te hable de martha-

Jason cerro los ojos y se puso la mano en la boca

Quinn no soportaba ni escuchar el nombre de ella pues le subia lo Fabray a la cabeza y terminaba diciendo miles de cosas malas

Quinn lo miro y entre cerro lo ojos -y como esta ella-

Jason se sorprendió y respondio -bien manda sus saludos y mucha suerte-

Quinn lo miro y dijo - se que no he respondido para la boda, pero estare ahi lo prometo-

Jason no dijo nada solo la abrazo ahi fue cuando avento la bomba -mi madre me busco en los angeles-

-¿que tu madre hizo que?- menciono Jason

-mi madre me busco en los Angeles me pidio dinero y se lo di, despues fue a buscarme a san francisco y tambien le di dinero-

Jason miro a Quinn -ya tienes 21años ya sabes lo que haces pero si se atreve a volver a aparecer mas vale que no le des dinero ya, no quiero que solo te busque para eso-

Quinn abrazo a su padre muy fuerte -perdón por no decirte-

-bebe no pasa nada mi obligación es protegerte pero tu tienes que aprender a defenderte también, no quiero lagartonas como tu madre a un lado de ti Lucy Quinn Fabray valed mucho y tienes un corazón increíblemente dulce y no quiero que nadie le haga nada a mi bebe-

Quinn abrazo a su padre mas fuerte, mientras Santana miraba la imagen y lloraba por escuchar eso último

Jason solto a Quinn y camino hacia la puerta -hey bebe-

-si papi-

-acabalos... Y algo mas te vale que la morena que tu tio dice este muy guapa, por que quiero nietos-

Quinn miro a Santana y se comenzaron a reir -creo que Rachel se vera bien con el apellido Fabray- menciono Santana

Mientras Quinn tomaba un trago directo de la botella y decia -no se creo que mi padre se volvio loco-


	18. Chapter 18

**Camerinos**

**7:50pm**

**10 min para que inicie** el **concierto**

Santana daba vueltas por todo el lugar mientras Quinn estaba en el sillon acostada

-por dios latina calmate ya- mencionó Quinn

-no puedo estoy ansiosa, quiero salir de aqui directo al hotel y de ahi a casa con mi madre-

-¿vendra al concierto?-

-si sabes que no se lo perderia por nada del mundo-

Quinn se quedo mirando el techo, -como odio que sam nos haga esto, ¿que estaran haciendo los muchachos- pregunto Santana a Quinn

-no tengo idea-

Camerinos

7:53pm

8min para el concierto

Quinn se sento en el sillon y Santana en la silla en ese momento tocaron se voltearon a ver y Santana corrrio a abrir, en la puerta apareció Sam -Santana ven conmigo-

-hey y yo que- grito Quinn levantandose automáticamente del sillon

Sam la miro -tu espera aqui-

Quinn se avento de espaldas al sillon otra vez sin decir nada escucho la puerta cerrarse de un solo golpe

**Limusina**

**7:50pm**

**10min para el concierto**

-Rachel sonrie para la foto- gritaba Britt

En ese momento alguien abrio la puerta del carro era Sam -Britt ven conmigo te llevare con Santana y tu quedate aqui- apunto a Rachel con el dedo

Britt bajo del carro, Rachel agacho la cabesa y se comenzó a decir -sonrie, vamos la niña de papi tiene que sonreir-

**Camerino**

**7:54**

**6min para que inicie** el **concierto**

Alguien tocaba la puerta del camerino nuevamente

Quinn se levanto y grito -ya voy-volo hasta la puerta

Al abrir frente a ella aparecio una morena, con un cuerpaso, montada en unos tacones negros dejando ver unas piernas dignas de detener el trafico en cualquier lugar, con un vestido en color rojo vino, pegado a su cuerpo, delineando su figura de poquito mas arriba de las rodillas, pasando por sus caderas, subiendo por el pecho y terminando en un escote increíble que dejaba ver 2 grandes razones por las cuales Quinn habia echo tiempo viendo ese lugar todo eso combinado en una chamara de cuero negra, un rostro hermoso, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, una mirada iluminada y un cabello increíblemente painado.

-hola- menciono la chica de la puerta

Quinn abrio la boca y respondio -hola-

La morena sonreia y movio la cabeza -¿no me dejaras entrar?...Quinn-

-amm este si te dejo entrar sera bajo tu responsabilidad-

Rachel se comenzo a reir -o.k es bajo mi responsabilidad y ¿te gusta como me veo?-

-si te vez increíble, pero pasa antes de que alguien te vea y le cuenten a Rachel que estoy con alguien mas-

Rachel se comenzo a reir y se acerco a ella y golpeo su brazo -ouch hay por que me pegas-

Rachel se acerco y Quinn la tomo de la mano y la llevo con ella al sillon, Quinn se sento dejando espacio para que Rachel se sentara a un lado pero Rachel se sento en sus piernas, y delicadamente beso la frente de Quinn.

-creo que te extrañe- menciono Quinn

-yo también creo que te extrañe- dijo Rachel mientras se levantaba de Quinn y se sentaba a un lado de ella.

Se miraron directamente a los ojos y Quinn noto algo raro y pregunto -¿te sientes bien?-

-ahorita si, por que te tengo aqui a un lado mio-

Quinn sonrio pero sabia que habia un brillo en esos ojos antes de irse con Sam, puso su frente contra la de ella diciendo -si te sientes mal dime por favor-

Rachel sonrio y lentamente llevo sus labios a los de Quinn, Quinn puso una mano en la cara de Rachel y la otra en su pierna mientras Rachel se haci camino bajo la camisa de Quinn para tocar su estomago muy bien trabajado.

Quinn le quito la charra a Rachel y Rachel como pudo se quito los zapatos y pego una de sus piernas a la de Quinn y la deslizo hacia arriba, causando que Quinn no dejara bajar su pierna y la subiera Rachel subio la otra pierna y quedo sentada en el sillon con las piernas encima de Quinn, se levanto, doblo su vestido hacia arriba 1 vez y de piernas abiertas se sentó encima de Quinn.

Las manos de Quinn comenzaron a acariciar las piernas de Rachel desde las pantorrillas, subiendo por las rodillas comenzado a abrirse paso por debajo del vestido de Rachel hasta llegar a toca los 2 lados de su ropa interior y comenzar a tirar hacia abajo, Rachel detuvo las manos de Quinn, se detuvieron de besarse y Quinn avento su cabeza hacia atrás, Rachel se comenzó a reír Quinn comenzo a sacar las manos pero las de Rachel no la dejaron -no quiero que te detengas, pero la puerta no tiene seguro y cualquiera puede abrir y vernos-

-que nos vea, puede que aprendan algo-

Rachel se comenzó a reir Quinn saco las mano y Rachel se levanto a cerrar la puerta cuando iba de regreso alguien toco -4min Quinn-

Quinn jalo aire y Rachel se sentó como estaba Quinn tenia las manos pegadas al sillo y la cabeza pegada al respaldo viendo hacia arriba, Rachel puso todo su cuerpo encima de ella y se acercó a su oído -o me dejas como estaba o me regalas 4min en el cielo-

Quinn sonrio y regreso sus manos rapidamente donde las tenia, comenzo a jalar entre despacio y rapido aquel calson rojo, Rachel se levantó y lo dejo caer al piso, regreso a la misma posicion que tenia, las manos de Quinn se abrieron paso rapido hacia la entre pierna de Rachel, mirandose a los ojos, Quinn lentamente deslizo un dedo solo por encima Rachel apreto las pienas a las de Quinn, Quinn sonrio al sentir aquel impulso de Rachel.

-Quinn 3min-

-ya te oi la primera vez carajo-

Rachel se comenzo a reir, viendola a los ojos Quinn le pidio permiso y lentamente introdujo dos dedos en su vagina causanso un suspiro fuerte en Rachel, los saco lentamente y los volvió a introducir una vez mas, Rachel mordio su labio inferior y con una respiración entre cortada -hazlo por que creo que no tenemos mucho tiempo-

Quinn sonrio y beso a la morena en la boca, puso su mano izquierda en el trasero de Rachel y la otra la dejo libre para entrar y salir de Rachel primero fue lento, Rachel se comenzo a balancear en la mano de Quinn, despues Quinn le puso algo de presión al comenzar a mover las piernas solo se escuchaba un entre cortado -hay si, si si- de Rachel.

Quinn le metio las presión y con sus dedos comenzo a buscar el punto exacto, cuando lo encontro solo escucho un -aufuuu- Rachel

-Quinn 2min, carajo que estas haciendo- se escuho mientras golpeaban la puerta ,

Rachel apreto la boca y dejo escapar una gran bocanada de aire, Quinn bajo la intensidad cuando las piernas de Rachel dejaron de hacer presión a las suyas, Rachel se dejo caer encima de Quinn, Quinn tenia las manos dentro del vestido de Rachel todavía y las saco lentamente y las puso en su espalda la morena comenzo a besar la oreja de Quinn ahi fue cuando Rachel escucho lo que no queria escuchar.

-te tengo que decir algo- menciono Quinn mientras besaba su cuello

-a si dime que, puede ser mejor que esto que me diste-

Quinn levanto a Rachel y mirandola a los ojos le dijo -TE AMO, QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO, QUIERO INTENTAR ALGO CONTIGO, QUIERO AMARTE MAS DE LO QUE YA CREO QUE TE AMO Y QUE ME AMES DE LA MISMA MANERA-

los ojos de Rachel se llenaron de lagrimas y solo pudo abrazar a Quinn para que no notara que llorara, con la voz entre cortada -YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO-

Quinn sonrio como si le hubieran dado un Grammy Rachel no solto de abrazarla se contuvo ahi lo mas que pudo para no comenzar a llorar y decir lo que estaba pasando

Alguien golpeo la puerta -rubia, ya te vi suelta a la morena ya-

Rachel y Quinn se comenzaron a reir Rachel se levanto de Quinn se limpio las lagrimas sin que Quinn lo notara Quinn se agacho y levanto los calsones de Rachel ayudandole a ponerselos de nuevo le puso los zapatos y se levanto del sillon,

se escucho a Finn -Quinn carajo ya es hora-

Quinn camino hasta la puerta y antes de abrirla le dio la mano a Rachel que se ponia su chamarra y le dava la su chamarra a Quinn para que se la pusiera antes de salir tomo a Rachel de la cintura y le dio un beso mientras Rachel abria la puerta las 2 salieron todo el equipo estaba en la puerta, las 2 salieron con una enorme sonrisa.

Santana miro a Quinn y se acerco a decirle -disimula un poco tu cara dd que acabas ds tener sexo'

Quinn se comenzo a reir Sam miraba la cara de felicidad de Quinn al ver a Rachel platicar con Amber

Sam se acerco a Quinn y le dijo -hey, ella nunca estara al nivel y otra cosa no la peges a tu corazon, me escuchaste-

Quinn lo miro pero cuando iba a decir algo alguien lo llamo

Rachel se acerco a Quinn por que noto que Sam le habia dicho algo

-que pasa-

-nada- abrazo a Rachel y beso su Frente

Sin dejar de pensar lo que Sam le habia dicho

* * *

**Hola ¿como estan? Saludos **

**Queremos pedir el dia de hoy **

**un favor queremos saber que**

**les ha parecido la historia hasta el momento **

**queremos escucharlos :).**

** nuestro escritor de 500 dias Nos dejo con el fic tirado pero nuestra escritora estrella le esta entrando al quite para terminarlo y tener un linda historia, Ademas de sorprendernos el dia de hoy con una historia nueva que publicaremos muy pronto por este medio, siganos en twitter y Sin mas que decir saludos y besos. **

**Atte. Babyachele producciones **


	19. Chapter 19

**Estadio de boston**

**8:01pm**

**Concierto**

-Hoooola Boston- grito el presentador

-buenas noches, estan listos para estas 2hrs 30min de IMAGINE DRAGONS, THE KILLERS, CAPITAL CITIES Y A LA BANDA DE LA CIUDAD ADISON-

-Quiero que reciban con un enorme aplauso a IMAGINE DRAGONS-

El estadio estaba lleno y la gente gritaba como loco los chicos estaban en el pasillo Quinn no se separaba de Rachel la tenia abrazada mientras todos estaban juntos.

Aparecio Kevin y Johnny llamando a Amber

Puck se acerco y escucho lo que decia Johnny, Amber miro a Sam y lo llamo con la mano

Sam se separo de los chicos y camimo hacia donde estaba Sam -que paso amor-

-los periodistas quieren una entrevista con Quinn..(Amber saco su telefono y le mostro varias fotos que rodaban por la red junto a Rachel).. Quieren preguntarle de la morena con la que paso la tarde y quieren hablar con Finn de como superara de que Quinn le quitara la conquista-

Sam miro a Johnny -di que no daremos entrevista hasta mañana en el aeropuerto de boston y tu kevin prepara un auto para que en ese se valla Rachel y Quinn tenlo listo para cuando se acabe el concierto, vallan a hacerlo-

-amor ayudame a separarlas necesito hablar con Rachel-

-sam si no te calmes no te voy a ayudar y dejare que Rachel le dija a Quinn la verdad-

Sam tomo aire

Del otro lado Quinn se percato que algo pasaba no perdia pisaba de la conversión de Rachel, Britt y Santana pero tampoco perdia pisada de las reacciones de Sam

-necesito que le digas a Rachel entonces lo que esta pasando- menciono Sam a Amber

-esta bien pero trata de tranquilizarte Quinn se dara cuenta, yo pienso que sera mejor que le digas lo que esta pasando-

Sam se acerco y abrazo a Amber y le dijo al oido -prefiero que sea una aventura de una noche que romperle el corazon a mi estrella-

Amber lo miro y le dio un beso en los labios..-por dios no coman pan frente de los pobres- grito Finn

-les hire a echar agua- grito Santana

Imagine dragons estaba en el escenario y comenzo cantando

it's time

Los chicos comenzaron a cantar Rachel no se queria separar de Quinn sentia que si lo hacia nunca volveria a estar con ella y necesitaba sentirla ahi junto a ella, pues Rachel sabia que sus horas junto a Quinn estaban contadas.

Quinn sospechaba algo pero cada que trataba de unir ideas Rachel las tumbaba llamando su atencion, o dandole un beso en la mejilla, dandole besos cortos en la boca o acariciando su espalda o jugando con su chamara.

Las canciones que le siguieron despues de esa fue

Demons

Radioactive

on top of the word

Para cerrar con Who we are

La banda bajo del esenario y se tomo fotos con Adison

Los chicos interactuaron unos segundos con la banda, los siguientes en subir fueron la banda de The killers

Brandon flowers choco con Quinn y con una sonrisa le dijo -woow eres muy guapa y esos ojos son increíbles, perdon por chocar contigo-

-no hay problema eres brandon flowers -

Brandon se comenzó a reir y camino hacia el esenario

The killer abrio con

Human

Le siguio conn

Runaways

Spaceman

Somebody told me

When you were young

Al bajar del esenario Brando Flowers se acerco a Quinn y la tomo del hombro y le dijo -mucha suerte y rompete una pierna halla arriba-

Quinn sonrió y Rachel le dio un beso muy tierno en la mejilla

Los que siguieron fueron Capital Cities

Inicio con Safe and sound

Le siguio con

Kangoroo court

One minute more

Love away

Para finalizar con Origami

Los chicos se reunieron en circulo y Sam comenzo a hablar -esto es increíble recuerdo la primera presentación en el house of bluse de boston hace 4años ya y hoy estamos aqui codeandonos con los mejores, saber que nos iremos al otro continente a hacer promoción me pone feliz-

Los chicos sonreían en ese momento alguien dijo -hey listos en 10-

Mike grito -puños, 1,2,3, ADISON-

-listos chicos acaben con boston-

Quinn camino para el escenario pero antes de subir se detubo y se regreso rapido a donde estaba Rachel la tomo de la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios

-gracias por este dia, y lo que falta-

Rachel sonrio y dejo que Quinn subiera al escenario

Sam se acerco y le dijo al oido -tenemos un trato no lo olvides-


	20. Chapter 20

**Adison en el esenario**

**9:00pm**

**Boston estadio**

Al subir al escenario, los chicos comenzaron a tocar la cancion de ADISON aquella cancion que los hizo famosos

-tengo algo que decirte y la verdad no se si sea correcto sentir lo que aveces siento cada que te veo, algunas veces imagino nuestra vida juntos tu eres mayo pero eso no importa por ti cambiaria mis juguetes por horas de trabajo, pero seamos honestos nunca te fijarias en mi que solo tu alumno soy... O Adison de mi cabeza sal ya,

O ADISON en las matematicas no puedo pensar, litaratura voy a tronar, quimica ni con la luz la voy a pasar, O ADISON hasta fisica voy a tronar-

La gente coreaba la cancion aquella inocente canción que habia compuesto Puck en una noche de borrachera para la maestra de su escuela.

Los chicos siguieron cantando cantaron 3 covers

Smoth crimimal fue uno

Bad romance fue otro

Toxic

Y para cerrar cantaron una acustica

Puck se quito su guitarra y saco un violin mientras Mike cambiaba su piano electrico por un piano de madera Quinn tomo el microfono.. -es algo en lo que trabajamos hace algunos meses-

Quinn miro a Mike y Puck y les hizo la señal

Y Quinn comenzo a cantar

Much as you blame yourself

You can't blamed fot the way that you feel

Had no example of a love

Quinn Volteaba a ver a los lados del esenario buscando algo

Mientras Santana tenia abrazada a Britt y le daba un beso le deci al oido -te tengo una sorpresa-

Britt sonreia y giraba a ver a Santana -a si que es-

Santana la beso en los labios -curiosa, si te digo no seria sorpresa-

That was even remotely real

How can yoy understand something that you never had

Ooh baby if you let me

I can help you out with all of that

Finn entre la multitud pudo ver Marley y mando a Johnny para que fuera por ella,

La chica al subir estaba nerviosa pero al ver a Finn sus nervios desaparecieron

Camino hasta el y lo abrazo, regalandole un tierno beso en los labios causando una sonrisa y sorprendimiento de muchos.

Sam abrazaba a Amber y le decia -te amo- al oido

Quinn hacia una pausa larga y la musica seguia sonando, volteaba a los 2 lados del esenario buscando algo, este caso ese algo aparecio a un lado de Santana y Britt, con una enorme sonrisa al escuxhar la cancion

Quinn la miro y sonrion tomo aire y..

let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
let me love you  
And all your trouble  
Don't be afraid, girl let me help  
let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
let me love you  
A heart of numbness, gets brought to life  
I'll take you there

Los ojos de Rachel se llenaron de lagrimas todos los del staff, el grupo el publico comenzo a aplaudir Quinn no dejaba de ver a Rachel y comenzo a cantar...

I can see the pain behind your eyes  
It's been there for quite a while  
I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile

Rachel sonrei y Quinn disfrutaba verla sonreir mientras le cantaba camino hasta donde estaba ella la tomo de la mano y solto lo ultino de la canción casi en un suspiro

I would like to show you what true love can really do

let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
let me love you  
And all your trouble  
Don't be afraid, girl let me help  
let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself

let me love you  
A heart of numbness, gets brought to life  
I'll take you there

La gente se volvio loca al ver la reaccion de Quinn hacia Rachel y como Rachel reacción dandole un beso en la mejilla.. Pero la gente queria ver accion y comenzaron a gritar

-EN LA BOCA, EN LA BOCA-

Sam solto a Amber y quiso llegar hasta donde estaba Quinn y Rachel pero Tina se atraveso

-sam dejala ya- menciono Tina

Sam miro a Tina y luego Amber y puso su mirada en Quinn que tomo a Rachel por la cintura y le planto un besote en los labios que todo mundo dentro del estadio grito -woooow-

Flash de camaras por todos lados para grabar, fotografiar y no olvidar el momento

Sam sabia que seria imposibles limpiar esa publicidad asi que sin pensarlo y para interrumpir el momento Mando a Finn a la bateria otra vez a Santana a la guitarra A mike a los teclados y le dio la Guitarra a Puck

Y les grito -jessy's girl-

Finn miro a los chicos y con las baquetas todo el ritmo -1,2,3,4-

La musica comenzó a sonar y Quinn corrio con Rachel a un lado del escenario

Sam se acerco con Johnny -Johnny llevatelas-

-hey sam pero hay que cerrar el concierto- menciono Quinn

-no, ya es todo por hoy para ti vete y disfruta la noche-

-muchas gracias Sam- se acerco y lo abrazo

Rachel no queria ni despedirse pero Sam se acerco en el momento que Quinn se separo de ella y le comenzo a decir -no me interesan que demonios haras te largas...- no alcanzo a terminar cuando Rachel agrego - a las 6am, sin decirle nada-

Sam la miro a los ojos -exacto, mira si eres inteligente morena-

Quinn se acercó -hey pasa algo-

Los 2 contestaron a la vez -no-

-o muy bien vamonos- tomo a Rachel de la mano y salieron rumbo al auto que las esperaba ya


	21. Chapter 21

Camino al Hotel

9:20pm

Rachel subio al auto jalo a Quinn del brazo y callo en el sillon las 2 se comenzaron a reir en ese momento Joe que conducia el vehículo cerro la ventanilla qud daba a la parte trasera dejandole privacidad a Quinn y Rachel.

Quinn se sento y Rachel se pego a ella, comenzó a jugar con su chamarra, Quinn tocaba el pelo de Rachel en ese momento Rachel se levanto y le dijo -gracias-

Quinn la miro -por que-

-por todo, por esto, por aquello, por este dia, por la noche, no lose-

Quinn se comenzó a reir -gracias a ti por hacerme creer.. (se comenzó a pegar a Rachel) por enseñarme que puedo volver a ser yo sin preocuparme si alguien me ve (pego su frente a la de Rachel) por enseñarme a amar de nuevo y por estar contigo, hacerte el amor antes del concierto fue increíble, no sabia si era lo correcto.. Pero si sabia y quería que fuera muy especial-

Rachel sonrió -y lo fue- se acerco y beso sus labios -y lo sera esta noche otra vez-

Quinn se comenzo a reir -¿creo que esto no sera cosa de una sola vezso verdad?

Rachel sonrio forzadamente -amm no lo se- y la abrazo muy fuerte Quinn sonrio sabiendo que ella no se iria de su vida jamás .. Aunque no viera caer las lagrimas de Rachel en ese momento

Concierto

Estadio de Boston

9:10pm

-GRACIAS BOSTON...-

-WOOOOW, AAAAA, ADISON, ADISON- gritaba Boston dentro del estadio

Santana, Mike, Puck y Finn bajaron del esenario directo al camerino

-por que carajos dejo que Quinn se fuera- grito Mike

-carajo les dije tiene privilegios, la rubia- grito Santana

-se calman sus razones tendra- dijo Finn

-sus razones, sus razones... Carajo Finn eres un idiota, ella se siente siemore se ha sentido por encima de nosotros todo por el BOCA DE TRUCHA- grito Puck

La puerta del camerino se abrio -amm disculpen..Sani puedo hablar contigo- pregunto Britt

Santana miro a los chicos y dijo -NO HABLEN DE NADA HASTA QUE YO REGRESE-

Cerro la puerta

-amm nose como decirlo... Este..- hablaba britt preocupada

-solo dilo que es, pasa algo- hablo Santana preocupada

-no pasa nada, bueno si y no... Ammm.. Este...-

Una voz interrumpió -BRITTANAY SUSAN PIERCE-

Britt volteo a ver y miro a Santana -mi padre esta aqui y quiere conocerte-

Santana abrio la boca y miro por el hombro de Britt -tu.. Tu ... Tu padre, santo dios eres menor de edad-

Britt se comenzó a reir -claro que no tengo 22 y tu 23 ademas fue consensuando muy consensuado-

Santana se comenzo a reir de nervios al ver que FRANK el mismo mesero que unas horas habia atendido a Quinn y Rachel en aquel restaurante hacia aparición en aquel concierto.

Santana camino al encuentro de aquel hombre -tu padre es muy alto-

-si papi trabaja de guardia de seguridad y mesero en algunos restaurantes y bares de ciudad, tiene muchos amigos policias, es muy amigo del jefe de policia o ademas trabajo para el departamento de policia, estubo en asuntos internos y creo que también en el FBI-

Santana miro a Britt paso saliba -cu cu cu cu... Cuantas novias haz tenido-

-amm 2 y muchos pretendientes pero papi siempre los corre-

-amm..- pasaba Saliba nada mas Santana sentia la boca seca, la sangre le bajo a los pies se puso palida cuando estubo delante de aquel hombre

-mi niña- abrazo y beso. Britt

-hola papi, te presento a Santana Lopez-

-hola señor...

-Frank Pierce-

-mucho gusto- la voz de Santana se entre cortaba

-el gusto es mio- saludo a Santana de la mano

-papi gracias avisar que vendrías-

-si de nada amor, oye Santana estubo genial el concierto tocan muy bien-

-muchas gracias-

-¿y Quinn y su Novia?-

Santana abrio los ojos - su que-

-su novia , amm dejame pensar Raquel, Renata, Rafaela...

-Rachel?-

- si ellas donde están -

-se fueron ya- menciono Santana

'-que bonito es el amor- menciono Frank

-disculpe que- hablo Santana con cara de confusión

-son. Novias-

Santana abrio los ojos y -se enamoro-

-sani estas bien-

-si me tengo que retirar, señor mucho gusto-

-el gusto fue mio Santana-

Santana se separo de ellos y regreso al camerino donde estaban los chicos gritando

-QUINN SE ENAMORO-

-QUE- gritaron todos

-si se enamoro de Rachel, pense que solo era un juego pero no, Sam tiene miedo de que nos deje, amenazo com hacerlo en san francisco... Por eso le da todo... Por eso la tiene consentida... -

En ese momento llego Tina y escucho lo de San Francisco y entro diciendo -por eso y por que Rachel es periodistas-

-queee- gritaron todos

Finn abrio los ojos -que Rachel que-

-es periodistas- meciono Tina

-Santana respira- menciono Puck

-son muchas cosa- menciono Santana con la mano el pecho

Todos se miraron

Sam entro con la cara agachada -Tina, recoge las cosas y salte necesito hablar con los chicos..-

Tina hizo las cosas y salio Sam cerro la puerta -soy su representante, su amigo, hermano... Soy la persona que los tiene que cuidar lidie con lo de Puck con Beth estubo apunto de caer a la carcel, los medios no saben que tiene un hija, lidiamos con el problema de Mike el choque en los Angeles la prensa nunca supo que el manejaba el carro, lidiamos con lo de Finn y el problemita con la niña que mandaba fotos desnuda estuvieron a punto de demandarlo por pervertido hice malabares con eso y salimos librados, lidie, lidiamos y Santana trabajo con sus problemas de control de ira..aquel fotografo nunca demando.. He lidiado con Quinn y su problema de que una Fan la acoso y tiene miedo ahora y aquella Fan loca que quiso abusar casi sexualmente de Quinn tue que ayudarla, re force la seguridad por eso, los medios nunca se enteraron por que creen que decia NINGUNA MUJER DENTRO DEL CAMERINO... No me digan que no los he protegido,..Si Rachel es periodistas y ese problema esta arreglado yo necesito que entiendan que son mi FAMILIA antes de que mi equipo de trabajo y la familia...

-se protege contra todo- Mencionó Santana

-entienden que si ustedes no estan bien...yo tengo que hacer malabares para que los esten-

Mike movio la cabeza

Puck no agunto mas -viole la orden de restricción-

Sam se agarro la cara y respiro saco su telefono -Johnny dile a Joe que prepare las cosas para salir mañana en la tarde y un favor dile a Amber que le marque a Jason Fabray y que le diga codigo 8- finalizo la llama -hey tranquilo saldremos de esto-


	22. Chapter 22

Hotel Boston

9:30pm

Casa privada

El carro llego por la parte de atras del hotel y se abrieron unas puertas dejando entrar al vehiculo habia un camino y de cada lado del camino casa individuales hasta el fondo en la ultima y mas grande estaba alguien del Staff de Adiso era Kiki.

El vehículo se detuvo delante de la casa Quinn bajo y ayudo a Rachel a bajar Kiki se acercó

-buenas noches-

-hey kiki, ¿como estas?- pregunto Quinn al muchacho

-bien, aqui cumpliendo tus caprichitos-

Rachel se comenzo a reir y miro a Quinn que levantó la ceja

-mis caprichitos... Que te pasa fue idea de Sam-

Kiki se comenzo a reir -si Sam te tiene tan consentida la niña de sus ojos, la luz de sus mañanas, lo hace por que tiene miedo de...-

Joe se acerco -kiki callate por favor haz lo que tienes que hacer tenemos que ir a desmontar todo-

Kiki miro a Joe y despues a Quinn que entendia perfectamente lo que pasaba..Rachel ataba cabos pero no podia entender todavía la situación

-sabes que Joe hazlo tu ten aqui estan las llaves Quinn- kiki le dio las llaves de mala manera a Quinn provocando que la rubia lo mirara -cambia tu actitud-

-si, si , si- dijo Kiki mientras se alejaba y subia al carro

Joe se hacerco -Quinn esta todo listo puedes entrar esta exactamente lo que pediste, dentro de la cochera esta la moto se Rachel y estan tus cosas y las cosas de ella-

-excelente- dijo Quinn con una sonrisa

Rachel solo observo hasta que Quinn la tomo de la mano y la llevo adentro del lugar

Ya dentro cerro la puerta y Rachel entro mirando todo habia una sala, una chimenea, una mesa montada para 2 personas un puerta que daba a la cocina dentro de la cocina habia toda una cena lista para ser servida un pasillo que daba a 2 habitaciónes y a un lado del comedor una puerta que daba a una alberca y un jacuzzi prendido

Las 2 se sorprendieron bastante al ver como estaba listo todo,

-¿quiere cenar mi lady?- preguto Quinn con una servilleta en el brazo haciéndose pasar por mesera

Rachel camino desde la sala hasta donde estaba Quinn deslizo la silla y Rachel tomo asiento

-claro quiero cenar por favor-

-excelente-

Entro a la cocina y salio con una ensalada y varios tipos de aderezos sirvio para Rachel poniendo lod aderezos a un lado de ella para que se sirviera

Rachel la miro -gustas-

Quinn la miro -amm no soy tu camarera-

-ou..bueno amm primera vez que me toca una camarera tan sexy-

Quinn sonrio y Rachel disfrutaba verla color tomate -bueno, como mi acompañante no llego y tu no quieres cenar conmigo tendre que hacerlo TODO absolutamente TODO SOLA-

Quinn paso saliba -¿TO..TO...TODO?-

Con una sonrisa enorme Rachel respondio -si TODO, me bañare sola, me metere a nadar DESNUDA SOLA, disfrutare del JACUZZI sola y hare cositas...tu sabes SOLA-

Quinn levanto las cejas -amm...si quiere usted puedo cenar con usted-

Rachel se levanto y se paro enfrente de Quinn -si prometes hacer todo lo que yo quiera-

-si, todo, TODO, absolutamente TODO-

Rachel se comenzó a reír se hacerco mas a Quinn, la tomo de la cintura y la beso

-Amm si esto es la cena ya me imagino como sabra el postre- Menciono Quinn al separarse de Rachel

Causando que sus mejillas se pusieran rojas

-podemos cenar ya- pregunto Rachel

-o.k esta bien pero dame otro beso..-

Despues de ese beso se sentaron a cenar..

Casa privada

10:02pm

Hotel en Boston

Mientras cenaban no hablaron absolutamente nada solo disfrutaon de su compañía

Hasta que Rachel rompio el silencio -esta muy rico todo-

-si-

-puedo hacerte una pregunta- Quinn levanto la mirada

-claro-

-¿por que kiki reaccionó asi ?-

Quinn agacho la cabeza -dicen que Sam me tiene consetida, y la verdad si un poco nose creo que tiene algo de miedo-

Rachel la miro -a que tiene miedo Sam-

-a que me valla y nunca sepan nada mas de mi-

Rachel mordio su labio -por que lo harias-

Quinn jalo aire -mientras estábamos en promoción en New York, fuimos a una fiesta y yo me puse super ebria todos estabamos igual... El anfitrión me llevo a su recamara y quiso abusar de que teni grados enormes de alcohol Sam llego lo golpeo y nos saco de ese lugar, la prensa no sabe esto y muchas cosas mas que Sam a sabido ocultar-

-es...-

-mi héroe, a lidiado con nosotros, nos protege de todo y me cuida mucho-

Rachel agacho la mirada Quinn la miro -quieres postre-

Rachel sonrio -claro- sin levantar la mirada del plato Quinn se levantó y camino a la cocina unas lagrimas calleron por las mejillas de Rachel, Quinn regreso con un pastel de queso

-se ve riquisimo-

-si-

Comenzaron a comer -dime te pasa algo- pregunto Quinn

Rachel la miro -no-

-amm tiene los ojos llenos de lagrimas te sientes bien-

-si.. Solo que...amm- Rachel pego un salto de la silla y camino a la sala

Quinn se levanto y camino detras de ella.. -hey que tienes- la tomó del brazo y la jalo hacia ella abrzandola Rachel comenzo a llorar entre sus brazos, Quinn no entendia que pasaba

-tranquila prendere la chimenea y voy por agua-

-no agua no tria Vino-

Quinn no entendia que pasaba con Rachel exactamente fue por el vino prendio la chimenea y volvio a abrazar a Rachel que lloraba

-me diras que te pasa-

-no puedo-

-entonces que hago para que te sientas bien-

Rachel levanto la cabeza, solo abrázame Quinn se sento en el sillon y Rachel puso su cabeza en las piernas de Quinn..

Rachel lloraba entre sollozos..Quinn no soportaba verla haci -Que esta pasando dime, que te esta pasando-

Rachel se levanto y se inco en el sillon tomo sus manos -perdoname...

Quinn frunció el ceño no entendia

Rachel tomo aire -soy periodista-

Quinn la miro se soltó y pego un salto del sillon detras de ella se paro Rachel -perdoname..yo-

-tu que, publicarias la noche que pasaste con la misteriosa Quinn Fabray-

-no, no publicare nada-

Quinn camino a la puerta de salida y se detuvo Rachel la siguio -dejame explicar-

-dame tiempo...necesito- camino al otro lado y llego a la puerta para salir a donde estaba la alberca

-pero yo-

-tu que.. Dime publicarias como coqueteamos, como casi lo hacemos en el baño de Andy, como casi terminamos en el cuarto del hotel o yase CONTARAS COMO TE LO HICE ANTES DEL CONCIERTO o ...-

-callate- grito Rachel -jamas contaria eso fue maravilloso yo...-

-tu que, no fuiste capaz de decirme la verdad...-

Rachel la miro Quinn tambien la miraba.. Sin pensarlo y delante de Quinn se quitó los zapatos, la chamarra como pudo bajo el zipper del vestido

-que haces- grito Quinn

-dejando todo me largo-

Cuando Rachel dejo caer su vestido termino quedando en ropa interior

Quinn abrio los ojos y se imaginó miles de cosas que hacerle para torturarla por no decir la verdad

Rachel hizo la intención de quitarse el bra y Quinn camino detenido su mano

-sueltame- le decia Rachel llorando

-no-

-sueltame-

-ya te dije que no-

Rachel se movia provocando que Quinn caminara hacia atras a la orilla de la alberca

-Quinn me haces daño- empujo a Quinn y esta callo dentro del agua, Rachel se asusto y al ver que Quinn no salia rápido del agua cuando salio estiro la mano para ayudarla a salir y Rachel termino en ropa interior dentro de la alberca

Quinn la puso contra una esquina se acerco al oido de Rachel -crees que te dejare ir sin que sepas lo mucho que me encantas, lo mucho que te deseo-

Rachel sonrio y ayudo a Quinn a quitarse la camisa

La volvió a poner contra la pared -no me importa quien eres me importa lo que eres cuando estas conmigo-

Rachel se sentia increíble pero sabia que si rompía el contrato Sam haria cualquier cosa ademas tenia miedo no tenia idea si sentia AMOR O PASIÓN

Quinn puso a Rachel contra la pared subio las piernas de Rachel a su cadera y entre beso y beso la dejo sin ropa interior Rachel puso su cuerpo contra el de Quinn.. Quinn sentia como temblaba el cuerpo de Rachel y sin pedir permiso comenzó ya sabia el camino aunque solo hubiera sido una vez antes del concierto y super rápido sabia lo que tenia que hacer para que Rachel sintiera que tocaba el cielo muy rapido.

Al contacto de los dedos de Quinn Rachel arruño su espalda causando que Quinn aplicara mas presion en el lugar donde estaban sus dedos

Quinn miraba como el cuerpo de Rachel se retorcia entee sus brazos.. Antes de que llegara Rachel la miro a los ojos y pego su cuerpo al de ella al oido le dijo -áaaaaaahg te amo, ufff aaaaahg- mordio el hombro de Quinn causando un -fuu- Quinn

Rachel aflojo su cuerpo y Quinn le ayudo a acomodarse de nuevo la ropa dentro del agua, Quinn no sentia el dolor del hombro hasta que Rachel lo miro y comenzó a besar -creo que te tengo que poner alcohol-

-no importa, no duele creo que me duele mas los rasguños de la espalda- Quinn se giro mostrando la espalda -por dios que salvaje-

-si, algo- volvio a abrazar a Rachel

Rachel solo besaba su hombro -te amo-

Quinn contuvo la respiración -que-

-te amo- se sepaero y la miro a los ojos y le dio un beso en los labios

-necesito ir al baño Ayúdame a salir- Quinn ayudo a salir a Rachel -pasame una toalla- grito Quinn

Quitandose la falda, los zapatos y calcetines quedando igual que Rachel

Rachel salio con una bata puesta y traia una para Quinn junto con una toalla cuando la miro asi no pudo evitar pensar -esta mujer me matara-

Camino hasta Quinn y la comenzo a secar le ayudo a ponerse la bata y la llevo hasta la sala, se sentaron en un sillon...

-que hora es..- pregunto Rachel

-las 11:30- respondio

Rachel sabia que apesar de haberle dicho a Sam cosa que habia evitado decirle a Quinn se tenia que ir no podia quedarse con ella

-que pasa ahora- pregunto Quinn

-nada- Rachel se levanto del sillon

-ven a donde vaz..-

-voy por la botella de vino-

Trajo 3 botellas y comenzaron a tomar directamente de la botella

Besos que subieron de emoción cuando Rachel le quito la bata A quinn y comenzo a besar su abdomen y acariciarlo

-no quiero hacerlo en la sala- dijo Rachel levantandose de encimade Quinn

Quinn se levanto y se comenzo a reir -espera- camino hasta la habitacion prendio las velas aromaticas

Fue por Rachel y se metieron a la cama

-que romántica- menciono Rachel encima de Quinn

Quinn sonrio -lo mejor para ti-

-eso le dices a todas verdad-

-no,.solo a las que duermen conmigo-

Rachel golpeo su brazo y Quinn se comenzó a reir

Los animos se calentaron de nuevo Rachel sabia lo que hacia y acomodo a Quinn muy bien de una manera que las 2 pudieran disfrutar el momento comenzaron besandose, tocándose, la ropa interior de Rachel estorbo primero Quinn ataco su pecho poniendo su lengua por eda zona, despued estorbo la ropa de Quinn que no dejaba que Rachel tocara a gusto

Rachel sin pensarlo se abrió camino entre las piernas de Quinn que estaba entre acostada y sentada besando a Rachel, Rachel puso presion con su pierna quitando su mano causando un ligero -fuu- de Quinn

-me encata ese fuuu- meciono Rachel

Aplicando la misma presión y causando el mismo efecto

Quinn se comenzó a reir y Rachel mordio sexymente su labio

-me vuelves loca periodista-

Rachel se comenzó a reir -y tu a mi ma tienes a tontada-

Los besos y los movimientos comenzaron a subir de tono, Rachel y Quinn se acomodaron dejando a Quinn abajo Rachel abrio sus piernas y se inco delante de ella Quinn la miro y sin pedir permiso comenzar a estimular la zona sin dejar de tocar y besar todas las partes de Quinn que podia

Cuando ya la tenia preparada se subio encima de ella causando que sus centros chocaran causando un reacción de orgasmo en las 2 -no te detengas- pidio Quinn

Rachel se comenzo a mover, obligando a Quinn que se pusiera al mismo ritmo que ella -fuu- solo se escuchaba de Quinn y un -huuuy- Rachel sin tardar mucho las 2 soltaron un suspiro muy grande Quinn cerro los ojos y Rachel bajo la intensidad y se escondio en su pecho

Besandolo lentamente,Quinn abrio los ojos y busco a Rachel la comenzó a besar causando que comenzaran a moverse de nuevo pasaron pocos minutos cuando se escuchó un -hauu- ahogado de Rachel

Quinn se comenzó reir, Rachel se bajo de Quinn y se acosto a un lado de ella.. Quinn la abrazo

Rachel se giro y le dijo -no quiero dormir-

-no te duermas yo te puedo usar toda la noche- Rachel la golpeo en el hombro Quinn Grito -auu-

-hay perdon- se acerco y beso su hombro

-quedara cicatriz- dijo Quinn

-si lo siento-

-no te preocupes es una forma de saber que estuve increíble-

Rachel se comenzo a reir y se acomodo en sus brazos -que hora es-

-las 1:30am-

Rachel se mordio el labio mientras se dormia en los brazos de Quinn el tiempo seguia corriendo TIC TAC TIC TAC


	23. Chapter 23

Hotel Boston

3:00am

Quinn dormía plácidamente mientras Rachel había despertado sin hacer ruido ni moverse para ver a Quinn dormir sabia que cualquier movimiento haria que Quinn se despertara, cuando menos penso y mientras la miraba dormir Quinn sonrio -pudes dejar de verme-

Rachel se tapo la cara y se comenzó a reir

Quinn se acomodo junto a ella abrio los ojos -hola-

Rachel sonrio -hola-

Se miraron directo a los ojos por unos momentos

-¿no puedes dormir?- pregunto Quinn

-no, creo que pasaron muchas cosas, ademas no habia tenido tantos... Tu sabes orgasmos en una sola noche-

Quinn se comenzó a reir y sin decir nada hizo la intención de levantarse de la cama pero Rachel no la dejo

-necesito ir al baño-

Rachel la solto sin antes darle un beso en los labios reviso el reloj 3:05

Quinn regreso a la cama, Rachel miraba el techo,

-te pasa algo mas, algo que no sepa- Rachel miro a Quinn

-no, te repito han sido muchas cosas, conocerte, besarte, estar contigo.. No lo se pero es extraño-

Quinn la miro -creo que es momento que hanbles de ti no crees periodistas-

Rachel se comenzo a reir -te molesto eso-

-no solo que, llevo una vida publica muy bien pero cuando se trata de mi vida privada hay una linea especial no todos conocen lo que realmente pasa, Sam se a dedicado a que llevemos una vida normal y no tengamos problemas con la prensa es el padre de todos-

Rachel se comenzo a reir -la verdad no oculte realmente mi identidad solo cambie donde trabajo y mi profesión fue todo en todo lo demas no menti-

-fuu ya me habia preocupado si aquellos besos en el restaurante habia sido falsos o reales-

Rachel se comenzo a reir -esos fueron una practica estos son los mejores-

La luz de las velas estaba presente todavia y Rachel se acercó a Quinn y beso sus labios

-estuvieron mejor los del restaurante-

Quinn esperaba el golpe pero Rachel la beso de nuevo con una enorme sonrisa

-podemos volver a dormir estoy cansada- menciono Rachel

-claro si me promete que ahora si dormiras-

-te lo prometo-

Quinn se giro hacia el lado izquierdo cuando sintio que el cuerpo de Rachel estaba detras de ella, mordio su oreja diciendo -o si quieres primero hacemos el amor por 6ta vez y luego nos dormimos -

Quinn abrio los ojos -ya van 6- cuando giro no encontró a Rachel, ya se abia escabullido entre las sabanas y estaba delante de ella Quinn la recibio entre sus brazos y Rachel le dijo al oido -y las que faltan-

Rachel penso -¿que hora es?- busco el reloj mientras Quinn hacia uso sus manos tocando a Rachel

Y el reloj respondia -Tic Tac 3:20 Tic Tac Rachel Tic Tac-

Hotel Boston

6:30am

Antes de que me enamore mas

Rachel durmió muy poco sabia que tenia 2 opciones en las cuales pensar si se quedaba podian hablar con Sam y resolver todo, pero si se quedaba terminaria mas enamorada confundida y estrenada de lo que ya estaba, Rachel sabia que además de haber ocultado que era periodistas habia algo mas..

Rachel se levantó sin hacer ruido y camino hasta el baño, al salir comenzo a buscar su ropa pued estaba totalmente desnuda abrio la puerta de la habitación y encontro su ropa interior camino a la sala y encontro su bra sin hacer ruido abrio la puerta del jardin la ropa de Quinn hacia un camino junto con los zapatos hacia adentro recogio la camisa que habia escogido para Quinn que estaba seca ya y se la puso tomo el vestido su chamarra y camino de nuevo a la sala

Puso el vestido y los zapatos juntos en el sillon dejo su chamarra y tomo la de Quinn, en una esquina de la sala estaba su ropa con la que habia llegado antes del concierto se puso los pantalones los calcetines y camino a la habitación desde la puerta podia ver a Quinn dormida

-no te vallas no la dejes tu sabes RACHEL BERRY ... LA NECESITAS- se decia a ella misma mientras caminaba y se quedaba parada a un lado de Quinn, se acercó y beso sus labios con algunas lagrimas en los ojos puso las llaves de la moto en la comoda junto con una nota que habia escrito cuando estaba llorando con Amber antes del concierto, le regreso su teléfono, la camara y puso la nota del restaurante que Frank le habia dado que decia algo escrito por el mismo Frank.

Miro a Quinn por última vez, salio de la habitación, camino hacia la sala de ahi a la salida un carro negro estaba afuera a las 6:55am, Joe bajo de la parte de enfrente

-Sam me dijo que viniera por ustede-

Rachel solo movio la cabeza diciendo que si, Joe abrio la puerta para que Rachel subiera cerro la puerta y subio al automóvil al subir se puso el cinturón y miro por el espejo retrovisor

Vio como Rachel se contenia para llorar

-digame a donde la llevo-

Mordio su labio miro la casa de nuevo -al aeropuerto-

-o,k- Joe subio el vidrio para darle privacidad a Rachel

Y sin pensarlo Rachel no se pudo contener mas y comenzó a llorar


	24. Chapter 24

Hotel Boston

10:00am

Dime por donde inicio

Quinn desperto pues su teléfono no paraba de sonar, estiro el brazo buscando el cuerpo de Rachel pero no encontró nada, ignoro el teléfono, se puso la ropa interior y salio a buscar a Rachel, no la encontro solo encontro el vestido y la chamarra de Rachel, se asomo al garaje y estaba la moto,

-no, no creo-

Camino de regreso a la habitación y miro todas las cosas que estaban en el buro las llaves de la moto, el teléfono, la camara, tomo primero la nota del restaurante aquella que solo Frank le habia dando a Rachel cuando se despidieron

"Rachel amiga el amor es eso, disfrutalo, vivelo y amala, no la dejes ir por nada del mundo"

Quinn no entrendia hasta que encontro la nota de Rachel se sento en la cama y comenzo a leer.

Hola

Te preguntaras quien realmente soy mi nombre es Rachel Berry y soy periodista de

JUST JARED, entre al concurso que ue arreglado para que yo ganara y conocer un poco mas sobre la banda, no tenia idea que la rivalidad entre Finn y Tu fuera tan grande, asi que cuando me hicieron decidir me fui contigo por 2 simples cosas hacer una historia UN DIA CON y estar con mi mas grande y favorita estrella tu.

Al principio no estaba segura si en realidad querrias pasar el dia conmigo tus intenciones eran salir del hotel como fuera, asi que hice un plan mientras subiamos por el elevador para que me tuvieras confianza, hable con Frank antes de ir contigo a comer y le conte que eras mi novia, el se emocionó tanto que se dejo envolver por mi, el primer beso fue bastante fingido pero los demas hicieron que me saliera de control y olvidara totalmente cual era mi objetivo, Sam no tenia idea de nada cuando hable con el para decirle que estabas conmigo, sabia que tenian una sección de fotos pues Andy es amiga mia de años y sabia que si me miraba llegar contigo se pondria como loca y me echaria de cabeza asi que hable con ella un dia antes y se pudo tranquilizar en la sección, la verdad me puse como loca cuando te coqueteo pero me aguante por que ella esta locamente enamorada de ti, todo se callo cuando vio como te miraba mientras te tomaba las fotos, ahi ue cuando me dijo "dile la verdad", no pude aguntar mucho Amber fue de mucha ayuda, hablariamos contigo antes del concierto pero Sam no nos dejo dijo que no seria lo mejor que nos esperariamos hasta el dia de hoy, nunca pense que terminaria haciéndolo en el camerino del concierto fue exitante, pero tenia miedo pues habia mucha gente que me conocia dentro de todo eso, por eso en ningun momento me separe de ti por eso y por que me gusto como me protegistes despues de hacerme sentir el cielo, estaba luchando por lo que sentia por lo que siento, todo quedo claro cuando cantaste let me love u sabia que estaba locamente enamorada de ti, esta noche la pasamos increíble, pero yo no puedo ponerte en riesgo ni dejar mi vida en los Angeles por ti... Hay algo mas tengo una novia y hace 1 mes adoptamos a una hermosa niña llamada Jessica, se que me odiras por ocultar esto pero en verdad TE AMO y por ese motivo me estoy alejando.

Quinn se avento a la cama y termino de leer -perdoname se que tu eres especial, me hiciste sentir como nadie pero hay algo que se que no me perdonaras haberte mentido y ocultado la verdad-

Te amo

Quinn se quedo pensado en miles de cosas, se quedo mirando el techo y su teléfono no dejaba de sonar

-bueno-

-hola bebe-

-hola papá-

-bebe te pasa algo-

-papá no es un buen momento-

-si se que no lo es hay un problema con Puck violo la orden de restricción Sam me llamo anoche y esta mañana dijo que iva contigo hace 10min-

Quinn suspiro -esta bien-

-bebe estas bien-

-creo que no, necesito descansar-

-muy bien en un rato mas voy al hotel estoy en el despacho cualquier cosa me llamas o yo te llamo o.k-

-esta bien-

Quinn colgo tomo la carta y camino a la sala en ropa interior tomo una de las botellas de vino y la abrio se sento en el sillon frente al vestido de Rachel subio la botella y dijo -SALUD, POR LO MUCHO QUE TE SIGO AMANDO A PESAR DE LAS MENTIRAS- tomo un gran trago -SALUD POR QUE MI FUCKING VIDA NO SERA IGUAL- tomo otro trago -SALUD POR DEJARME SABIENDO QUE TE AMO MAS DE LO QUE PUEDES IMAGINAR- se levanto y tomo un trago mas -SALUD...tomo aire y con la botella en la mano se dejo caer en el sofa y comenzo a llorar -SALUD POR QUE NO SE SI ODIARTE, AMARTE O IRTE A BUSCAR


	25. Chapter 25

**Hotel Boston **

**10:20pm **

-Quinn donde estas-

Sam llego a la casa donde estaba Quinn, Sabia que Rachel ya se habia ido pues sabia que Joe la habia llevado al Aeropuerto

-Quinn..Quinn...- Gritaba Sam desde la puerta de la casa

Nadie le respondio se metio a la casa, miro el vestido, la chamara y los zapatos acomodados

de la puerta de atras donde estaba la alberca apercio Quinn con una botella de vino en la mano y con los ojos inchados en ropa interior solamente

-Que haces aqui- le grito Quinn a Sam

-que demonios paso, estas ebria, semi desnuda y por que lloras-

Quinn puso la botella en la mesa, camino hasta donde estaba Sam -me dejo, se fue, me dejo una estupida carta donde explica que fue lo que paso-

Sam hizo cara de sorprensa -Quinn nose..-

-no sabes que decir, si claro-

-Quinn de verdad, pero te dije que no la pegaras a tu corazon, es solo una chica hay muchos animales en la selva y aves en el cielo... y-

-CALLATE, se toda la verdad, se que era periodista, se que hizo tampra en el concurso se que tiene una hija en los angeles...-

Sam abria los ojos y tenia miedo de que Quinn soltara que habia obligado a Rachel que se fuera

-sabes que vete necesito estar sola-

-no te puedo dejar asi-

-LARGATE, VETE, NECESITO...-

-no te dejare sola entiende-

Quinn se acerco y comenzo a golpear a Sam, Sam la detubo y la abrazo Quinn comenzo a llorar y decir -ayudame a encontrarla la necesito aqui necesito que este conmigo-

-Quinn yo-

-Hazlo por favor necesito verla una vez mas necesito que me vea necesito... que me ame como fingio hacerlo-

Sam pasaba saliba, sabia que habia tenido la culpa por todo esto sabia que era su culpa tambien que Rachel se fuera

-Quinn necesito que te bañes y darte un cafe, tengo un problema con Puck necesito sacarte de aqui...-

Quinn se levanto del sillon -No- Tomo la botella y le tomo un gran trago -necesito estar sola por favor-

Sam se levanto del sillon y abrazo de nuevo a Quinn sacando su telefono y mando un mensaje a santana

Santana: te necesito con Quinn dile a Joe que te traiga

la latina respondio super rapido -que paso-

Sam contesto -NO te puedo decir por este medio vente ya-

Quinn lloraba no hacia mas

**Hotel Boston **

**10:35am**

Tocaron la puerta

Sam se levanto a abrir la puerta

la latina aparecio en la puerta -que paso-

-Rachel se fue-

-no es cierto- Santana se tapo la boca

-Quinn esta fatal necesito que me ayudes a bañarla y sacarla de aqui-

Sam entro con Santana y Quinn estaba en la sala sentada mirando de nuevo esa carta en la que Rachel contaba toda la verdad

-Rubia-

Quinn giro la cabeza, se levanto y abrazo a la Latina -nena todo estara bien, ella no es la unica mujer-

Quinn comenzo a llorar mas

Sam se acerco y Santana y le dijo al oido -Ayudame con ella tengo que ir con Jason a resolver lo de puck-

-Esta bien no te preocupes-

Quinn se levanto - traime otra botella-

-claro- hablo Sam saliendo del lugar

en cuanto salio saco su telefono y unas pastillas se tomo las pastillas y marco

-Donde estas?-

-estoy en la habitacion que paso-

-necesito que vengas con Quinn esta fatal, santana esta con ella pero no la puedo dejar sola-

-te dije que esto iva a pasar-

-no me estes diciendo, mejor vente, te necesito aqui con ella-

-Amor, le tienes que decir la verdad-

-No, claro que no-

-Sam, sabes que.. olvidalo voy para con Quinn que hago con los muchachos-

-Amber traitelos hablare al Hotel nos instalaremos Aqui nose si podamos ir por culpa del idiota de Puck, carajo-

-Relax amor, todo se arreglara, nos vemos en un rato-


	26. Chapter 26

Despacho Jason Fabray

11:00am

-Jason, buenos dias, gracias por atenderme-

-hola Sam, de nada pasa por favor-

-gracias-

-gustas un cafe-

-si por favorz-

-bien, Wendy puedes traernos 2 cafes y galletas-

Wendy contesto por el interfon -claro señor fabray-

Dentro de la oficina hay muchas fotos de Quinn con su padre y sola

-toma asiento, hable con maria dijo que no habia problema que Puck hubiera visto a Beth-

-o.k..pero- menciono Sam esperando algo

-pero exacto, beth quiere verlo mas seguido y maria quiere que el la vea y quitar la orden de restricción-

-o.k muy bien, entonces no hay ningún problema-

-no, todo esta bien, ahora dime... Que le pasa a mi bebe..-

-yo no se si sea conveniente decirte lo que pasa con ella-

-Sam, sabes que a ti y Santana les tiene mucha confianza-

-lo se, pero ella estará bien-

-eso espero-

Comenzo a sonar el telefono de Sam

-disculpa Jason, tengo que contestar-

11:15am

-bueno-

-sam esta todo listo para salir mañana mismo a Londres, viajamos hoy a Miami-

-excelente a que hrs es el vuelo -

-en 2hrs-

-o,k muy bien, prepara al equipo, yo le marcare a Amber para afinar detalles-

-ok te veo en el aeropuerto-

-si-

Fin de la llamada

-jason fue un placer nos vemos en 2meses-

-si fue un placer verte y cuida a mi bebé-

-claro que si Jason-

Se despidio de el de un abrazo

11:15am

Boston

Hotel

-Quinn, por dios mirame estas muy tomada por favor dejame te doy un cafe-

-ya te dije que no y dame un beso en la boca-

-Quinn...noya te dije yo que no y quitate de encima de mi-

Santana empuja a Quinn del sillon que no se habia tomado la libertad de cambirse y ponerse algo dd ropa, seguia en ropa interior.

-necesito verla- comenzó a llorar sentada en el suelo

Santana la miro desconocia a su amiga, no era la misma persona de la cual algun dia penso estar enamorada la misma persona que le ayudo en la secundaria cuando la molestaban, la misma persona que hubiera preferido tomar las cosas con calma antes de arriesgarse a entrar a una relación, pero puede ser que si amaba mas de lo que se podia imaginar, puede ser que esta vez algo habia cambiado y que alfin habia encontrado a esa persona que la complementara en todo.

Quinn se levanto del suelo y se sento en el sillon se acosto en el -ne ne necesito hip, un un hip, un,...un cafe-

Santana se levanto del otro sillon y camino a la cocina a preparar el café

Alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta Quinn se levanto de golpe pensando que -ella regreso- se decia miro por la ventana y eran todos los muchachos.

tomo la otra botella de vino restante y se metio a la habitación sin que Santana se diera cuenta.

Santana camino hasta la puerta -Ya voy...Quinn ¿donde demonios estas?-

Al abrir apareció Amber

La abrazo -¿como esta?-

-no esta bien-

Finn entro con el ceño fruncido -que fue lo que paso-

Santana tenia cara de preocupacion -no tengo idea-

Puck aparecio con las maletas -dime que por lo menos no esta ebria-

-ebria y algo mas-

-mike me debes 40- grito puck desde la puerta

Santana camino hasta donde estaba y le golpeo el hombro -como carajos haces eso de apostar con mike-

Mike entro a la casa y miro a Santana -me debes 100dlls-

Todos miraron a Santana ponerse roja

Amber camino hasta la puerta del cuarto y toco lo primero que escucho -quien es- bastante cortado y un tono de cansancio -soy Amber, necesito hablar contigo-

-pero yo no quiero hablar con nadie-

Finn camino desde la puerta de entrada hasta la puerta de la habitación -Quinn por dios todos sabianos que no duraria-

-Finn largate- grito Quinn desde adentro de la habitación

-por dios Quinn hay muchas mujeres que desearía estar contigo- grito Puck

-yo no quiero a nadie mas-

Puck, Finn y Amber se voltearon a ver -se enamoro-

-si efecto se enamoro- menciono Santana al acercarse a la puerta de la habitación

-Quinn puedo pasar- pregunto Santana

-si solo tu y Amber -

Las chicas entraron al cuarto mientras los chicos se pusieron a ver por todo el lugar al ver la alberca decidieron tomar un chapuzon


	27. Chapter 27

11:30

Boston

Casa privada

Sam aparecio en el lugar con una enorme sonrisa, les llevo comida a los chicos al llegar Tina le abrio la puerta pero no lo dejo pasar -tienes que regresarla Sam, Quinn esta miy mal-

La sonrisa de Sam se fue hasta el suelo -Quinn esta bien se le pasara -

-sam no es una chica cualquiera, ni tampoco una conquista de una sola noche...ELLA SE ENAMORO-

Sam abrio los ojos -ella no..pero..-

-sam si dices que los quieres mucho, que son como tus hijos trae a Rachel de regreso-

Sam movio la cabeza y entro a la casa pensando en lo que habia echo ya no podia dar marcha atras ya estaba echo todo no podia hacer nada y si lo hacia por donde empezaría.

Santana y Amber salieron al escuchar la voz de Sam -hey Sam ven necesitamos hablar- o llamo la Latina

Sam se asomo a la alberca -chicos traje comida- y camino hasta donde estaban las chicas

-que pasa-

-esta muy mal- hablo Santana

Amber solo miraba a Sam -tengo que hablar con ella- menciono Sam

-no solo hablar, contarle la verdad y sacarle esa borrachera que le dio- le grito Amber a Sam

-de que verdad habla- preguntó Santana

Santana miraba a Sam y Amber -haber explicame de que verdad habla..dime que no metiste mano boca de trucha... Por si lo hiciste no solo Quinn se pondra furiosa tambien todos nosotros...y...-

-callate- grito Sam tomando a Santana del brazo y llevandola a afuera

Sam le comenzó a contar la historia a Santana de como había ocurrido las cosas le conto lo que el hizo y como fueron manejandose las cosas, Santana le dijo algunas cosas que le confeso Rachel en la carta a Quinn y como Quinn las habia tomado pero la realidad era es que no sabia exactamente por que era que Quinn se habia puesto de esa manera si por que en realidad la amaba o por que le habia caido como agua fria que Rachel tuviera una hija.

-ahora entiendo todo- meciono Santana a Amber

-que bien ahora ayudame a convecer a este cabeza dura de Sam que le tiene que decir la verdad- menciono Amber

-no- meciono Santana

-si le decimos la verdad es capaz de dejar todo-

-exacto, bravo alguien de mi lado-

-no, yo no estoy de ningún lado pero algo si tenemos que dejar claro se le tiene que decir la verdad pero no ahorita si le decimos ahorita tan capaz y la va a buscar quien sabe a donde y nos deja con la gira sin iniciar-

Sam miraba a Amber sabia que esto se estaba complicado sabia que algo en el plan algun dia fallaria

-ahora diganme como esta- pregunto Sam

-dormida fue un problema hacerla que se tomara el cafe y durmiera un poco, es imposible creerlo verla de esa , manera- menciono Santana

Sam se agarro la barbilla -creen que pueda viajar-

-estas loco amor, verdad, esta intoxicada- grito Amber

-sam sera complicado que quiera hacer algo-

Sam caminaba de un lado a otro

-saben que hablaremos con ella, que ella decida-

Amber y Santana se voltearon a ver -cosa que deviste a hacer desde mucho antes- gritaron las 2

-tranquilas no griten-

-espero solo espero que ve las buenas intenciones Sam- menciono Santana abriendo la puerta para regresar adentro

-yo tambien lo espero, vienes amor- menciono Sam

-en un momento...- Amber saco su teléfono y comenzo a escribir un mensaje -DONDE ESTAS NUNCA DIJISTE QUE TENIAS UNA HIJA, ME OCULTASTE COSAS, COMO QUIERES QUE TE AYUDE-

Mensaje enviado: 12:20pm

2hrs 30min para el viaje a Miami


	28. Chapter 28

1:00pm

Boston

¿donde estoy?

Despues de dormir por lo menos 40min Quinn despertó con un terrible dolor en todas partes de su cuerpo cuando despertó recordo lo que habia pasado y solo se quedo recostada a un lado del lugar donde habia visto por ultima vez a Rachel dormir

Su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada pues le reproduccia cada momento que habia pasado con Rachel entre mas negara en pensarlo mas su mente la traia con ella, las persianas de la habitación estaban cerradas el lugar se miraba medio oscuro, Quinn trataba de acomodar sus ideas pero cada que iniciaba aparecía Rachel dándole un beso, sonriendole, acariciandola, haciendo que se sintiera bien.

Quinn no tenia mucha idea si lo que estaba pasando era por un sueño o una realidad alternativa, ¿en verdad le dolia tanto? ¿era verdad que habia perdido la cabeza? o peor aun ¿SE ENAMORO? su mente no trabajaba lo unico que queria era recordar la ultima vez que la habia visto dormir, sonreír y darle un beso, pero cada que miraba eso se decia...

-te lo dijo muchas veces tenia miedo y en la carta te dijo TIENE UNA HIJA,UNA FAMILIA, fue solo una noche por dios-

Cuando se terminaba de decir esto otra parte de ella le contestaba -ME ENAMORE es eso me ENAMORE como una idiota, necesito sentirla de nuevo que me vuelva a tocar estar junto a ella-

Mientras Quinn mantenia un dialogo interno con sus emociones fuera de esa habitación un caos mas grande estaba a punto de llegar de la mano de Sam y Finn que platicaban

-que vaz a hacer- preguntaba Finn

-no tengo idea, que sugieres-

-pues...no te metas ya-

-pero entiende no se trata solo de ella se trata también de nosotros de la banda-

-lo se pero tu entiende es su felicidad, hasta donde crees aguantar-

Sam miro a Finn -hasta las ultimas consecuencias-

Finn se levanto para ir por agua pero si antes decirle -espero no arrepentirme de lo que haremos-

Sam miro de nuevo a Finn -hey claro que no es lo mejor para todos-

Sam se quedo pensado cual seria su siguiente jugada sabia que tenia que hablar con Quinn, y hacerla entender que solo fue una aventura de una noche y hacerla enfocarse en el trabajo como antes mientras Sam pensaba se preguntaba -que carajos le dio la MORENA esa-

Dentro de la sala el vestido no se habia movido, ni tampoco los zapatos ni la chamarra todo estaba en el lugar tal como Rachel lo habia dejado, Mientras Santana cuidaba a Quinn hizo la intención de quitarlo pero Quinn no la dejo, Amber y Santana estaba sentadas frente al vestido platicando

-crees que si se enamoro- pregutaba Amber

Santana la miro -lo dudas-

-un poco la verdad conocemos a Quinn sabemos como es la pregunta aqui es ¿que fue lo que la MORENA le dio?-

-exactamente- dijo Santana abriendo los ojos

Santana conocia muy bien a Quinn y sabia que esto le dolia mucho sabia que se habia enamorado perdidamente de esa mujer, -pero por dios en 1 dia- se decia Santana cuando comenzo a pensar -mejor no digas nada lopez pues tu te metiste con Britt a los 30 min de conocerla-

Quinn se levanto de la cama se puso algo de ropa y salio cuando salio todos y cada uno se acercaron a abrazarla Sam camino desde afuer y cuando se acercó pregunto -¿como te sientes?-

Quinn lo miro a los ojos -tu y yo hablaremos, pero primero cumpliremos con el itinerario-

Sam paso saliba -esta bien en 1hora 30min sale el vuelo a Miami-

-bien adelantate con los muchachos arregla todo necesito ir a mi departamento a dejar la moto-

Puck abrio los ojos y miro a Finn haciendo señales dijo -me deves 40dlls amigo-

-esta bien quieres que alguien se quede o te acompañe-

-si Santana me acompañara y Sam tenemos una platica pendiente, me voy a bañar-

Mike se acerco a Sam -mas vale que llames a la Navy o al Army por que esto sera la 3era guerra mundial-

Tina miro a Amber y a su vez a Santana hizo una seña y las 3 chicas salieron de la sala hacia donde estaba la alberca las 3 se juntaron y comenzaron a hablar

-que pasa- menciono Santana

Tina la miro -callate y escucha-

Santana la miro -oye que te pasa china loca-

-Santana callate- mencionaron las 2 en voz baja

Amber saco su teléfono y le comenzo a mover -le mande un mensaje y tardo 25min en contestar, esto me puso... PERDON DE VERDAD NO PODIA QUEDARME MAS, NO PUEDO PERDER TODO Y LLEVARLA CONMIGO, yo le respondi ES VERDAD y me contesto COMO ESTA ELLA yo respondi FATAL SE TERMINO ENAMORANDO DE TI LE ESTA DOLIENDO TANTO y me respondio IGUAL A MI, POR FAVOR CUIDALA MUCHO.. Yo ya no le respondi nada-

Santana abrio la boca -que piensas de eso- le pregunto Tina

-que solo es el inicio de una nueva historia para Ellas- respondió Santana mirando hacia adentro presisamente a donde estaba el vestido puesto


	29. Chapter 29

¿Que le pasa a Quinn?

Quinn salio del baño cuando salio solo estaba Santana, salio del baño con ropa limpia con un dolor de cabeza horrible se puso un pantalón, una camisa de rallas negras y blancas se puso sus botas negras y comenzo a buscar...-donde esta caminaba por toda la habitación, sala, cocina

-que buscas rubia- pregunto Santana

-mi chamarra negra donde esta..no creo que lo hubiera echo...-

-que no hizo que de que hablas-

-ella se llevo mi chamarra dentro de ella iva mi reloj y una nota de la tienda donde ella pago-

-Quinn por dios no seas exagerada es solo una chamarra-

Quinn miro a Santana camino a hacia la alberca para buscar la ropa de anoche y noto que la camisa no estaba se comenzó a reir -ladrona...te robaste mi chamarra mi camisa y... Mi corazon-

Santana miraba a Quinn levantar algunas cosas de ese lugar mientras ella no dejaba de mandar mensajes de texto.

-hola-

-hola, perdon por lo de ayer papí ya no se separo de nosotros-

-lose no te preocupes, me hubiera gustado cenar contigo y despertar a tu lado otra vez-

- :) a mi también siento algo especial por ti-

-yo también-

-como sigue Quinn-

-creo que mejor ese baño le funciono, viajamos a Miami y de ahi de gira a Londres por 2 meses aproximadamente-

-no creo aguntar tanto sin ti-

-ni yo pero mira el lado positivo nos conoceremos mejor- .

-me gusta esa idea de conocernos mejor, a mi me gusto conocerte sin ropa-

-huy a mi también.. Esta conversación se vuelve subidita de tono-

-jaja nada de Sex msj..bueno si algunos pero es muy pronto-

-jaja esta bien hermosa-

-promete que te portaraa bien en Londres Santana-

-te lo prometo gracias a dios que tu solo ocultaste a tu padre-

- :) - ultimo mensaje Britt

Quinn miraba cada lugar de la casa...cuando se dirigia hacia Santana tomo la nota y la metio en la bolsa de su pantalón..se puso la chamarra y le quedaba a la medida exacta, cuando se la puso pudo oler el perfume de ella no dijo nada y camino hasta donde estaba Santana

-lista Joe esta afuera tu y el me siguen en el carro-

-si esta bien la maleta la subo yo..amm una pregunta ¿que haras con el vestido?-

Quinn miro el vestido -adelantate llevate la maleta-

Santana tomo las cosas y salio

-yo se que..no.. No se absolutamente nada- Quinn tomo el vestido y los zapatos y los metio en una bolsa camino hasta donde estaba linda

-hola linda tu y yo seremos nuevas amigas espero que te portes bien nena- Quinn se subió a la moto y la arranco la puerta del garaje se abrio y Quinn salio al salir le dijo a santana -sígueme-

-claro- grito Santana se subio al vehículo

-joe siguela y no la pierdas ds vista- mencino Santana

-muy bien señorita lopez-

Quinn salio directamente a su departamento pasando por los lugares donde había estado con Rachel

Al llegar a su departamento el garaje se abrio dejando ver un espacio enorme una camioneta una tarima y un equipo de ensayo Quinn metio la moto y Joe llego atras de ella, Quinn bajo de la moto camino hasta una puerta con la bolsa en la mano subio las escaleras y entro a una sala enorme que daba a un comedor y una cocina gigante Quinn entro reviso correspondencia rapido y dejo la bolsa en el sillon saco el vestido y los zapatos tomo aire y se puso la mano en la boca del estomago -no estas muerta-

Camino hasta el refrigerador y saco una cerveza, bajo de nuevo al garaje toco a linda -ahora solo tu seras la unica mujer en mi vida-

-Quinn tenemos que irnos si no perderemos el avion-

-si ya voy-

2:00pm

Aeropuerto de Boston

-donde estan-

-Sam llegaran-

-mas le vale que llegue- decia Sam

-tranquilo ahi viene- mencino Tina mientras ojeada una revista

Sam tomo aire cuando vio llegar a Quinn con Santana

-PASAJERO DEL VUELO A 306 VUELO DIRECTO A MIAMI ABORDAR POR LA PUERTA 7-

Quinn de junto con todos Sam grito -es nuestro vuelo muevanse señores-

Finn se acerco y abrazo a Quinn -llegaste-

Quinn acepto el abrazo -llegue-

2:20pm

De Boston a Miami de

Miami a Londres

Despues de un viaje de 8hrs 45min por la turbulencias llegaron a Londres un grupo dd Fans y reporteros los esperaban en el aeropuerto

Llegaron de dia a Londres a las 10am

El concierto seria la dia siguiente a las 8pm llegaron al hotel y Santana compartio habitación con Quinn que por primera vez desde que se formo la banda no trato se ir a conocer el lugar tomar fotos o hacer una locura hasta que

-por dios sal de la cama son las 3pm tu y yo iremos a conocer Londres me amaras de nuevo por que te saque a pasar y nos iremos a subir un barco-

Santana jalaba a Quinn del brazo

-esta bien esta bien llevare mi camara-

Tambien por primera vez Sam no puso resistencia y dejo que se fueran todos

Quinn comenzó a disfrutar los lugares a los que la estaba llevando Santana fue hasta que se subieron al barco que pudieron hablar

-como te sientes-

Quinn tomo aire -no se que me dolió mas-

Santana sonrio -se te pasara hay mas personas en este mundo que quieren estar contigo eres LUCY QUINN FABRAY ademas..

Las 2 hablaron a la vez -NO ES EL UNICO PEZ EN EL MAR- las 2 se voltearon a ver y se comenzaron a reir.

-ella era para mi la indicada, y estoy segura que yo para ella también era la indicada-

-pero no es haci ella se fue y tu tienes que seguir, solo es una chica mas-

Quinn miro el agua -seguire tu consejo-

Concierto 8pm

-por que siempre es lo mismo y tu nunca le dices nada- gritaba Mike a Sam

-20MIN SAM 20MIN- gritaba Finn

-con un carajo se callan llamare a Beth- gritaba Puck desde un sillón en el camerino

Cuando tocaron la puerta

Amber camino -volvemos a lo mismo Quinn desaparecida y llegando antes del concierto- al abrir la puerta encontro a Quinn con un aliento algo alcoholico

-Buenas noches señoritas- estiro la mano y jalo a alguien -les presento a MAYA- frente a ellos apareció una rubia con un cuerpaso escultural

Todos se vieron entre todos y Santana saco 50dlls de su cartera y camino directo a Finn y se los dio en la mano

-ADISON 2MIN- grito alguien

Todos se quedaron callados sin decir nada

Amber, Tina y Santana se acercaron y Amber rompio el silencio -que demonios paso-

Santana abria la boca al ver como la rubia se besaba apasionadamente con Quinn -no tengo idea pero eta tomada-

Tina miraba algo grotesco el asunto -hablo con Sam-

-no, dijo que lo haria ayer pero salio con Santana- Tina y Amber miraron a Santana que miraba a Quinn y a la rubia besarse

Santana las miro -que-

-que le dijiste- gritaron las 2

-nada, solo le dije que siguiera con su vida, que Rachel era una chica mas-

Tina se toco la cabeza -sera una locura-

Amber miraba a Quinn manosear a la mujer -sera un locura total-

Sam se acerco -ya la supero que bien-

Las chicas lo voltearon a ver frunciendo el ceño y le contestaron -callate- las 3 se separaron y dejaron a Sam solo que se quedo pensando -me salve todo regreso a la normalidad nada de cosas raras-

Alguien toco la puerta y -ADISON al escenario-

Quinn grito -VAMOS SENORES-

Finn, Puck y Mike se miraron y Finn hablo -sera una pesadilla-

-la mas grande hermano- menciono Puck

Quinn salio con Maya directamente al escenario


	30. Chapter 30

**Gira Europea**

**Paris**

**9:00pm**

**2meses despues**

Quinn comenzo a twner un comportamiento de Diva y de Rockstar aparecia con mujeres nuevas cada noche en los conciertos, algunas veces no llegaba a dormir a los hoteles en los que la banda se quedaba los chicos entendían el comportamiento de Quinn pero lo que no entendía es por que Sam esta vez no se metia ni hacia nada, Fiestas y alcohol estuvieron en las muchas cosas que hizo Quinn durante ese viaje de la banda, aquella platica con Sam nunca llego y el hacia todo lo posible para que no llegara. Todos por separado y en conjunto hacían de las suyas para poder controlar a Quinn y que entendiera un poco que si una mujer se lo habia echo ella no se lo tenia que hacer a todas las mujeres que en su camino se cruzaran, ella por su parte se protegia con aquellas palabras que los chicos le habian dicho cantidad de veces ES UNA CHICA MAS y las palabras de Sam el dia del concierto en Boston que nunca pudo entender hasta ese momento NO LA PEGUES A TU CORAZON, Quinn disfrutaba las bebidas y las fiestas sus escándalos comenzaron a hacerse mas grande y salir en televisión, radio y internet era una mala reputación para ella en especial para toda la banda que en lugar de hacer algo dejaron que los dias pasaran Finn y Puck decian -haci se olvida a una mujer-

Santana, Amber y Tina todas las noches discutian con Sam

Mientras Mike trataba cada noche de cuidar con quien se iba Quinn pero como cada noche era mas escurridiza que el y se terminaba escapando

-esto es imposible estamos en la portada del New York times pero Quinn tiene los estupidos titulares ganados- gritaba Sam

-todo esto es tu culpa no hubiera pasado si hablaras con ella- gritaba Santana

-es imposible que no le quieras poner un alto Sam- le decia Tina levantandose de la silla de golpe

-amor tienes que hablar con ella tenemos que hablar con ella no podemos no puede seguir de esta forma usa la razón Sam, han pasado 2 meses de lo de Rachel y tu no haz hablando con ella- le decia Amber

-entiende no puedo decirle la verdad eso haria que se destruyera mas haria que...-

-dejara la banda por dios esto no es una banda boca de trucha entinde -

Tina miraba a Sam -sam sin en realidad te importa todo esto escucha lo que te decimos necesitas hablar con ella y decirle lo que paso-

mientras ellos discutian por que Sam entrara en razón Puck, Finn , Mike y Quinn se escaparon de, hotel para salir a un bar

Ya en el bar se sentaron en una mesa y los 4 pidieron cervezas Mike miraba a la mesera que estaba muy guapa mientras Finn, Puck y Quinn platicaban

-dime cuantas botellas saco Amber de tu maleta- preguto Finn a Quinn

-amm 15- menciono Quinn comenzandose a reir

-no puede ser eres una alcoholica, esperen mi teléfono esta sonando...es Beth- Puck salio del bar a contestar mientras los chicos le gritaban

-papá donde esta mi cerveza-

Mike se levantó al baño, Finn se quedo solo con Quinn eso le daba la oportunidad esperada

-hey no te enfada esto-

-que esto la música, las cervezas la fiesta-

-si esto todos tus exceso mujeres, fietas, musica, cervezas no saber con quien estuviste y despertar en camas diferentes-

Quinn lo miro y se comenzó a reir -Finn fuiste tu el que me dijo que NUNCA FUNCIONARIA con ella que no se me ocurriera buscarla que no hiciera ningun intento y que me olvidara de todo.. Fuiste tu el que me dijo VIVE TU VIDA QUINN y eso estoy haciendo-

Finn abrio los ojos -quiero que entiendas que si es bueno vivir pero exagerar-

Quinn lo miro -hagamos un trato hoy sera la ultima borrachera me sacaras cargandome de este lugar-

Finn se comenzo a reir -eso le dijiste a Puck hace 1 semana, entiende estas tomando todos los dias-

Quinn agacho la cabeza y Finn continuo -la boda de Jason sera muy pronto no haz confirmado, Santana habla con Britt todos los dias hasta ella esta preocupada por ti y no hablemos de Amber que discute cada noche con Sam por ti, entiende si no hago algo llegara el momento en el que sea muy tarde-

Mike regreso a la mesa después de platicar con algunas mujeres de regreso del baño y Puck dejo de hablar con Beth

Quinn miro a los chicos y se levanto de la mesa tomo su tarro -hagamos un trato no mas cerveza ni mujeres por lo que resta de esta noche eso quiere decir que no tomare nada mas que esta-

Pero esa noche la suerte no estaba de su lado y el plan se habia puesto en marcha, la banda sin ayuda de Sam idearon un plan para darle una lección a Quinn mientras recitaba aquellas palabras por la puerta entro una rubia con un cuerpo escultural, un vestido muy ceñido al cuerpo, unos ojos azules y unos labios rojos, Quinn no la miro hasta que estubo dentro del Radar Fabray la chica se sento frente a ella y le comenzo a coquetear Quinn no se podia resistir se habia vuelto experta en conquistar mujeres guapas los chicos voltearon a ver a Quinn y vieron que habia mordido el gran anzuelo que le habian mandado

Finn miro a Quinn -hay por dios... Es la última-

Quinn sonrio -te lo prometo- y camino hasta la mujer

-Hola-

-hola-

-quieres algo de tomar- pregunto Quinn

-si una cerveza- respondio la mujer

Quinn pidio la cerveza -y como te llamas ojos azules-

la chica sonrio -mucho gusto Taylor-

-lindo nombre mi nombre es Quinn-

**¿donde estoy?**

Y **tu eres**

**8:00am**

Paris Francia

Quinn despertó a un lado de una rubia hermosisima, al despertar se asusto -¿donde estoy?- tenia la ropa puesta menos los zapatos sin hacer ruido se movio de la cama y se levanto la mujer de un lado se movio hacia el lado derecho y se acomodo Quinn busco sus zapatos y se los puso comenzó a caniar hacia la puerta cuando iba hacia afuera la mujer se levanto

-hey ojos bonitos ya te vaz-

Quinn solto la chapa y giro para ver a la mujer -no buscaba el baño...amm...-

-Taylor-

-o si Taylor-

La mujer se comenzo a reir -eres un amor Fabray, me sorprendio la historia es increíble-

Quinn se quedo mirando a la mujer balbuceando

La mujer se levanto se acerco a Quinn y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-suerte y espero que...seas feliz-

Quinn sonrio y la mujer le abrio la puerta de la habitación y la acompaño hasta la puerta de entrada -adios ojos bonitos-

Quinn sonrio y salio a la calle tomo su teléfono y marco a Sam ya era de dia y no se acordaba de nada ni como salio del bar o como conocio a la mujer o peor aun si había dormido con ella

-donde estas Fabray-

-no tengo idea no conozco paris-

-por dios toma un taxi y dile en el hotel que estamos y muevete la nueva jefa de prensa llega hoy la tuve que contratar por tu culpa-

-Sam, Finn esta ahi no me contestas su celular y necesito hablar con el-

-si aqui esta, te lo paso-

Sam le solto el telefono a Finn -hey la desaparecida aparecio-

-por que demonios me dejaron irme de ese bar-

-nos rogaste-

-no tengo idea de como sali de ese bar o peor aun como llegue a la casa de la mujer esa de ojos azule-

Finn hacia todo lo posible por contener la risa -nos rogaste y te dejamos ir fue todo, ayer me dijiste nose cuantas veces que no necesitabas que te internaramos en una clínica que dejarias de beber tu sola espero que lo cumplas-

Quinn estaba llegando al hotel -dejare de tomar CLARO, te veo ahorita ya estoy en el hotel adios-

Quinn no sabia lo que le esperaba al subir a la habitación Sam salio -que bueno que llegaste...chicos llego Quinn ahora si al restaurante a comer algo.-

Todos sabian lo que pasaria pero menos Sam pues si se enteraba se negaria rotundamente pero era una medida que el grupo tenia que tomar para rescatar a su amiga

Mientras estaban en el restaurante Sam recibio una llamada y salio a la puerta del hotel

Los chicos platicaban entre ellos mientras Sam regreso con una rubia hermosa llego a la mesa Quinn no se habia percatado hasta que -chicos les presento a Taylor la nueva jefa de prensa de la banda es prima mia vive aqui en paris, es experta em relaciones públicas-

Quinn la miro y apreto los labios Taylor se comenzo a reir y saludos a los chicos, Quinn se tapo la cara y se dijo asi misma -que carajos hice anoche-


	31. Chapter 31

9:00am

Paris Francia

Con ella dormi

Sam comenzó a presentar a su prima Taylor con los chicos cuando llegaron con Quinn

-y ella es la cantante, Quinn Fabray, Quinn-Taylor, Taylor-Quinn-

Quinn se puso roja y estiro la mano la chica sonreía con una amplia sonrisa junto con todos los que estaban en la mesa

-amm mucho gusto Quinn Fabray-

-mucho gusto lindo ojos-

Quinn sonrio y movio la cabeza -gracias-

El apreton de manos duro lo suficiente para que Sam interumpiera -hey sueltala Fabray te voy a estar vigilando-

-Sam tranquilo se cuidarme sola, hoy en la mañana eche a alguien de mi casa-

Quinn se puso nerviosa y volteo para ver a otro lado

-se que eres independiente pero ellos te tienen que respetar..escucharon nada de cosas raras, ademas te contrate para que me ayudes con Quinn es imposible la mala reputación que esta teniendo-

Santana abrio la boca -en londres avento una botella de vino desde la venta-

-en Inglaterra golpeo a un fotografo-Menciono Mike

-la epica fue en francia donde escupio a una video camara- dijo Puck

-con la que gane 100dlls fue con la de Liverpool, subio a una mujer al escenario y la beso y le quito el sosten con una sola mano sin casi tocarla- grito Finn sacando los 100dlls

Quinn regreso a su comida mientras todos hablaban de como Quinn habia creado su nueva Fama de CONQUISTADORA Y EBRIA

En un descuido Sam no se percato que Quinn se levanto al baño y a los pocos segundos Taylor se fue xon ella dentro del baño se encontraron

Taylor encontro a Quinn lavandose la cara -mira nada mas la reina de Adison es a la que le tengo que mejorar la imagen-

Quinn levanto la cara y miro a Taylor por el espejo -hey disculpa no sabia que eras la nueva jefa de prensa y ademas prima de Sam, si se entera sabes lo que me hara-

Taylor se comenzo a reir -nada malo le diras que dormimos juntas que la pasamos genial pero que no te acuerdas de nada-

Quinn tenia la cara palida estaba sudando mucho cuando Taylor saco su telefono -eres TT mundial de nuevo y no exactamente por las cosas buenas que haz echo en estos 2 meses, dime que es lo que quiere Quinn Fabray...no espera si lo se... RACHEL BERRY-

Quinn agacho la cabeza y la miro -quien te dijo..-

-tu no dejabas de hablar de ella me contaste la historia de como la conociste, lo que sentias por ella y sigues sintiendo a pesar de saber la verdad-

Quinn se arrogo agua a la cara de nuevo y Taylor se acerco con papel para que se secara la cara

-no me gustan las mujeres pero creo que por ti haria esa excepción como la que hice ayer-

Quinn la miro y se comenzo a reir, y volteo para verse de nuevo al espejo -¿en que me converti?-

Taylor se acerco y beso su mejilla -regresaras a hacer lo que eras-

-hay por dios Fabray quita tus manos de la nueva, eres tremenda ni si quiera la conoces bien y ya estas sore ella- grito Santana

Quinn miro a Santana -nos vemos a fuera- Quinn salio del baño directo a la mesa

Taylor se comenzo a lavar las manos.

-se la creyó- pregunto Amber

-parece que si, ahora a trabajar con ella- mencino Taylor

-no puedo creer que piense que durmió contigo y peor a un que piense que te hablo de Rachel- mecino Tina

-conozco a Quinn., se que se la creyo y lo mas genial es que se que me terminara contandome por que no llego en la noche y donde aparecio esta mañana- mencino Santana

-lo unico que me preocupa es que mi primo se entere-

-parte de todo esto es que hable con Quinn y le diga lo que realmente paso-

-y han sabido algo de la chica ya son 2 meses- pregunto Taylor

-no- mencino Santana muy segura -no- respondio tina despues de Santana y Amber se quedo callada -no es verdad mantienes contacto con ella- grito Tina

-si, siempre me pregunta por Quinn y dice que la cuide mucho que siente mucho lo que paso en Boston y lamenta no estar a la altura de lo que se merece Quinn-

-le haz preguntado donde esta- pregunto Santana

-estubo en londres cuando estuvimos ahi- mencino Amber

-con razon Quinn gritaba que nos detuvieramos por que la habia visto, pero no creiamos estaba muy ebria, por que no habias dicho nada, ella la sigue buscando- decia Tina .

-por que ella no queria joder mas a Quinn y tener problemas con Sam- mencino Amber

Taylor escuchaba atenta sabia que tenia mucho trabajo y tenia que poner a Quinn en forma de nuevo

-parece que tienes trabajo ojos azules- mecino Santana

-parece que si- menciono Taylor

Mientras se perdia en sus pensamientos Taylor dijo -espero no arrepentirme de esto-


	32. Chapter 32

**Aeropuerto**

**París-España**

**2:00pm**

Cada que podia Taylor coqueteaba con Quinn, mientras Quinn se hacia la disimulada

Sabia que Sam se daria cuenta de que le estaba coqueteando Santana miro incomoda a Quinn y se acerco a platicar con ella

-que te pasa-

-nada-

-aja claro-

-no es nada-

-segura-

-si, estoy tratando de hablar con mi padre pero parece que no esta-

-aja-

-no me pasa nada..bueno..este no se si sea bueno decirtelo-

-no me tienes confianza eres mi amiga soy tu amiga te adoro me adoras y sabes que gurado tus secretos-

Quinn miro a Santana -dmfjahabd con Taylor-

-disculpa no te entendi-

-fuu domejsba con taylor-

-que te pasa Fabray no te entiendo-

Quinn no agunto mas y grito -DORMI CON TAYLOR- todo el aeropuerto volteo a verla hasta Sam escucho eso y volteo a ver a Taylor que platicaba con Amber

Sam se dejo ir contra Quinn -que demonios dijiste te casaras con ella me oiste no corras fabray pateare tu rubio trasero haci seas mujer no me importa-

Amber corrio a controlar a Sam -no sabia que era tu prima-

-no te quiero ver te golpeare Lucy Quinn Fabray lo voy a hacer-

-por dios Sam calmate-

-te casaras con ella me escuchaste-

Taylor fruncio el ceño -sam claro que no, esa noche Quinn estaba muy ebria y no paso nada se quedo dormida-

-no las quiero juntas se separan-

Finn, puck y Mike trataban de controlar a sam mientras tina, Santana, Amber y Taylor cuidaban a Quinn que no fuera a golpear a sam -ese idiota me grito-

-Quinn calmate hay prensa aqui lo ultimo que queremos es otro escándalo- le decia Tina

-hey ojos bonitos tranquila- Taylor abrazo Quinn y un fotografo tomo el momento preciso la foto

-rubia relax no paso nada o,k- mencino Santana

Taylor se acerco y beso la mejilla de Quinn causando que los fotógrafos tomaran muchas fotos

-PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 306 PARIS-ESPAÑA ABORDAR POR LA PUERTA 5-

Taylor tomo de la mano a Quinn y caminaron juntas hasta llegar al avion

**Gira por latinoamerica**

**Creo que** me **enamore**

**4:00pm**

**Argentina**

La banda llego al aeropuerto ya habia pasado 1 mese en el cual Taylor trabajaba a la par con la banda para mejorar la imagen, algunas cosas habian cambiado como nada de ropa exagerada, ni actitud de rockstar, ni mucho menos negarse a las peticiones de los Fans, Sam habia salido a dar una conferencia en España por culpa de Quinn que se metio a una fuente a bañarse estando en un estado elevado de ebriedad y dar como no confirmado el noviazgo entre Quinn y Taylor aunque hubieran salido aquellas fotos Sam decia que se habia tomado fuera de contexto

Pero la actitud de Quinn habia cambiado nada de alcohol, muy pocas fiestas y las mujeres de cada noche se habia desaparecido la mitad del tiempo se la pasaba con la banda o con Taylor si Sam no interrumpia

Para pregutar algo muy tonto, Sam obligo a los chicos a hacerse pruebas medicas todos salieron limpios sin ninguna enfermedad o con alguna infección

Despues de todo Quinn no recordaba el numero de mujeres con las que habia estado en estos ultimos 4meses solo recuerda que habia sido tantas como para llenar el estadio de los jets de nueva york frase que un amigo le habia dicho tantas veces.

Taylor seguia con su trabajo la actitud de Quinn habia cambiado otra vez a la normalidad, habia pasado 4 meses de lo de Boston y Sam no habia hablado con Quinn solo dejo que las cosas se enfriaran tanto que hasta en algun momento le comento a Finn que Quinn y Taylor se miraban bien juntas, Finn lo miro y respondio -hermano no todo se puede esconder bajo el tapete-

Sam sabia que algun dia Quinn haria se enteraria de todo pero deseaba que ese dia nunca llegara

Por su parte Quinn disfrutaba estar con Taylor la pasaban increíble, cada momento se reian como locas, les gustaban las mismas cosas y Taylor habia sido el balance perfecto para que Quinn regresara a ser lo que era antes claro teniendo sus altibajos, el apoyo de la banda fue muy importante en todo esto

Al llegar a argentina tenian un itinerario muy ajustado sabian que tenian que seguirlo al pie de la letra y nada se podia desfasar, a Quinn ya no le importaba si los fotografos la miraban abrazada de Taylor o si la besaba en la mejilla o tomadas de la mano

Los titulares siempre eran los mismo -POR FIN ALGUIEN TRANQUILIZA A LA REINA DE ADISON- -EL AMOR FLORECE DENTRO DE LA BANDA- o el mas comun -AMOR SOLO ESO-

No le negare que algunos dias eran complicados pues la abstinencia al alcohol hace que tengas una descompesacion de sistema y eso era de esperarse Quinn algunas veces sufria de sudor excesivo y una que otra alucinaciones por que creia que miraba a Rachel junto a ella.

Taylor se dio a la tarea de no dejarla sola de querer estar con ella cada que la necesitara o que no la necesitara Taylor sabia que Quinn seguia amando a Rachel muy en el fondo pero la realidad era que su objetivo se estaba cumpliendo y Taylor comenzaba a sentir cosas por Quinn cosas lindas por ella.

-que vamos a comer hoy-

-nose quieres una ensalada y un te-

-si esta bien, marcas tu o yo-

-tu-

-o.k-

Quinn llamo al servicio al cuarto pidiendo algo de cenar ademas de la ensalada, pidio unos filetes, papas y nieves de chocolate

Taylor entro al baño y al salir se acosto de nuevo en la cama donde ella y Quinn miraban una pelicula

-estas bien- preguto Quinn

-si, solo que esta pelicula es algo extraña-

-si, el libro mas pero me encanta-

-si tiene un nombre lindo HERMOSAS CRIATURAS-

-si- Quinn se comenzo a reir

-de que te ries- pregunto Taylor

-de la cara que haces cuando algo no te gusta o no lo entiendes-

Taylor se comenzo a reir y jalo una almohada y golpeo a Quinn comenzaron a jugar almohadasos cuando menos pensaron comenzaron a forcejear Taylor jalo a Quinn y se subio encima de ella

Quinn no se movio para nada y Taylor se comenzo a acercar directo a sus labios y dejo un beso muy lento y tierno las 2 se dejaron llevar por ese beso, Quinn se acomodo en la cama y Taylor cerro las cortinas Quinn la tomó de la cintura y la jalo hacia ella y mordio su oreja sintió como el cuerpo de Taylor sentia un escalofrio

Taylor giro a ver a Quinn -estas segura- y beso a Quinn .

Quinn se separo -tu lo estas-

Taylor jalo aire -si-

-entoces yo tambien- Taylor sonrio y la condujo hasta la cama la avento a la cama y se subio encima de ella comenzaron a besarse las manos de Quinn acariciaban el abdomen de la rubia mientras Taylor jalaba de la camisa de Quinn para quitarsela y dejar ver su abdomen muy bien trabajado por el ejercicio que habia estado haciendo Quinn tiro de los botones del pantalon de Taylor con mucha destreza

Taylor acariciaba la espalda de Quinn..en ese momento Taylor se levanto y beso el cuello de Quinn, Quinn giro la cabeza y encontró una marca muy particular que tenia hacia ya 4 meses unos dientes marcados en sus hombro Quinn cerro los ojos y se trasporto a aquella noche en Boston dentro de la alberca como Rachel se aferraba a no soltarla ni dejarla ir Quinn apreto los ojos y Taylor se detuvo

-estas bien-

-si perdón-

Se acerco y beso a Taylor en la boca pero no se sentia la misma pasion Quinn se separo y quiso volverlo a intentar pero Taylor giro su cabeza Quinn se dejo caer en el cuerpo de Taylor

Taylor paso saliba y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas -es ella verdad-

Quinn escondio la cara en el pecho de Taylor y respondio -SI-

Taylor apreto los ojos -sabes es complicado amar a alguien que decide amar a alguien mas-

Quinn se levanto y se acosto a un lado de ella y limpio sus lagrimas -no puedo hacerte esto a ti no-

Taylor sonrio -en verdad la sigues amando-

-creo que no he podido olvidarla-

Taylor se acerco y beso a Quinn se volteo y Quinn la abrazo se separo de ella hasta que llego la comida

Las 2 comieron en un silencio abrumador lleno de preguntas y gritos

La primera en romper el silencio fue Quinn -por dios no queria hacerte daño-

Taylor la miro y sonrio -no me lo hiciste pero no creo poder aguntar tanto sin besarte-

Quinn se comenzo a reir

-dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que me enamore de ti, dejame amarte y dejame curar tus heridas-

Quinn no dijo nada y la miro directo a los ojos -dime que tu no te iras a la mañana siguiente o peor aun mentiras para conseguir las cosas-

-no, no hare nada de eso-

-no te puedo amar con todo mi corazón pero si con el suficiente como para que entres a instalar otra forma de amar-

Taylor se acerco y la beso -no nos presionaremos y no tendremos sexo hasta que tu y yo estemos listas-

-muy bien respondio Quinn-

**_Argentina_**

**_5:00pm_**

**Hotel**

Los chicos disfrutaban de la alberca cuando el teléfono de Amber comenzó a sonar

-hola-

-hola como estas-

-bien y ustedes-

-Muy bien estamos en argentina-

-como esta ella-

-muy bien acaba de llegar de su habitación con Taylor-

Quinn y Taylor llegaron agarradas de la mano -necesito su atención por favor-grito Quinn

-frente a todos ustedes quiero pedirle a Taylor si quiere ser mi novia-

Todos abrieron la boca y los ojos no esperaban eso menos Taylor

-si, si quiero- se colgo del cuello de Quinn y la beso

Santana le mandaba un mensaje a Britt mientras Sam pedia una bebida muy fuerte mientras Puck sacaba 200dlls y se los daba a Mike sin decir nada

Tina miraba a Amber en ese momento llego un mensaje -sabes hace buena pareja con ella-

Amber miro su teléfono y contestó -es oficial estan saliendo-

De ese mensaje ya no obtuvo respuesta


	33. Chapter 33

**Argentina**

**Hotel**

**7:00pm**

**EL CONTRATO**

Despues de la propuesta de noviazgo de Quinn y Taylor Santana se reunio con Amber y Tina

-siguen sorprendidas- hablo Tina

Santana estaba sentada en la cama -por dios claro que si nunca habia visto que abrieras tanto los ojos y es increíble-

Amber salia del baño -NO ME GUSTA-

Las otras 2 se voltearon a ver -y que vaz a hacer- pregunto Britt

-perdon se me olvido decirles que Britt esta en el teléfono- dijo Santana con una sonriasa

-hola britt- grito Tina y Amber

-regresando al tema, no puedo hacer nada ademas Rachel ya no me contesto el mensaje creo que no le gusto mucho lo que le dije-

-espera ella sabe sigues hablando con ella- pregunto Tina

-haber se les olvida algo es REPORTERA trabaja para una pagina muy famosa de Internet y ademas que esta escribiendo para - menciono Amber mientras se sentaba en la cama

peros sus oficinas estan en New York-

-si hace 1 mes que vive en New york-

-woow pues parece que la morena tambien esta haciendo su vida-

-hey no...Quinn tiene que estar con Rachel es el amor de su vida lo supe por como la miraba cuando le canto en Boston- Grito britt por el teléfono

-no podemos hacer nada britt la unica que decide es la rubia y ademas...-no termino de hablar cuando alguien toco la puerta

Todas se quedaron calladas y tina grito -adelante, esta abierto-

-hey- abrio la puerta Quinn

-hey- contestaron todas

-necesitó alguna de sus planchas-

-de pelo- pregunto Amber

-no planca de ropa-

-esta en mi mi mochila, 2do zipper a la derecha ahi esta-

-o.k- Quinn camino de donde estaban las chicas hasta cercas del baño, abrio la mochila y comenzo a buscar cuando abrio el compartimento encontro la plancha al jalarla se vinieron unos papeles junto con la plancha

-huy se salieron estas cosas- Quinn tomo los papeles que permanecian engrapados y enrollados DICE QUE LA CURIOSIDAD ALGUN DIA ACABARA CON TODOS LOS GATOS EN ESTE CASO QUINN FUE LA QUE MATO SU CURIOSIDAD.. Comenzo a abrir el documento y a leer

-ESTE DOCUMENTO ES PARA CEDER DERECHOS DE TRABAJO Y PROBLEMAS DE DIFAMACION EN CONTRA LA SENORITA. LUCY QUINN FABAY, POR PARTE DE LA SENORITA. RACHEL BARBARA BERRY

SI LA SENORITA RACHEL BERRY PUBLICA ALGUNA DE LAS COSAS QUE PASO EL DIA DE HOY ESTE DOCUMENTO PROCEDERA COMO DEMANDA CONTRA ELLA.

LA SEÑORITA RACHEL BERRY TIENE QUE CUMPLIR UNA SERIE DE REQUERIMIENTOS Y ALEJARSE POR COMPLETO DE LA SEÑORITA QUINN FABRAY DESPUES DE CUMPLIR CON LOS REQUERIMIENTOS DICHOS EN ESTE DOCUMENTO.

1. ENTREGAR CUALQUIER EVIDENCIA CÓMO TELÉFONO, CÁMARA, VIDEOS, FOTOS O TABLET QUE INVOLUCRE A LA SEÑORITA QUINN FABRAY

2. LA SEÑORITA RACHEL BERRY TIENE UN PLASO DE MENOS DE 24HRS PARA DEJAR A LA SEÑORITA QUINN FABRAY SE LE PROPORCIONARA UN VEHÍCULO Y CHOFER EL DIA DE MAÑANA QUE PASAR POR ELLA A LAS 8AM SI NO ESTA LISTA SERA SACADA A LA FUERZA

3. LA SEÑORITA RACHEL TIENE ESTRICTAMENTE ...

-hey Quinn la encontrase-

Quin enrollo el papel y lo puso dentro de su chamarra y salio a toda prisa del baño

-si la encontre nos vemos en un rato- salio corriendo de la habitación cerro la puerta de prisa al salir al pasillo choco con Finn

-hey todo bien-

-hay perdon si todo bien voy al elevador-

-esta bien tranquila-

Finn la miro ansiosa pero penso que era normal Quinn tenia 1 mes apenas sin alcohol en la sangre y era algo normal que pudiera reaccionar de esa manera

Dentro de la habitación Tina miro a Santana y Amber muy confundidas

-esta algo rara- menciono Amber

-estaba ansiosa- pregunto Tina

-no lo note- respondio Santana de manera muy sarcástica

-hey sigo aqui- grito Britt

-lo siento amor, nos quedamos en el limbo Quinn salio sospechosa del baño-

Amber entro a buscar la maleta busco en el compartimento donde estaba la plancha y no noto que le faltaba algo busco por toda la maleta y fue ahi cuando lo noto salio corriendo del baño

-EL CONTRATO QUE RACHEL FIRMO NO ESTA, QUINN LO TIENE-

-amor luego te hablo- Santana colgo y salio corriendo atras de Tina y Amber


	34. Chapter 34

Argentina

Hotel

7:00pm

DOCUMENTO SALE A LA LUZ

Quinn subio al elevador y aplasto el boton para que el elevador subier

-ESTE DOCUMENTO ES PARA CEDER DERECHOS DE TRABAJO Y PROBLEMAS DE DIFAMACION EN CONTRA LA SENORITA. LUCY QUINN FABAY, POR PARTE DE LA SENORITA. RACHEL BARBARA BERRY

SI LA SENORITA RACHEL BERRY PUBLICA ALGUNA DE LAS COSAS QUE PASO EL DIA DE HOY ESTE DOCUMENTO PROCEDERA COMO DEMANDA CONTRA ELLA.

LA SEÑORITA RACHEL BERRY TIENE QUE CUMPLIR UNA SERIE DE REQUERIMIENTOS Y ALEJARSE POR COMPLETO DE LA SEÑORITA QUINN FABRAY DESPUES DE CUMPLIR CON LOS REQUERIMIENTOS DICHOS EN ESTE DOCUMENTO.

1. ENTREGAR CUALQUIER EVIDENCIA CÓMO TELÉFONO, CÁMARA, VIDEOS, FOTOS O TABLET QUE INVOLUCRE A LA SEÑORITA QUINN FABRAY

2. LA SEÑORITA RACHEL BERRY TIENE UN PLASO DE MENOS DE 24HRS PARA DEJAR A LA SEÑORITA QUINN FABRAY SE LE PROPORCIONARA UN VEHÍCULO Y CHOFER EL DIA DE MAÑANA QUE PASAR POR ELLA A LAS 8AM SI NO ESTA LISTA SERA SACADA A LA FUERZA

3. LA SEÑORITA RACHEL TIENE ESTRICTAMENTE PROHIBIDO HABLAR DE ESTO Y CONTARLE LA VERDAD A LA SEÑORITA QUINN FABRAY

PODRA TENER NINGUN CONTACTO CON LA SEÑORITA QUINN FABRAY DESPUES DEL DIA DE MAÑANA

La firma de Rachel y Sam

las puertas del elevador se abrieron y salio Quinn con los ojos llenos del lagrimas camino hacia las escaleras y subio a la azotea ya estando en la azotea se sento en el suelo y comenzo a llorar.

-hey chicas tranquilas a donde van- preguntaba Finn mientras abria la puerta de su habitación

-viste a donde se fue Quinn- pregunto Tina

-a los elevadores pero nose hacia donde exactamente- respondio Finn

-por dios- Amber corrio al elevador y atras de ella corrio Tina

-que esta pasando- pregunto Finn

- Quinn encontró el documento- respondio Santana

Finn se sorprendio y Puck se asomo por la puerta -que pasa por que el escándalo-

- Codigo Azul no es juego- Dijo Finn corriendo atras de Santana

Puck movio la cabeza -Fuck, chino arriba codigo azul muevete la rubia la encontró-

-no puede ser carajo le dijimos a Sam- gritaba Mike

-que haces no hay tiempo de marcar- gritaba Puck en la puerta ya

-por dios le tenemos que decir BUENO SAM HERMANO CODIGO AZUL- grito Mike por el teléfono

Santana subio al elevador y fue hasta la habitación de Taylor toco la puerta

-Taylor, Taylor-

Abrio la puerta -que pasa Santana-

-dime que Quinn esta aqui-

-no por que-

-Taylor... QUINN ENCONTRO EL DOCUMENTO- grito Santana

Taylor jalo aire y respondio -se donde esta solo dejenme hablar primero con ella-

Santana se quedo pasmada -segura -

-si segura, se que este momento llegaria-

Taylor salio de la habitación cerro la puerta y camino hasta el elevador con Santana lo llamo y todos estaban en el elevador bajaron ahi en ese piso y Taylor subio al ultimo piso de ahi las escaleras subio a la azotea y encontro a Quinn llorando con la carta entre manos se acerco y solo la abrazo


	35. Chapter 35

**Argentina**

**7:15pm**

**ESO ESPERO!**

Quinn lloraba en los brazos de Taylor tratando de entender que habia echo Sam y por que lo habia echo

Taylor solo la consolaba con la mano en la espalda conteniendo tambien sus ganas de llorar ante la impotencia de Quinn

-por que dime por que lo hizo- pregutaba Quinn con la voz entre cortada

Taylor no sabia que contestar pero solo se limito a escuchar a Quinn

-yo le dije a el ME GUSTA, le dije que no queria dejarla ir que.. -comenzó a llorar mas -que queria una familia con ella-

- Quinn amor calmate-

-no me digas amor y no trates de calmarme- Quinn se levanto y camino hacia las escaleras

- Quinn amor donde vaz que vaz a hacer- preguntaba Taylor con una dulce y compresiva Voz

Quinn se regreso y secandose las lagrimas menciono -lo que tenia que haber echo esa misma mañana cuando Rachel ya no estaba -

Taylor abrio los ojos y corrio atras de Quinn -no Quinn sera una locura por favor no-

Quinn no escuchaba a Taylor llamo al elevador pero Quinn sentia que estaba tardando mucho, camino y empujo una puerta y comenzo a bajar por las escaleras el elevador llego Taylor se subio y aplasto el piso 14 el elevad comenzo a bajar sentia que no alcanzaria a llegar pero llego primero que Quinn bajo del elevador y toco la puerta todos estaban en la misma habitación.

-hey donde esta- pregunto Puck

-viene para aca- mencino Taylor

-como demonios se entero- gritaba Sam

-nos pidio una plancha y ahi estaban los documentos- decia tina con la cabeza agachada

Amber abrazaba a Sam para tranquilisarlo

Pasaron 5 min y Quinn no llegaba

-amm como que se esta tardando- mencino Finn

Mike se levanto saco su cartera y saco 300dlls y los puso en la mesa, Santana hizo lo mismo y puso 200dlls, Tina se metio la mano al pantalon y saco 250dlls, Puck saco 320dlls de su cartera y los puso en la mesa.

Sam no entendia porque los chicos estaban haciendo eso dentro de la habitación estaba también Kevin, Joe, Johnny que hicieron lo mismo 300dlls entre los 3.

1,370dlls estaban sobre la mesa

-expliquen por que no entiendo nada- grito Sam

Taylor lo toco del hombro y saco 400dlls y los avento en la mesa tomo aire y volteo a ver la puerta esperando que ella estuviera ahi.

1,770dlls estaban encima de la mesa esperando

sam miraba su reloj -ya pasaron 20min-

Cuando alguien toco la puerta

Todos Menos Amber y Sam corrieron a la mesa a tomar su dinero Sam tomo aire y camino a la puerta abrio y frente a el aparecio un botones

Todos voltearon a ver y comenzaron a regresar el dinero a la mesa nuevamente

-buenas noches digame-

-buenas noches me pidieron que le trajiera esto-

El botones aparecio con una camara de video

-o,k muchas gracias- Sam saco dinero y se lo dio al Botones

Sam tomo la camara y la conecto a la televisión, solo aparecia un video

-es Quinn- grito Santana

Sam le puso Play - hey como estan se preguntaran que paso por que nunca llegue a la habitación pues muy facil ya no estoy en el hotel (quinn se reia) Sam jamaz pense que fueras capaz de hacer algo como esto solo por mantener esta banda, yo te queria eras mi hermano y todos me imagino que sabían lo que pasaba y hablaban a mis espaldas, soy una estupida, somos eramos una familia espero porder perdonar algun dia todo esto y lo mas importante tener la confianza que les tenia (todos los que miraban el video agacharon la cabeza) EN FIN Santana ahora eres la voz principal no mas coros nena junto con Amber seran un Bomm.. Finn no te detengas busca a Marley dile lo que sientes dile que sigues pensando en ella, Puck regresate a Boston vete con tu hija y tu mujer, Mike por dios reclama tu amor por Tina, Joe, kevin y Johnny amigos gracias por sacarme de cada bar en Inglaterra, Taylor te mereces algo mejor pero gracias por todo ese amor, Amber hermosa gracias ahora todo sera mas facil, Sam no canceles la presentación manda a Tina, Santana y Amber saben Cantar a y otra cosa gracias Sam ahora si puedo hacer lo que realmente quiero, aqui en la habitación encontraras el contrato mi contrato que si bien recuerdo se hace nulo en el momento que presente un escandalo mas grande, deben de ser las 12 o 1 en los angeles mientras voy al aeropuerto acabo de mandar un correo donde hago publico al 100% mi problema con el alcohol y mando un mensaje a mi padre para que me recoga en Boston y me interne en una clinica de rehabilitación, NOS VEMOS EN BOSTON EN 2 SEMANAS-

-la matare- dijo Sam entre dientes

-no lo haras sabes que en algun momento pasaria todo esto- decia Amber

- sabes esperaba que llegara nos gritaramos me golpeara y saliera por la puerta directo al aeropuerto, jaja jamas espere esto..-

-creo que te sorprendio- mencino Amber a Sam

-creo que si, creo que al final ella era realmente lo que Quinn buscaba- mencino Sam

Amber sonrio -si a alguien a quien amar con quien despertar cada mañana-

Sam sonrio y beso a amber en la boca -oye por que dijo que todo seria mas facil- preguto Sam

Amber sonrio -en el documento original anexe la carta que Rachel le escribo con las siguientes palaras SI REALMEMTE LA AMAS BUSCALA y el numero del editor principal de Just Jared en los angeles-

Sam la miro -sabias que esto pasaria-

Amber sonrio -si ella no lo encontraba yo se lo daria personalmente-

Sam agacho la cabeza -al final todo salio mal-

Amber sonrio -no creo esto es un nuevo inicio para todos-

Finn tomaba su teléfono y hacia una llamada -hola marley-...

lo mismo hacia Santana llamando a Britt -hey britt quieres ser mi novia oficial-

Tina se acerco a Mike y lo beso

Puck por su parte -hola bebeth me pasas a tu mamí...hey hola hermosa podemos hablar de unas cosas importantes...-

mientras Taylor se asomaba por la ventana y mandaba un mensaje

**Aeropuerto**

**8:00pm**

-PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 304 CON DESTINO A LA CIUDAD DE MEXICO POR FAVOR ABORDAR POR LA PUERTA 9-

Quinn no llevaba equipaje solo su camara, su chamara y unos lentes negros mientras subia al avion su teléfono sono y lo reviso

Mensaje de Taylor

-SABIA QUE ESTE MOMENTO LLEGARIA, TE DESEO LO MEJOR SABES QUE TE AMO Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE ES QUE SEAS MUY MUY FELIZ-

Quinn sonrio y respondio -GRACIAS POR LA AYUDA, GRACIAS POR AMARME Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE POR HACERME ENTENDER QUE GOLPEAR A SAM NO FUNCIONARIA, CUIDA A LOS CHICOS TE ESPERARE EN EL AEROPUERTO DE BOSTON PROMETISTE VENIR A CASA CONMIGO-

Taylor sonrio al ver la respuesta -CLARO QUE SI AHORA HAZ TODO LO POSIBLE POR ENCONTRARLA Y DECIRLE LO MUCHO QUE LA AMAS-

Quinn leyo el mensaje y respondió -ESO ESPERO SOLO ENCONTRARLA

**Hotel**

**Argentina**

**8:20pm**

Sam se acerco a Taylor y la abrazo -ella estara bien- menciono Sam mientras abrazaba a Taylor

Taylor sonrio -lose estara excelente-

-como demonios la convenciste de que no hiciera una locura mas grande- preguntaba Amber

-muy fácil el elevador tardo en llegar baje con ella las escaleras y comence a decirle lo que sabia le di 2 opciones 1 quedarse y la otra iree anulando el contrato como sugerencia, sabia que renovar su contrato durante ese dia en París seria de mucha ayuda-

-traidora- mencino Sam

Taylor se comenzó a reir -claro que no.. Al final hice que grabara ese video y se fuera de aqui dejando instrucciones me imagino que ya debe de estar volando ya-

Sam sonrió no le quedaba mas acababa de perder a su vocalista y mas importante a su mejor amiga

-chicos hay un concierto que dar hablare a Mexico para programarlo para febrero hay que regresar a casa ya- mencino Sam

Amber, Tina y Santana se acercaron -creen que..- menciono Tina

-eso espero- respondio Santana -eso espero-

-chicos vamonos hay que lidiar con la prensa- Dijo Taylor

Todos comenzaron a salir de la habitación dejando el dinero encima de la mesa cuando todos ya estaban a fuera solo una persona regreso AMBER tomo el dinero y dijo -credulos, pensaron que se quedaria a pelear con Sam jaja ahora si podre tener vino de paris en la boda-


	36. Chapter 36

**Aeropuerto**

**Ciudad de mexico**

**3:00am**

Al llegar a la ciudad de mexico penso que un mar de reporteros la estarian esperando pero todo lo contrario no habia nadie pudo bajar del avion y abordar un avion que la llevaria directoa Boston. Cuando bajo del avion marco a su padre en Boston eran las 4am en Boston ysabia que su padre estaba despierto

-hola papá-

-si disculpa por no llamarte antes, lose puedes ir por mi al aeropuerto, en la ciudad de mexico..si.. Podemos hablar cuando llegue a casa... O.k te veo en el aeropuerto-

Quinn subio al avion

Durante el recorrido de Mexico a Boston no durmio nada al contrario le pidio a la sobre cargo un pedazo de papel y lapiz y comenzo a escribir

All of my friends say i should move on

She's just another girl

Don't let her stick it to your heart so hard

And of all my friends say it wasn't meant to be

Cuando lo termino de escribir y pensar noto que ya estaba en boston siendo las 9am en boston el avion comenzo a aterrizar

**Aeropuerto**

**Boston**

**9:00am**

En el aeropuerto habia reporteros y fotografos esperandola en un lado estaba su papá y Martha esperando a que llegara

Cuando bajo del avion camino hasta los reporteros ahi estaba su padre que la recibio con un enorme abrazo

-nena estas en casa ahora yo te cuidare-

-gracias papá-

-Muchas gracias a la prensa por estar el dia de hoy aqui mi hija no dara ninguna declaracion al respecto sobre lo que esta pasando el objetivo es que lleve un proceso de recuperación tranquilo estamos a 1 mes exacto de la epoca navideña y lo unico que deseamos para nosotros como familia y para todos ustedes es una linda temporada navideña, estamos conscientes que sera un proceso difícil pero estamos juntos con ella y no la dejaremos sola, la amamos con todo nuestro corazón y la queremos ver bien gracias de verdad muchas gracias-

Quinn abrazo a su padre y camino hacia la parte de afuera del estacionamiento una camioneta los esperaba subio Quinn y Martha en la parte de atrás y Jason subio en la parte de enfrente

-hola Martha-

Martha sonrio -hola Quinn-

-como estas papá-

-feliz de verte amor y saber que no acabaste contigo misma en esta gira-

-papá algunas cosas esta fuera de contexto-

- Quinn eres una adulta sabes lo que haces lo unico que no acepto es que quieras arruinar tu vida-

Quinn agacho la cabeza y escuchaba lo que su padre decia

-eres y seras siempre lo mas importante que tengo me escuchas eres mi hija crees que no me preocupe cuando mire las noticias tu golpeando a alguien en Inglaterra, tu nadando ebria en España, tu tirando botellas en paris, tu saliendo intoxicada de un bar en Francia-

Quinn no decia nada solo se limitaba a escuchar

-pense que solo era publicidad pero no ahora me vengo a enterar que todo es verdad que en realidad tienes problemas con la bebida-

-papá ya no estube en tratamiento 1 mes completo estoy en desintoxicación- respondio Quinn

Su padre la miro y recordo cuando tenia 12años y le conto que le gustaban las mujeres y que en su clase habia una niña que le gustaba el le pregunto si realmente le gustaba mucho las mujeres o y ella respondio que si, el solo sonrio y le dio unos cuantos consejos para conquistar a la chica a los pocos dias se entero que la chica era Santana y termino siendo su amiga de toda la vida.

La camioneta se detuvo en la casa de Quinn bajo su padre y ella al mismo tiempo su padre la abrazo

-quieres que me quede- pregunto su padre

-no, estare bien necesito descansar, confia en mi papá-

-nose si pueda de nuevo Quinn medi cuenta que no puedes llevar una vida de adulta si no eres responsable y no tomas encuenta que pusiste tu vida en riesgo-

Quinn agacho la cabeza y el vidrio de la camioneta se bajo Martha asomo la cabeza -se que no me tengo que meter pero Jason no por un mal momento que a tenido la tienes que juzgar que todo lo que ha echo sea malo-

Jason miro a Martha y Quinn la miro sonriendo en forma aceptable

-Martha te amo pero...- Jason no pudo terminar cuando Quinn dijo -es verdad lo que dice Martha-

Martha sonrei de oreja a oreja -estan en mi contra- menciono Jason con una sonrisa

-no- contestaron las 2 al mismo tiempo y las 3 se comenzaron a reir

-necesito dormir y tu necesitas trabajar papá-

-no te quiero dejar sola-

-no te preocupes te doy mi palabra y en cuanto me levante te llamare para ir a comer a casa si no hay ningún problema con Martha-

-no claro que no al contrario nosotros super felices de tener en casa hermosa-

-gracias- abrazo a su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Martha y camino hasta su garaje aplasto el boton del control y el garaje se comenzo a abrir ahi seguia la moto despues de 5meses exactos la ultima vez que la vio y uso fue el dia que Rachel desaparecio entro y el garaje se cerro detras de ella unas luces internas se encendieron Quinn camino a la mato y la toco y comenzo a hablar con la moto

-hola linda, me extrañaste por que yo si te extrañe mas tarde tu y yo saldremos a dar una vuelta-

Subio las escaleras pero se regreso a sacar la correspondecia al subir puso la correspondencia en la barra y camino al baño cuando salio se lavo las manos y fue directo a la sala ahi seguia el vestido y los zapatos, ese dia Rachel se habia llevado 3 cosas de Quinn su chamarra, su camisa y su corazon.

Quinn se sento enfrente del vestido y comenzo a pensar en ese momento las cosas no enbonaban, si Rachel habia mentido en ciertas cosas por que le dejo la carta y por que le confeso que tenia una hija y por que le dijo lo que Sam tanto estaba cuidando fue ahi cuando Quinn pudo atar los cabos sueltos

-dejo señales- grito

Y corrio a la barra por la camara, quito lo de la mesa que estaba en el centro y puso

La camara, la nota de frank, la carta, las llaves de linda, la chamara, los zapatos , el vestido y el contrato

Ya que tenia todo penso en voz alta -que estupidez pensar esto fue un recorrido largo mejor me voy a dormir-

Camino a la barra y movio el correo entre los papeles aparecio la invitación a la boda de Jason y Martha

Saco aque pedaso de papel, una pluma y su cuaderno el cual usa para componer y de la nada comenzo a escribir

Step out into the indian dust

I can feel the cracks in my spirit

They're starting to bust

Siguio pensando y escribio

Now jason's getting married in the blink of an eye

I got an invitation but i didn't replay

Siguio pensando pero ya no salio nada cerro el cuaderno y se fue a dormir

**Los angeles **

**7:20am **

**Just jared**

**Oficinas centrales **

-hola buenos dias habla a just jared lo atiende Kurt en que puedo ayudarlo-

-buenos dias soy Sam Evans necesito me urge localizar a la sseñorita Rachel

Berry-

-la señorita Rachel esta fuera de la ciudad se encuentra en New York-

-hay una forma que me pueda comunicar con ella-

-no, pero le puedo pasar su mensaje-

-digale que me urge hablar con ella dele mi numero y digale que hablo de parte de QUINN FABRAY-

kurt abrió los ojos al escuchar ese nombre -de la señorita Quinn fabray-

-si digale eso digale que estoy en argentina viajo a México hoy tenemos una presentación con la banda ahi y digale que Ella esta en Boston digaselo por favor-

-claro que si no se preocupe-

-Adios-

-esta pronto buen dia señor- kurt colgó y en cuanto colgo marco linea directa extensión 167

-bueno-

-llamo Sam Evans-

-o dios el representante de ADISON-

-SI, dijo que hablaba de parte de...

-Quinn Fabray-

-exacto y dijo que le dijiera a Rachel que ella esta en Boston en casa otra vez-

-no puedo creer ella esta en Boston-

-si haci como lo oyes crees que la busque kitty-

-es claro que la buscara kurt, solo espero que ese Sam no se meta yo le paso el recado en cuanto salga de la junta-


	37. Chapter 37

**New York**

**10:00am**

**Oficinas de Just Jared**

**Costa **

**este**

-Señores y señorita la banda Adison tiene acaparada la publicidad-

Bill sonrió -parece que la vocalistas Quinn fabray tiene problemas con el alcohol-

-sus escándalos han sido que la banda este en el radar de todo mundo, al parecer y por lo que se dice en redes sociales la chica regreso a Boston y su padre salio a dar la cara ante los medios de comunicación- menciono Sara

-hey Sara- grito Bill -no solo eso parece que dejo a la banda tirada-

-que Rachel no diras nada- menciono Bill

Rachel levanto la mirada -amm no tengo nada que decir pense que esta era una junta de trabajo no para hablar solo de la banda de Adison-

Sara sonrio -vamos Rachel si nos contaras que fue lo que paso con Quinn Fabray podriamos atar cabos y publicar toda la nota completa-

-ya les he dicho que no dire nada han pasado ya 5 meses y no puedo creer que insistan con lo mismo-

-por dios señores, es algo de lo cual le hemos dedicado mas de 3 secciones al mes- gritaba Peter

-muy bien cambiemos de tema- decia Sara sin perder a Rachel de vista que se sumergia en sus pensamientos

-ella regreso esta aqui en boston esta bien, como quisiera correr a verla, correr para abrazarla saber que todavía siente lo mismo que yo siento todos los dias por ella- decia Rachel en su cabeza

Pero alguien la saco de sus pensamientos -Rachel Rachel-

-umm mande-

-te sientes bien-

-si-

-o,k pasama a mi oficina- le decia Peter

Rachel se levanto y atraveso la sala de juntas y entro a la oficina de Peter

-toma asiento-

-gracias que pasa-

-quiero saber como estas quiero saber si puedes aparecer en boston y hablar con Quinn fabray y conseguir una entrevista-

-no-

-es un rotundo NO-

-exacto tu, kitty y kurt son los unicos que saben que paso en Boston y sabes que no quiero lastimarla mas de lo que ya lo hice mira todo lo que hizo desde que la vi en Boston y pasamos ese dia juntas me siento responsable de todo lo que ha pasado con ella es imposible que me deje que me acerque a ella-

Peter escuchaba a Rachel y interrumpió -y lo que tu sufriste no importa, lo que tu tuviste que pasar no interesa, ya se te olvido como llegaste ese dia a los angeles con el alma destrozada y los sentimientos desbordantes que tenias, ya se te olvido dejaste de comer, dejaste de trabajar por 2 semanas, Kitty estaba tan preocupada que me llamo y tube que salir de esa junta de consejo directo a los Angeles a buscarte para ver lo mal que estabas...- Peter siguio hablando diciéndole cosas a Rachel

Rachel solo se limitaba a escuhar y a contener las lagrimas no pudo contener mucho hasta que Peter le dijo -Rachel entiende solo fueron piezas de un juego que alguien mas jugo con ustedes, las 2 merecen ser felices-

Rachel no dijo nada comenzo a llorar peter se acerco con un pedaso de papel -mereces ser feliz ella merece que tu la hagas muy feliz-

Rachel agacho la cabeza -no, ella tiene a alguien que la haga feliz-

-poe dios no a salido a confirmar nada, ella esta en boston y toda la banda esta en mexico junto con la representante de la prensa Taylor, no me salgas con estupideces- grito Peter

En ese momento kitty toco la puerta y peter grito -adelante-

-buenos dias Rachel tienes 3 mensajes urgentes de la oficina de Selena Gómez y Justin Bieber llamo que acepta la entrevista pero hasta dentro de 2 dias mas cuando este en canada, Rachel estas bien-

Peter miro a kitty -le puedes decir a tu amiga que tiene derecho de ser feliz., a y dile que no tiene responsabilidad con Jessica-

Kitty se inco a un lado de Rachel y le dijo -tienes derecho a hacer feliz y ademas Jessica solo tiene tu apellido por que su padre no se lo quiso dar no tienes responsabilidad ella te ama igual que yo y queremos verte feliz Rachel y se que esto te hara mas feliz llamo SAM EVANS-

Rachel levanto la mirada -que dijo-

-que ella esta en Boston y que el quiere hablar contigo-

Peter miro a Rachel -si tu no peleas por ella alguien mas lo hara por ti-

Rachel se levantó de la silla y camino hacia la puerta -a donde vaz- gritaba Kitty

Rachel se detuvo -a llamar a Sam y de ahi me largo a Boston-

Peter y Kitty chocaron las manos y Peter grito -si-

-tengo que llamar a Kurt- grito Kitty emocionada

-y yo a Amanda-

Rachel camino hasta el baño cuando reviso su teléfono y tenia varios mensajes de Amber

-hey Quinn descubrio la verdad y nos dejo en argentina-

-Rachel Quinn va a Boston es el momento corazón tienen derecho a estar juntas-

-Rachel, Quinn y Taylor no son nada ya-

-Rachel donde demonios estas vamos hacia México busca a Quinn te anexo la dirección de su casa en Boston buscala-

El corazon de Rachel latia al 1,000 por minuto sentia que su corazón se le iva a salir del pecho cuando Kurt contesto

-Buenos dias jefa-

-buenos dias comunicame con Sam Evans-

-claro dame 5min-

-buenos dias señor Evans-

-si diga me tengo a ala señorita Rachel en la otra linea-

-excelente- menciono Sam

-jefa ya tengo al señor

evans en la linea , la comunico-

-esta bien- Rachel tomo aire y contesto

-buenos dias Sam-

-buenos dias Rachel-

-sere clara contigo , no quiero saber nada de ti o de Quinn Fabray-

-Rachel no estas en la disposición de ponerte tus moños querida solo quiero arreglar algo de lo que hice mal-

-no me interesa- contesto Rachel

-bien no te interesa, entonces dime como demonios le hiciste para aparecer en cada ciudad en la que estabamos cuando estuvimos de gira-

Rachel abrio la boca -no tienes pruebas de que los estube siguiendo-

-hay pruebas Quinn te vio varias veces en paris cuando estaba muy ebria o fue en España cuando alguien la ayudo a salir de la fuente y dijo que se parecia mucho a ti...si dices que no te importa no la vallas a buscar a Boston entonces-

-hay un documento lo olvidas-

-amor el documento quedo nulo ayer en la noche Quinn salio corriendo a Boston y con la firne idea de que tu aparecerias en cualquier momento-

Rachel no dijo nada solo termino de escuhar a Sam decir -se que hice mal y que ella y tu nunca me perdonaran pero estoy tratando de hacer algo bien aunque sea por el dia de hoy...piénsalo Rachel...adios-

La llamado finalizo -jefa todo bien-

-si todo bien, te llamo después-

-muy bien-

Rachel se comenzo a mojar la cara y pensar que demonios haría

Salio del baño y se encontro a kitty -busca un vuelo a boston voy al hotel a cambiarme de ropa-

Kitty sonrio y cuando Rachel iva hacia afuera del edificio mando un twitter

-el amor es eso correr en sentido contrario y hacer que sobreviva apesar de todo malo que tengas encontra -


	38. Chapter 38

**Boston**

**10:40am**

**Casa de Quinn Fabray**

Quinn no podia dormir daba vueltas por la cama de un lado a otro se sento en la cama y tomo su telefono

-hola-

-hola bebé como estas, pense que dormirias un rato-

-amm no puedo nose que me pasa-

-mm tendra algo que ver por la morena de hace 5meses atras-

Quinn no pudo evitar sonreir

-alguna vez dijiste que hubieras echo hasta lo imposible para que mamá no se fuera-

-si pero al final ella decidió irse-

-papá.. ¿la amabas?-

-claro que si la amaba y se que si no te hubiera tenido a ti me hubiera ido a buscarla hasta el fin del mundo pero me quede por que tenia a alguien que me necesitaba y a alguien a quien amar mas-

-que hubiera pasado si la hubieras seguido- preguto Quinn a su padre

Jason tardo en responder -nose creo que se hubiera ido de cualquier manera...si tu amaras a alguien que harias lo seguirias o te quedarias donde estabas si estas segura que te ama de la misma manera-

Quinn sonrio -papá sabes que te amo y...-

-si lo tienes que hacer hazlo solo cuidate- .

-gracias papá-

Colgo y se levanto a toda prisa buscando el numero para marcar a los angeles

-buenos dias-

-buenos dias oficinas de just jared los angeles lo atiende Kurt en que puedo ayudarle-

-sabe donde puedo localizar a la señorita Rachel Berry-

-amm para iniciar quien la busca Quinn Fabray-

Kurt que en ese momento tomaba agua avento toda el agua por la boca -señorita Fabray-

-si, jaja sabes donde la puedo encontrar-

-si esta en new york en las oficinas de just jared, hay algo mas en lo que la pueda ayudar-

-si deseame mucha suerte-

-toda la del mundo señorita Fabray-

Quinn colgo y marco a una agencia de viajes

-buenos dias crees que me puedas conseguir un vuelo a New york con urgencia para hoy...no me digas eso como que tienes todo lleno...o FUCK.. Muchas gracias y feliz dia-

Quinn se avento en el sillon pensando que hacer no tardo mucho cundo vio las llaves de la moto

Se fiji en su teléfono... -Son las 11:00am son 4 horas llegaria a las 3 de la tarde a new york, no hay que perder tiempo-

Quinn corrio a ponerse la ropa y salio con la chamarra de Rachel puesta -linda maa te vale que me ayudes encontrar a tu madre-

Salio de su garaje directo a la carretera

**Just Jared**

**Los angeles- New York**

Kurt

-kitty donde esta la jefa acabo de hablar con Quinn Fabray la esta buscando-

Kitty

-Kurt fue difícil pero consegui que la jefa se fuera a boston en avion acaba de abordarlo-

Kurt

-muy bien es obra del destino que se junten-

Kitty

-si voy en estos momentos a la casa se Rachel con su Madre y su hermano quieren ver a Jessica-

Kurt

-excelente espero que todo salga bien-

Kitty

-veras que si, cualquier cosa me llamas-

Kurt

-claro que si ten prendido tu teléfono-

Mientras el avion de Rachel despegaba con destino a Boston

Quinn no podia esperar a encontrar un vuelo a New York asi que tomo a linda y se fue a New York

Mientras que en México

**Mexico**

**11:00am**

**Hotel Palacio Azteca**

-alguien sabe algo se Quinn- preguntaba Puck

-no lo ultimo que vi es que llego a Boston- respondio Taylor

Amber miro a Tina y Santana y les hizo una ligera señal para que saliera de la habitación

-hable con Kurt es el asistente de Rachel en los Angeles dice que Rachel va para Boston-

Tina y Santana se abrazaron junto con Amber

-creo que la rubia merece ser feliz, llamare a Britt-

Tina se separo -oye Mike quiere ir a caminar- Mike corrio desde la puerta y salio a tomar la mano de Tina

Sam aparecio y abrazo a Amber -hice mi parte amor espero que funcione-

-funcionara amor ten Fe, ellas se aman como locas-


	39. Chapter 39

Boston- New york

New york -Boston

Rachel subio al avion y iva muy nerviosa como la primera vea que hizo el viaje

Quinn iva conduciendo no le importaba mucho algunas veces pasar el límite de velocidad en la moto

Las 2 ivan con la firme convicción de que se encontrarian y se darian la sorpresa de sus vidas

2 horas de vuelo

2:30min de viaje en carretera

Rachel llego al aeropuerto algo retresada del viaje

Mientras Quinn entraba a central Park a buscando el edificio donde estas las oficinas centrales de Just Jared, Rachel aparecia en Boston tomando un taxi llevandolo al hotel en el que conocio a Quinn.

New york

3:20pm

Costa este

Quinn tardo 20min en encontrar el edificio estaciono la moto y camino a las oficinas

-buenas tardes bienvenida a Just Jared en que puedo servirle-

-buenas tardes cree que pueda hablar con la señorita Rachel Berry-

-la señorita Berry salio hace rato y no dijo a donde-

-hay alguna forma de localizarla-

-no-

-muchas gracias-

Quinn salio de las oficinas parece que la recepcionista no la había conocido

Mientras caminaba hacia la moto alguien la abordo

-mira bill es Quinn Fabray- grito Sara

-hey es verdad Quinn Fabray-

Quinn sacaba su teléfono para comunicarse con la persona que habia hablado hrs antes..

-ou hola mucho gusto- dijo Quinn mientras le movia a su teléfono

-vienes a buscar a Rachel- pregunto Bill

-amm si, me disculpan...no contestan-

-te podemos decir donde esta- menciono Sara

Quinn la miro -de verdad-

-si, si nos prometes una entrevista-

Quinn exalo muy fuerte y movio la cabeza -esta bien pero la entrevista puede ser luego doy mi palabra tengo que encontrar a Rachel me urge-

Bill miro a Sara y comenzo a hablar -su madre vive aqui con su hermano tienen una casa en los suburbios puede que este ahi-

Quinn se emociono y corrio a la moto sin antes despedirse y tomar exactamente la dirección de la casa de Rachel.

Boston

3:20pm

Rachel llego al hotel y pidio una habitación estaba segura que si aparecia en la casa de Quinn lo queri hacer de la misna forma que la conocio pero agregando algo de su estilo

Se puso aquella camisa de Dick Tracy, unos Jens ajustados unos tacones negros y la chamarra de Quinn estaba lista para verla sentia la misma emocion

Salio de la habitación camino al elevador y subio a el bajo al lobby y camino hacia afuera llamo un taxi y le dio la dirección de la casa de Quinn

Habia tráfico haci que el taxista tardo en llegar a la dirección haciendo una parada en Tonny's para que Rachel pudiera ver a Frank

-Rachel ¿como estas preciosa?-

-muy bien Frank- se acercó y le dio un beso y lo abrazo

-supe todo lo que paso, parece que mi hija esta saliendo con alguien de la banda también, por fin pudo encontrar a alguien que la amara-

-yase, las cosas que han pasado no son las mejores, y que lindo que encontró por fin a alguien-

-si por fin, dime en que te puedo ayudar-

-un especial-

Frank sonrio -la vienes a buscar-

-si espero que pueda perdonarme-

-veras que si-

New York

3:30pm

Quinn no tardó mucho en encontrar la casa estaciono la moto y se bajo toco la puerta y no habia nadie se quedo ahi por 5 min para ver si alguien aparecia nada

Cuando tomo la desicion de irse aparecio un niño de unos 15 años

-tu quien eres-

-hola soy Quinn Fabray-

-tu eres Quinn Fabray la misma por la que mi hermana lloro un mes entero- gritaba el chico en la calle

-espera no se de quien eres hermano y por que gritas-

-soy Hiram Berry-

-eres el hermano menor de Rachel-

-exacto y no por que eres mujer me detendre para patiarte tu rubio trasero-

-no, no, no espera la violencia no lleva a nada bueno y si se que me lo merezco pero baja los guantes hermano, yo amo a tu hermana, no sabia lo que estaba pasando me entere apenas ayer todo se manejo a mis espaldas-

-Quinn Fabray- grito Kitty

-si- dijo Quinn

-que no se supone que estabas en Boston- menciono Kitty

-si pero tenia que buscar a alguien, disculpa quien eres-

-soy Kitty mucho gusto amiga de Rachel Berry-

-ou, ok, sabes donde esta Rachel-

-en Boston buscándote-

Quinn solto una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -me tengo que ir-

-espera- grito Kitty

Quinn se detuvo y giro para ver -dime-

-cuidala mucho por favor-

Cuando Quinn caminaba hacia afuera vio como una mujer muy parecida a Rachel aparecia con una bebé muy hermosa Quinn se detuvo a ver a la bebe

Kitty aparecio -hola amor..shelby tienes que dejar de consentir a Jessica-

Kitty miro a Quinn -la quieres cargar-

-quisiera pero me tengo que ir-

Shelby no decia nada solo miro a Quinn y no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginar que podia pasar si se encontraban

-me tengo que ir- Quinn camino a la motocicleta cuando volvio aparecer el hermano de Rachel

-hey-

-tranquilo, que paso-

-mas te vale que no le hagas nada malo a mi hermana-

-te lo prometo-

Quinn subio a la moto y se fue.

Kitty tomo su teléfono y marco a Rachel

-hola jefa-

-hola-

-a que no sabes quien aparecio hace 3 min en nuestra puerta-

-nose quien fue-

-Quinn Fabray-

Rachel abrio la boca y no podia ligar palabras -y a que no sabes con quien venia-

-am..am, nose-

-con linda-

Rachel sonrio y movio la cabeza

-si no me equivoco y nunca lo hago.. Son 3hrs en carro de aqui hasta Boston-

-si-

-trai a linda asi que hara como 2hrs 10min mas o menos-

-ajam-

-te comieron la lengua los ratones Rachel Berry, o estas emocionada por que te vino a buscar-

-amm...-

-jaja aparecete en su casa, me dijo que te hablara hay una maseta muy cerca de la puerta hay una piedra en esa maseta menciono que la tomes y la gires a la izquierda aparecera un control pequeño que aprietes el boton azul y la puerta del garaje se abrira-

-o.k-

-y Rachel-

-ajam-

-mucha suerte-

-si por favor-

Rachel tomo el taxi y lo llevo hasta la casa de Quinn al llegar hizo exactamente lo que kitty le dijo la puerta se abrió y Rachel pudo entrar subio las escaleras y subio a la casa en cuanto entro miro el vestido y los zapatos y algunas cosaa tiradas por todas partes se quito la chamarra puso la comida en la mesa y comenzo a poner todo en su lugar en lo que esperaba a Quinn

Regreso

New york-boston

Quinn habia conducido a exceso de velocidad y eso fue causante que fuera detenida por una patrulla

-señorita sabe que venia a exceso de velocidad-

-si oficial disculpe es que quiero llegar ya a Boston-

-mm..que no eres Quinn Fabray-

-si la misma-

-mi hijo esta triste por que se van a separar-

-no, no nos vamos a separar, digale a su hijo que no-

-o,k y a donde te diriges-

-a casa hay alguien que me esta esperando-

El oficial sonrió -o,k si me puedes seguir el paso te llevare hasta la entrada de Boston con la sirena encendida-

-si claro que si-

Boston

5:10pm

Rachel daba vueltas por toda la casa, cuando escucho un ruido la puerta del garaje se comenzo a abrir y claramente escucho el ruido de una moto

No sabia que hacer, no sabia si esperar, si bajar a buscarla, si abrazarla o besarla como loca no sabia

Escucho como alguien subia las escaleras con algo se prisa haci que se sento en el sillon, cuando abrieron la puerta apareció Quinn

No tuvieron que decir nada

Rachel se levanto y camino hasta donde estaba Quinn se paro delante de ella y sin mucho que hacer

-hola-

Quinn sonrio -hola-

-quieres cenar, compre algo en tonny's -

-si tego algo de hambre-

Rachel camino a la cocina y detras de ella camino Quinn que estaba conteniendo sus impulsos

Se quito la chamarra y camino atras de Rachel que en ese momento tenia un exagerado movimiento de caderas

Quinn no se pudo conter y camino super pegado a ella la tomo de la cintura y giro su cuerpo

-crees que aguante hasta después de cenar para estar contigo-

Rachel sonrio -he desperdiciado 5 meses crees que voy a desperdiciar 30min mas-

Estaban a punto de besarse cuando Ring Ring Rachel despertó del sueño que estaba teniendo

-hola- contesto algo adormilada

-ya esta contigo-

-no..que hora es 5:30-

-amm nose puede que tarde en llegar-

-te marco mas tarde entonces-

-si esta bien-

La llamada finalizo -Donde estas ahora Quinn Fabray-


	40. Chapter 40

**Carretera**

**Boston**

**¿donde estas Quinn Fabray?**

Despues de que la detuvo el oficial y la llevo hasta casi la entrada de Boston ..linda comenzo a tener problemas..

-hay dios , se le bajo el aire a la llanta carajo-

Quinn se tubo que orillar en un bar y gasolineria que habia a un lado de la carretera

Habia muchos camioneros y muchas motos paradas se bajo y comenzo a revisar la moto tal como pensaba habia agarrado una piedra en el camino y comenzo a salirsele el aire

-Fuck estamos a 20min de Boston carajo-

Saco su teléfono y llamo a su padre

-papá-

-que paso nena-

-puedes mandar una grua a las afueras de Boston-

-Quinn que paso-

-la moto se descompuso, la llanta se poncho-

-pero estas bien-

-si tranquilo-

-donde estas exactamente-

-en el bar que esta a 20min de entrar a Boston JEREM BAR-

-ya se donde estas mandare a la grua por ti-

-papá que se apure-

-si no te preocupes-

Quinn colgo la llamada y sabia que esperaria un rato tomo sus cosas y entro al bar.

Todos dentro del Bar se le quedaba viendo cuando entro se sento en la barra y pidio un vaso de agua mientras le daban el vaso de agua una persona se le acerco

-eres Quinn Fabray-

Quinn quiso girar a ver quien era pero no podia pues la persona le puso la mano en el hombro un escalofrio recorrio de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Quinn, paso saliba y respondio con la voz entre cortada

-si-

-no tengas miedo-

Volvio a pasar saliba

-Tranquila, tu y ella estas destinadas a estar juntas pero como dicen tus amigos ES SOLO UNA CHICA MAS.. Pero para ti no lo es, la tienes tan pegada a tu corazon que te hiciste tanto daño en estos últimos meses pensado en lo que ella estaba haciendo con alguien mas, si pensaba en ti o si en algun momento le importaste... Escúchame Quinn Fabray no era tu momento ni tu tiempo la vida te fue llevando a que tu misma te fueras de este mundo pero hoy yo te detuve aqui para que vieras lo que te falta por lograr y conseguir-

Quinn escuchaba lo que decia la persona solo podia escuhar y abria los ojos con las palabras que decia aquella persona

-el amor al final triufara, solo ten Fe y no la dejes ir..te puedo mostrar el futuro que esta mas cercano de lo que te puedes imaginar-

Quinn pasaba saliba tenia miedo de voltear -muchas gracias por los buenos deseos- tomo la mano del hombre pero este ya habia desaparecido

Tomo aire y dijo -pufff que viajesito-

Se puso a pensar y saco su libreta donde se dedica a componer y escribio

Step out into the Indian dust  
I can feel the cracks in my spirit  
They're starting to bust

Drive by your house, nobody's home  
I'm trying to tell myself that I'm better off alone

All of my friends say I should move on  
She's just another girl,  
don't let her stick it to your heart so hard  
And of all my friends say it wasn't meant to be  
and it's a great big world,  
she's just another girl

I went to see a fortuneteller, that was a trip  
Maybe this confusion's got me losing my grip  
I can't believe you're out there flying with somebody else

Now Jason's getting married in the blink of an eye  
I got an invitation but I didn't reply  
Tell your little brother that we put down the gloves  
and give him all of my love

All of my friends say I should move on  
She's just another girl,  
don't let her stick it to your heart so hard  
And all of my friends say it wasn't meant to be  
and it's a great big world,  
she's just another girl

I could be reeling them in left and right  
something's got a hold on me, tonight  
Well maybe all of my friends should confront  
The fact that I don't want another girl

All of my friends say I should move on  
All of my friends say  
All of my friends say  
All of my friends say  
She's just another girl

Now why can't I sleep at night  
and why don't the moon look right  
the sounds up, the TV's on  
and it's a great big world

She's just another girl,  
don't let her stick it to your heart, boy  
She's just another girl  
all of my friends say she's just another girl  
Another girl

Cuando termino ya habia llegado por ella en la grua

Saco su teléfono y marco

-hey bueno donde estan-

-hey es Quinn- grito Sam

-hola, estamos llegando a Boston todo bien-

-es una larga historia, como esta todo-

-bien, dicen que si ya estas con Rachel-

-dile que no, oye que tantas tienen de trabajar -

-jaja dicen que si ya te volviste loca-

-jaja diles que nos vemos en el estudio en 10min te mando una nueva cancion por mensaje a todos-

Sam grito -señores tenemos nueva canción-

-los chicos estan emocionados-

-si es una locura pero por dios cuantas locuras no hicimos ya- dijo Sam

Quinn se comenzo a reir -nos vemos en el estudio soquete-

-claro que si, mas vale que la letra sea muy buena Quinn-

-jaja lo es lo es, ya se las mande-

Quinn colgo la llamada y recibio instantaneamente

Santana: estoy dentro es buena

Finn: estoy dentro excelente

Mike: genial estoy dentro

Puck: haci se hace rubia estoy dentro

Amber: bien Quinn estoy dentro

Sam: ya tengo el estudio nos vemos en 10min ahi estoy dentro

Taylor: muy bien me da gusto que de todo esto surgiera algo lindo Estoy dentro tengo a VeVo en la linea interesados en hacer un evento Online

Quinn: excelente tengo que ir a casa primero alguien me esta esperando


	41. Chapter 41

**Boston**

**Por fin en casa **

**6:00pm**

Rachel ya no sabia que hacer estaba algo desesperada pues llevaba como 4 o 5hrs en la casa de Quinn dando vueltas por todos lados se habia quedado dormida y habia soñando con la llegada de Quinn pero cuando la iva a besar su teléfono comenzo a sonar.

Un ruido muy fuerte se escucho Rachel se levanto del sofa y se asomo vio una grua afuera de la casa y la voz de Quinn diciendo -gracias Roy un placer- cerró la puerta del carro Rachel corrio como pudo al lavabo y se arrojo agua a la cara se pellizco para ver si estaba despierta esta vez la puerta del garaje comenzo a hacer ruido.

El corazon de Rachel comenzo a bricar de un lado a otro camino hacia las escaleras y comenzo a bajar abrio la puerta y encontro a Quinn metiendo la moto, Quinn no la miro

Rachel se acerco a ella y le dijo -hola-

Quinn levanto la cabeza -hola- dejo lo que estaba haciendo y camino hasta donde estaba Rachel

-¿como estas?-

-bien tuve un problema con linda, siento el retraso y tengo 10min tengo que estar con la banda en el estudio-

Rachel se comenzo a reir -creo que puedo esperar un tiempo mas-

-amm pero yo no se si quiera que esperes un tiempo mas- Quinn camino hasta enfrente de Rachel

-pero yo no quiero que le quedes mal a la banda- camino 2 pasos hacia atras

-pero ellos me hicieron que me separara de ti- Quinn se acerco esos 2 pasos

-pero es tu trabajo y yo ya no me voy a ir- Rachel camino 2 pasos hacia atras

-por eso mismo ya no me quiero dormir- Quinn camino 2 pasos

-jaja- Rache camino 2 pasos hacia atras choco con los escalones y subio 3 escalones

-no sabes no tienes idea como soñé con esto, te miraba en cada persona con la que chocaba en cualquier ciudad en la que estabamos, soñaba cada noche contigo- Quinn subio hasta donde estaba Rachel

Rachel subió 2 escalones mas -yo me senti mal despues de ese dia, soñaba contigo y te pedia disculpas de muchas maneras, me fui con la idea de que algun dia te volveria encontrar y explicarte que..-

Quinn subio los escalones que Rachel subio - no fue tu culpa, estoy segura que me amas de la misma manera que yo te amo-

Rachel subio hasta el final y Quinn subió detras de ella

Rachel espero a que Quinn subiera y se quedaron una frente a la otra mirandose Quinn no agunto mucho y se acerco a Rachel para besarla pero Rachel se quito

-tienes que ir con la banda-

-no me quiero separar de ti- lo dijo con la cabeza en el hombro de Rachel se comenzo a reir y no pudo evitar abrazarla

Abrazo que facil pudo haber durado varias eternidades si no es por el teléfono de Quinn que interumpio

-bueno-

-rubia donde estas te estamos esperando quitale tus manos al cuerpo de Rachel-

Rachel se comenzo a reir -hola Santana-

-ou hola Rachel, hey pueden pasar por mi novia Britt-

-pues ya que... Ya es tu novia que rapido - dijo Quinn -diles que me den 10min mas-

-Si Quinn es mi novia dijo que si y por favor Fabray muevete estamos cansados..- no alcanzo a terminar cuando Quinn colgo el teléfono y se acerco de nuevo a Rachel

-creo que me merezco mas que un abrazo- menciono Quinn

Rachel la miro -jaja solo 1 beso-

-hay solo 1 fueron 5 meses de no estar contigo, 5 meses que te extrañe como loca 5 meses que te buscaba en otras mujeres...-

-otras mujere- repitio Rachel levantando la ceja

-oops, no debi de haber dicho eso-

Rachel se comenzo a reir jalo la camisa de Quinn -te hare olvidar a todas esas mujeres una por una-

Quinn paso saliva y Rachel se mordio el labio inferior

-ellos pueden esperar 30min mas por que yo no-

-JAJA esta loca fabray-

-solo por ti-

Quinn tomo a Rachel por la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo con la mano derecha la tomo muy lento del rostro y la beso primero muy lento como si no hubiera prisa, despues algo desesperado como si no hubiera mucho tiempo y sus vidas dependieran de aquel beso

Las manos de Rachel se encontraron rapido en la espalda de Quinn..

Quinn comenzo a quitarle la blusa a Rachel, pero Rachel la detuvo

-tienes que ir al estudio- y beso a Quinn

-tenemos 20 min, dejame decirte la falta que me hiciste en estos 5meses- Rachel avento la cabeza para atras para que Quinn pudiera besar y acariciar su cuello

-pero la banda- grito Rachel

Quinn se separo de Rachel y camino al sofa saco su telefono y marco a Sam

-acabo de llegar a la casa necesito por lo menos 30min-

-o.k 7:30pm o,k no.. Jaja no... Que no..muy bien adios-

Rachel miro a Quinn que se quitaba los zapatos y se acomodaba en el sillón

-necesito entrar al baño- menciono Rachel

-esta bien no te tardes-

Al entrar al baño Rachel temblaba -fuu...esto la dejara helada-

Se quito el pantalon se dejo los tacones y se dejo la camisa que le quedaba bastante grande

Salio del baño y camino hasta donde estaba Quinn que rápidamente se levanto de su lugar

Con una voz muy dulce Quinn recito -let me love you-

Rachel sonrio y tomo la mano de Quinn que la llevo a la recamara entre besos y caricias entraron a la habitación

Quinn la cargo y la puso en la cama cuando estaban ahi Rachel le dijo -te amo-

Quinn sonrio y la beso -yo igual...creo que sera mejor que me detenga por lo menos te llevare a cenar primero-

Rachel volteo los ojos y golpeo a Quinn en el brazo-eso extrañaba de ti... Ou si me dolio-

Rachel se levantó y la beso

- te amo- menciono Quinn despues de aquel beso

Rachel sonrio y se miraron a los ojos por un largo rato

Quinn no queria perder de vista a Rachel y le dijo-te llevo a cenar luego al estudio y luego vienes conmigo a casa-

-esta bien-

-ahora si no me dormire- dijo Quinn con una gran sonrisa

Rachel se levanto y le hablo directo al oido -yo no te dejare dormir-

Quinn abrio los ojos y paso saliba, de golpe se quito de encima de Rachel que ayudo a levantarse

-eatas hermosa pero hay un problema-

Rachel sonrio -si y dime cual es el problema-

-tu piernas-

-mis piernas son el problema-

-si-

-haber Quinn por que mis piernas son un problema-

-por que... Son solo mias y no quiero que se las enseñes a nadie ponte el pantalon-

Rachel se acerco a Quinn y la golpeo otra vez en el brazo

-ou y eso por que fue- sobandose pregunto Quinn

-es fue por el comentario de mis pierna y de todas la mujeres y esto.. Se acerco y la beso... Por que ya encontre tu debilidad-

Quinn sonrio -deja voy por el pantalon-

-esta bien-

Quinn camino al baño y regreso con el pantalon Rachel se lo puso frente a ella

Quinn no queria perderla de vista sentia que estaba soñando

Rachel se paro frente a ella y la tomo de la mano -sabes que tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar verdad-

-si lo se, pero puede ser mas tarde ahorita quiero estar contigo no me importa lo demas-

Rachel sonrio -que no pase de hoy -

-esta bien, pero prometeme que no te volveras a ir-

Rachel se acerco y la beso -te lo prometo llevame a cenar para que me cuentes tus escandalos-

Quinn se comenzo a reir -hay no fueron muchos..como dice un amigo de NEW YORK tube escandalos y mujeres como para llenar el estadio de los jets 2 veces jaja-

Rachel la miro con una miradita medio asesina

-huy que genio te contare todo-

- haci me gusta- le dio un beso antes de salir al garaje -oye compré la cena en tonny's pero hace 5hrs atras-

-no importa ahi dejala la vaz a necesitar en la madrugada- Dijo Quinn con una enorme sonrisa

Rachel sonrio y penso -maldita abstinencia a la que la sometieron este ultimo mes-

* * *

**muchas muchas muchisimas gracias por todo el apoyo**

**cariño y amor en este mes que nos aventuramos en contar esta historia**

**se que a sido una gran locura todo esto pero estamos seguros de que esto es el inicio de una nueva forma de contar historias **

**esperamos que se la pasen increible este 2014 que lo disfruten mucho y que este lleno de AMOR, PAZ Y ALEGRIA y que sus hogares esten llenos de una ARMONIA grandiosa este 2014.**

**Son los deseos de BABY ACHELE PRODUCCIONES**

**Un beso del que publica osea Yo  
**

**Un abrazo del encargado de twitter **

**y publicidad**

**un super combo beso y abrazo de nuestra escritora **

**Feliz 2014 HAPPY NEW YEAR 2014 **


	42. Chapter 42

**Tonny's**

**Restaurante**

**Boston**

**6:40pm**

Despues de una platica donde Quinn le conto todas y cada una de las cosas que hizo y que se acordaba que habia echo Rachel le menciono que habia estado siguiéndolos que ella fue quien la saco de la fuente en España, que ella le dio la botella unas hrs antes que la tirara por la ventana en paris.

Quinn no entendía por que Rachel habia dejado que todo esto pasara si ella estuvo todo el tiempo ahi por que nunca se acercó a buscarla

Rachel le respondió que lo hizo cantidad de veces pero como siempre estaba ebria siempre decia que no queria saber nada de ella que la odiaba por haberla dejado ese dia en Boston

Eso logro que el corazón de Rachel se partiera en miles de pedazos y regresara a Los angeles con el alma rota.

Quinn escuho todas y cada una de las cosas por las que Rachel paso mientra estuvo separada de ella, las mujeres que se le insinuaron cantidad de veces pero ella decia que no hasta que aparecio ANA la mujer con la que en una borrachera hizo que Rachel terminara apunto de estar con ella, para desgracia de Quinn Ana es parecida a ella pero Rachel no se metio co ella le conto con detalles lo que realmente paso y Quinn no podia aguntar mas se levanto de la mesa del restaurante y sin decir nada salio del lugar

Rachel no dijo nada Frank estaba sorprendido por la actitud de Quinn no sabia que decir se acerco a Rachel diciendo -amor, ella te ama, solo deja que aclare un poco las cosas es mucha nueva información -

Rachel se quedo ahi apunto de volver a llorar comenzó a sentir lo mismo que sintio cuando dejo a Quinn Aquella mañana..

Pasaron 5min en los cuales Frank no se movio de donde estaba Rachel llorando cuando sin mucho que decir aparecio Quinn

-Frank te puedes retirar-

-Claro que si- antes de salir cerro la puerta y bajo la cortina de lugar donde estaban

Quinn espero a que Frank se fuera

-no se si merezca que estes conmigo el dia de hoy, no se si merezca ser feliz a un lado tuyo al final, no se si merezca que me ames de la misma forma que me amas...pero algo quiero que sepas quiero merecer todo eso quiero estar ala altura de tu amor, quiero que presumas nuestra historia en las paginas de Just Jared Y vogue, quiero aprender a amarte y amarte mas de lo que ya te amo-

Rachel tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-no quiero verte llorar nunca mas por mi culpa, no quiero separarme de ti ni que nadie mas se interponga entre nosotros quiero estar contigo, amar contigo, llorar contigo, tener una familia, depender de tu amor y sobrevivir con el-

Rachel se levanto y camino hasta donde estaba Quinn

-quiero que me mires a los ojos y veas lo mucho que te amo, lo mucho que te voy a amar y lo que te estoy amando el dia de hoy-

Rachel no decia nada sentia muy lindo al escuhar aquellas palabras de Quinn

-quiero saber todo, no mas secretos, ni contratos que nos separen, no mas malos entendidos, quiero hijos contigo, quiero una vida normal a tu lado, quiero amarte y que me ames con una fuerza inexplicable que solo tu y yo podamos entender este amor-

Rachel se acerco y la abrazo

Quinn no pudo evitar tirar una lágrimas cuando Rachel le dijo -solo dejame amarte, enseñarte que puedo quitarte todo ese dolor y hacerlo amor-

Quinn beso a Rachel

Cuando alguien toco la puerta

-Quinn es Sam dice que ya son las 7-

-dile a Sam que ya vamos-

Rachel la tenia abrazada y le dijo -promete algo-

-que-

-promete que cada que tengamos una discusión sin sentido me invitaras a cenar y hablaremos y cenaremos y estaremos juntas pase lo que pase-

Quinn fruncio el ceño y cerro los ojos -me saldra muy caro-

Rachel la golpeo en el brazo -ou, moretón seguro, tendre que acostumbrarme-

Rachel la volvió a besar

-QUINN TENGO A SAM EN LA LINEA-

-dile que ya voy, creo que nos tendremos que ir, Verdad, Reto o Castigo-

-huy beso y abrazo no entran-

-no-

-mmmm reto-

-o.k el estudio esta a 3 cuadras, iremos caminando te reto a que compres algo sexy para esta noche-

Rachel seguia abrazada de Quinn y la golpeo en el brazo

-ou y eso por que-

Rachel se mordio el labio -por que yase que comprare-

Quinn sonrio cuando se escucho -QUINNN-

-DILE QUE YA ME FUI...vamonos antes de que venga por nosotros-

**Estudio**

**7:20pm**

Quinn aparecio de la mano de Rachel todos se emocionaro al verlas juntas Finn y Marley fueron los primeros en acercarse a saludar

-felicidades- dijo Marley

Finn solo abrazo a Quinn y se dirigio a Rachel -amarrala por que luego se le bota la canica y se vuelve loca-

Rachel se comenzo a reir

Despues se acerco Puck con bebeth -hola tia Quinn-

-hola hermosa estas enorme-

-tia mamá y papá estan juntos y prometieron darme un hermanito-

Quinn se acerco y abrazo a Puck -mas te vale noah-

-ya lo se lucy ya lo se-

-a Rachel amarrala no dejes que se te vuelva a escapar- dijo Puck A Rachel cuando la abrazo

Mike y tina fueron los siguientes

-estamos comprometidos- grito Mike

-aaa de verdad- grito Quinn

-si- grito Tina

Quinn se acerco y abrazo a los 2 cuando se separaron Tina miro a Rachel -cuidadito Rachel esta se vuelve loca aveces-

Rachel se comenzo a reir

-hey no es verdad mentirosa-

Tina se comenzo a reir

Sam y Amber se acercaron

-pido disculpas y aqui frente a todos cedo mi puesto a la unica persona que se hizo responsable de querer solucionar todo Amber sera la nueva representante-

Todos comenzaron a celebrar

-yo me comprometo de encargarme solo de la logista de los eventos y contratos de conciertos...a y Rachel de verdad lo siento tanto-

Quinn miro a Rachel -sam cuando amas a alguien como amigo o hermano crees siempre hacer lo correcto pero aveces las cosas no son de esa manera.. Rachel se acerco a Quinn.. Hoy puedo decirte Gracias-

Sam sonrio y Amber se hacerco a Rachel -somos amigas ahora que no-

Rachel sonrio y abrazo Amber y Amber le dijo al oido -cuidala mucho-

Rachel movio la cabeza con afirmación

Quinn miro para todos lados -y Santana donde esta-

Todos se comenzaron a reir -no se pudo aguntar- grito Mike

-ou- dijo Quinn

Taylor se acerco solo a Rachel -hice mi parte berry creo que te toca hacer tu parte-

Rachel se acerco a Taylor -ella estara bien te lo prometo-

-mas te vale, hablar contigo esa noche en Francia me hizo pensar en lo mucho que la amabas pero nunca pense enamorarme yo tambien de ella-

Quinn estaba separada de ellas y no escuhaba nada Rachel volteo a verla y le dijo -como no enamorarse dime-

Taylor sonrio -mas te vale que la cuides, por que yo no quitare el dedo del reglon, si te descuidas-

-hey tranquila..Rachel miro de nuevo a Quinn..creo que ella decidió al final-

Quinn miro como Rachel la miraba y dejo de hablar con quien hablaba se hacerco a Rachel y la beso enfrente de Taylor

-Quinn estamos Listos- dijo Finn

Quinn se separo de Rachel y entro al estudio con Mike, Finn y Puck

-pero falta Santana- hablo Quinn por el microfono

De repente aparecio Santana -buenas noches chicos-

-hey ya esta aqui la latina- grito Mike

-hey donde esta la rubia linda- grito Puck

Santana lo miro y le levanto la ceja -te pido mas respeto para mi esposa-

-para tu que- grito Quinn

-nos casamos hace rato en el mismo restaurante donde tu estabas hace unos minutos atras-

Todos corrieron a abrazar a Santana -estas loca - le dijo Quinn

-es la indicada Quinn, mas vale que se quede aqui conmigo antes de que se le ocurra irse-

Quinn miro a Rachel y sonrio

-pues si es la indicada FELICIDADES SEÑORA LOPEZ PIERCE-

Amber grito -chicos a grabar-

Todos entraron a la cabina

-estan listos-

-si- gritaron

-Finn dame ritmo-

-1,2,3,-


	43. Chapter 43

**¿a donde vamos?**

**8:30pm**

Quinn y los chicos salieron del estudio en eso Finn le grito a Quinn

-hey Quinn iremos al bar quieres venir-

-no nos vemos mañana-

-bien adios y suerte-

Quinn camino hasta donde estaba una mujer recargada en un carro

-hola dime esperas a alguien-

-hola te conozco-

-no pero me puedo presentar mucho gusto Quinn Fabray-

-mucho gusto Quinn Fabray-

-y esperas a alguien-

La mujer sonrio y se mordio el labio sexymente -espero a un hombre alto, rubio de ojos verdes-

-uuuu, que mal, yo no soy hombre pero si soy rubia y tengo los ojos verdes si habres tus expectativas te puedo sorprender-

La mujer sonrio -mm me gusta la idea y dime a donde me llevaras-

-que te parece si primero me sacas de un hotel, despues vamos a comer y me conoces mejor, vamos al parque, vemos el atardecer, me llevas a comprar ropa y luego a una sección de fotos despues a un concierto y lo hacemos en el camerino, despues a una cena y lo hacemos salvajemente toda la noche y al final te quedas por la mañana y veremos que pasa-

La mujer sonrei al escuchar todas aquellas cosas que dijo Quinn -me parece buena idea, me presentare entonces mucho gusto Rachel Berry-

-huy te llamas Igual que una Fan loca que tengo que dice que me ama mucho-

Rachel se comenzo a reir -creo que dejaremos atras a tu Fan loca y nos iremos juntas-

Quinn se comenzo a reir -mm parece bien y tu cita-

-puede esperar...jalo a Quinn de la camisa..yo ya no puedo esperar-

Cuando la iva a besar se esucho que alguien aclaraba la garganta

- Quinn buenas noches me mando Sam, tengo la camioneta lista-

-excelente Joe-

Volteo a ver a Rachel -entonces que te vaz conmigo hermosa-

Rachel sonrio -si-

Tomo a Rachel de la mano y la subio a la camioneta

-joe, sam te dio las indicaciones verdad-

-si Quinn-

-o,k excelente-

Quinn se acerco a Rachel -te tengo que vendar los ojos-

-hay no por que-

-es una sorpresa-

Rachel fruncio el ceño y dejo que Quinn le pusiera la venda en los ojos

Joe arranco la camioneta rumbo A LA CASA PRIVADA DEL HOTEL BOSTON

**Hotel Boston**

**9:00**

**pm**

Cuando llegaron Quinn ayudo a Rachel a bajar de la camioneta

La ayudo a entrar a la casa que tenia todas las luces apagadas y solo habia velas prendidas en puntos estratégicos de la casa la puso en la mitad de la sala y le quito la venda

Rachel abrio los ojos y busco a Quinn que estaba atras de ella

-por que este lugar- pregunto Rachel

-por que fue el último lugar donde te vi-

Rachel sonrio

Y Quinn agrego -fue el lugar donde te hice el amor, y fue el lugar donde supe que queria que estuvieras conmigo toda la vida-

Rachel se comenzo a reir y la beso

Quinn la abrazo y le dijo -prometeme que sera igual por la mañana-

-no te lo prometo te lo cumplire- respondio Rachel

Quinn sonrio y la comenzo a besar ahora si sin mucho esfuerzo Rachel la avento al sillon y se quito la blusa Quinn la recibio en sus piernas y comenzo a acariciar su dorso de arriba a bajo a recorerlo con la llema de sus dedos muy lento mientras Rachel guiaba el recorrido con sus manos con ka mano derecha Quinn le quito el sosten callendo frente a sus ojos dejando sus pechos descubiertos

-eres hermosa-

Rachel comenzo a temblar y Quinn la tranquilizo con un beso muy tierno en los labios

Muy lento comenzo a quitarle el pantalon

Rachel se levanto y Quinn se levanto atras de ella se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano la llevo a la recamara entre besos, abrazos y mordiscos Rachel le quito la camisa a Quinn

-Ammm Quinn- se escuchó salir de Rachel cuando Quinn le toco el pecho

Quinn como pudo le quito el pantalón a Rachel, Rachel hizo lo mismo dejando a Quinn en ropa interior

Quinn se detuvo y se fue directo a las piernas de Rachel las comenzo a acariciar y besar

Rachel se acomodo en la cama y Quinn comenzo a recorrer su cuerpo con beso desde los pies hasta la boca muy lento y despacio el ultimo Quinn se acomodo y puso su pierna entre las piernas de Rachel causando un

-aaum- de Rachel la comenzó a besar y tocar el pecho

Quinn comenzo a mover la pierna y de Rachel solo se escuchaba un -aaum-

Ejercio un poco mas de precion y escucho un -auu-

Comenzo a bajar sus manos y choco con la liga del calson se levanto y con las 2 manos lo Quito dejando a Rachel total y completamente desnuda frente a sus ojos

Quinn la miro de arriba abajo -sabes que eres hermosa y te amo-

Rachel se comenzo a reir y temblar como si Quinn jamas la hubiera visto desnuda

Quinn se acerco y se acosto a un lado de ella hizo que Rachel girara y pusiera su espalda contra el cuerpo de Quinn.. Quinn subion la pierna izquierda de Rachel doblandola para que le diera entrada libre a lo que le haria, Quinn se hacerco a su oreja -let me love u-

Rachel sonrio y Quinn deslizo su mano izquierda desde la cintura de Rachel hasta a entre pierna de Rachel comenzon a deslizarse hacia su monte muy despacio acaricio con la llema de los dedos sus labios vaginales muy lento y despacio comenzo a tocar su clitoris mientras le decia al oido -te amo-

Rachel como pudo respondio -yo igual uuf te amo-

Muy lento y despacio introdujo 2 dedos y los saco de la misma manera

Quinn solo escucho a Rachel jalar aire por la boca con la mano que tenia libre volteo la cara de Rachel

-MIRAME- le dijo

Rachel la miro -te amo y quiero que hoy entiendas que lo unico que quiero es a ti-

Rachel la beso mientras la mano izquierda de Quinn entraba y salia de Rachel las manos de Rachel estaban tocando su pecho Quinn metio las presion cuando Rachel le decia con la voz muy entre cortada su nombre

Quinn sintio como el cuerpo de Rachel se comenzo a relajar cuando solo esucho un -aouuu QUINN-

Rachel se quiso mover pero Quinn no la dejo, descansar sus dedos seguian muy cerca de su clitoris y lo seguia estimulando causando pequeños gritos ahogados de Rachel

-pi pi piedad- menciono Rachel con la voz entre cortada

Quinn salio de ella y coloco la pierna de Rachel junto a la otra Rachel como pudo se volteo y beso a Quinn -fuuu estuviste increíble-

Quinn la beso y Rachel le comenzó a acariciar el abdomen estaba muy bien trabajando recorrió sus brazos con la llema de sus dedos llego al cuello y comenzo a besarlo

Quinn se puso abajo en la cama y Rachel tomo la iniciativa le quito el sosten y comenzo a tocar su pecho, a lamar cada lugar que habia por ahi

Solo se podia escuchar a Quinn jalar aire por la boca con algo de desesperación

Rachel se levanto y dejo de hacer lo que hacia puso su pierna entre las piernas de Quinn y se acomodo mientras la besaba y acariciaba Rachel se fue al hombro de Quinn y vio la mordida de hace 5 meses seguia ahi Rachel se acerco y mordio otra vez a Quinn pero por poco tiempo el placer de Quinn se fue hasta el techo cuando Rachel le quito los calsones y comenzo a buscarse camino le abrio las piernas Quinn y la acomodo bien ella abrio sus piernas y junto su clitoris al de Quinn

Los movimientos emepezaron lentos despues Quinn subio el ritmo causando un -sigue ou sigue- de Rachel, Quinn se siguio moviendo y se escucho un -ou, no pares no pares- de Quinn

Al final se escuchó un -o dios- de Quinn que avento la cabeza a la almohada

Y segundos después un -fuck- agitado de Rachel callendo de espaldas al colchon

Quinn se comenzo a reir y se levanto a buscar a Rachel

-hey estas bien-

Rachel no se movia -si solo dejame recuperarme-

-no se si quiera dejar que te recuperes quiero hacerlo dentro de la alberca 2 veces-

Rachel la miro con sorpresa -te tenian amarrada-

Quinn se comenzo a reir -jajaja no pero si en absoluta abstinencia, por culpa del alcohol me interne 3 semanas en una clinica en argentina no podia tener nada que afectara mi cuerpo y pues en ese tiempo Taylor no estaba lista para estar conmigo-

Rachel escucho lo que dijo -y yo tengo que pagar tu sequia-

-exactamente -

Rachel se levanto y beso a Quinn en la boca -acabaras conmigo fabray-

-jaja imaginate los periódicos mata a su pareja por orgasmos-

Rachel se levanto y se comenzo a reir

-a donde vaz- pregunto Quinn

-escuche sonar mi teléfono- respondio Rachel

-ou me trais el mio-

Rachel se levanto de la cama totalmente desnuda y fue por los celulares

-te corazón-

Quinn sonrion-me gusta ese apodo me puedo acostumbrar a el-

-jaja o,k,... Tengo un mensaje de la oficina quieren que este mañana en los Angeles-

Quinn se levanto -que estan locos-

-lose pero es mi trabajo-

-yo no me quiero separar de ti- le dijo Quinn besandola

-ni yo tampoco-

Quinn reviso su teléfono -tengo un mensaje de Santana que dice que si queremos ser sus madrinas de honor se casara formalmente con Britt la anexo con una foto con Frank...jaja parece que la esta amenazando en la foto-

-jaja que genial- grito Rachel y pregunto -que hora es-

-las 12-

-estoy algo cansada- bostezo Rachel

-no te duermas hay que repetir-

-ya lo repetimos 5veces no estas cansada-

-no- respondio Quinn con una sonrisa

Rachel se acomodo en el pecho de Quinn y sin querer se quedo dormida pego su cuerpo lo mas que pudo al de ella y callo en un profundo sueño

Quinn se quedo viendo como dormida y se decia a si misma -no te duermas prometiste no dormirte-

Al final el sueño le gano y se quedo dormida muy pegada a Rachel


	44. Chapter 44

**Hotel boston**

**Casa privada**

**2:30am**

**Fue un gran sueño**

Quinn soñaba con chocolate se comenzo a mover en la cama pero sintio que estaba muy grande en ese momento se movio y con la mano comenzo a buscar algo cuando noto que no habia nada se levanto y se sento en la cama y se levanto de golpe -o fuck volvio a pasar, volvio a pasar-

Quinn se puso la ropa interior y la camisa que trai. Salio corriendo a la sala ahi estaba Rachel sentada en el sofa muy cerca de la chimenea con solo una cobija tapada

Rachel volteo a ver a Quinn -que te pasa ¿una pesadilla?-

Quinn sonrió al verla -si algo parecido que paso por que estas aqui-

-medio sed y me prepare un cafe prendi la chimenea y me sente aqui a pensar un rato en todo lo que ha pasado-

Quinn se acerco y se sento un lado de ella y la abrazo -estas preocupada-

Rachel la miro y le respondio -am no solo que hay que ver algunas cosas mañana me tengo que ir a los angeles, y tu...-

-yo estare contigo y te seguire hasta el fin del mundo-

Rachel sonrio -tengo un trabajo en el cual..-

-en cual tienes que hablar de mi-

Rachel se comenzo a reir -exactamente tengo que hablar de ti y de mi-

Rachel se acosto en sus piernas y Quinn se acerco y la beso -habla de ti y de mi y cuenta nuestra historia-

Rachel se acomodo y sus piernas quedaban al descubierto Quinn las comenzo a ver

-tu debilidad esta a la vista- le dijo Rachel

-si por dios son tan hermosas-

Rachel se levanto y se sento en las piernas de Quinn abriendo la sabana

-huy mi debilidad esta completamente frente a mi-

Rachel sonrio y se sento en sua piernas se colgo de su cuello y se dirigio a su oido -tengo que consentirte pero mañana viajo a los angeles-

Quinn sonrio -bien a que horas te tengo que llevar al aeropuerto-

-a las 10am-

-mm que te parece si me consientes ahorita y te llevo al aeropuerto a las 10-

-amm nose si deba consentirte- Rachel se levanto de Quinn sin la sabana camino hasta el cuarto totalmente desnuda Quinn la siguio con la mirada

-dios BERRY mi corazon- y corrio de nuevo a la habitación

**Hotel**

**Boston**

**7:1**

**0am**

**Buenos dias**

Quinn despertó y miro a un lado y desperto a un lado de Rachel

-buenos dias hermosa- le dijo Quinn con una voz super dulce

Rachel abrio los ojos y la miro -me veo fatal por las mañanas-

-para ser mi primer despertar a tu lado te vez hermosa-

Rachel sonrio y cerro los ojos nuevamente

Quinn se quiso acercar a darle un beso pero Rachel la detuvo -es muy temprano y si comienzo a besarte terminaremos haciendolo nuevamente, y ahora si no creo poder soportar-

Quinn se comenzo a reir -mejor, puedes llamar a tu trabajo y decir que no puedes ir por que haz tenido tanto sexo que estas muy cansada-

Rachel la miro y giro los ojos y se comenzo a reir -que hora es-

-las 7:10, te queda tiempo suficiente para consentirme un rato y meternos a bañar ir a desayunar y llevarte al aeropuerto-

Cuando Quinn termino de hablar Rachel se comenzo a reir -olvidalo, nada de consentirte, ni bañarse juntas, estoy muy cansada-

-estonces dejame hacer todo el trabajo a mi- le dijo Quinn con una sonrisota

-por lo mismo estoy cansada por que te deje que hicieras todo el trabajo y si mis calculos no me fallan fueron 10veces-

-no...fueron 11-

-fueron 11.. Eres insaciable Quinn- Rachel se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda a Quinn

Quinn se acerco a su cuerpo -soy insaciable pero hay algo que me puede llenar-

Rachel volteo -si dime que-

-tu besándome, tu acariciándome, tu amandome, tu diciéndome lo mucho que me amas-

Rachel sonreia y se volteo y la beso

-te amo-

-yo igual-

-me voy a bañar- Rachel se levanto desnuda de la cama

Quinn la miro con la boca super abierta cuando Rachel giro a verla -si me lavas el cabello te dare sexo matutino-

se levanto y corrio de la cama al baño

**8:00am**

**Desayuno**

Quinn le lavo el pelo a Rachel y Rachel le habia cumplido le dio sexo matutino en la ducha

Cuando salieron Rachel salio directo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno y Quinn salio a los pocos segundos con el teléfono en la mano

-hey si, es un favor no es tan complicado, habla cob Taylor ella puede ayudar...o.k buenos dias Taylor, si podras..o.k bien excelente, en cuanto tiempo, 20min, bien y lo otro ...jajaja...pues si es algo muy comun últimamente...o,k a las 9:20...

Rachel miraba intrigada a Quinn cuando colgo la llamada

-buenos dias- Quinn se acerco a besar a Rachel pero ella se quitó super rapido

-buenos dias sientate prepare cafe, unos omelets, jugo de naranja, pan tostado y fruta-

-mm todo se ve riquísimo-

Quinn se sento del lado izquierdo de la mesa y Rachel se recargo en la barra a tomar café, Quinn la miro y le sonrio, Rachel siguio tomando de su cafe... Pero la curiosidad de Rachel y celos mataron a varios gatos en Boston esa mañana

-para que llamaste a Taylor-

Quinn dejo de ver el plato y camino hasta Rachel -amm un asunto de la banda..ya sabes-

Rachel cruzo los brasos y levanto la ceja -mm ou-

Quinn la miro -me hara una cuenta de Twitter me dijo que en 20min-

Rachel frunció el ceño con confusión -cuenta de Twitter-

-si-

-y para que la quieres-

-para subir fotos-

-jaja solo la quieres para subir fotos-

-si-

Rachel movio la cabeza y se reia

-quieres- le dijo Quinn

Rachel camino hasta una de las sillas pero cuando se iba a sentar Quinn hizo su silla hacia atras y con sus manos le hizo la señal que se sentara ahi

Rachel sonrio y se sento en las piernas de Rachel

-dime como logras que las mujeres caigan a tus pies Fabray-

-no lo se soy un encanto- respondio Quinn

-mi encanto- le dijo Rachel

Estaban a punto de darse un beso cuando el teléfono de Quinn comenzo a sonar

-tengo que contestar-

-o,k-

-hola..o.k muy bien...no.. Aqui delante mio..si yo le digo ...ajam... Si...a las 9:20..bien...no pues eso me dijo sera dificil pero lo cumplire...jaja esta bien adios-

-que paso- pregunto Rachel

-nada, ya estoy en Twitter-

-jaja o,k dejame buscarte-

-antes de eso dejame abrir la cuenta...ya esta y tomarnos una foto para el perfil-

Rachel se acomodo y Quinn Tomo la foto

Subio la foto a Twitter con el eslogan **-FABERRY IS ON BITCHES-**


	45. Chapter 45

**¿Aeropuerto?**

**_Sorpresa_**

**8:30am**

-estas lista- le pregunto Quinn sentada en el sillon

-si dame 5 min mas- respondio Rachel

-o.k-

Nuevo mensaje en Facebook

Sam

-ya esta todo espero que funcione-

Santana

-tu y tus locuras pero que bueno que me sacaste de la casa de mi suegro-

Finn

-romanticismo donde jaja, nos vemos en 5-

Puck

-te mando una foto de tu sobrina disfrazada de angel-

Mike y Tina

-sorry estamos fuera de circulación que todo salga bien-

Taylor

-mas vale que le guste por que si no yo si digo que SI-

Quinn

-hey tranquilos, le gustara-

Finn

-hey Taylor deja de coquetear con Quinn ya pronto tendra novia y no creo que le guste-

Santana

-britt dice que si puede ir, oye Puck bebeth se ve hermosa y Taylor deja a la rubia ya tiene dueña-

Taylor

-jaja eso no impide que Quinn vea el menu-

Amber

-que les pasa son las 8:35am y Taylor eres una coqueta, deja a la rubia en paz-

Quinn

-jaja estan locos, los quiero besos y abrazos y Taylor sabes que te diria que si amor-

Finn

-por dios Quinn de verdad jaja-

Santana

-le dire a mi amiga Rachel-

Taylor

-escapa conmigo a mexico Amor jajaja-

Quinn

-no puedo, hay alguien que quiero mas que a ti-

Sam

-uuuuu eso dolio-

Amber

-demonios mujer, Taylor yo invito los tragos-

Mike y Tina

-jaja pobre Taylor-

Puck

-oye Quinn eres una faci jajaj 8:39 señores-

Quinn

-facil pero facil pero no para ti-

Taylor

-te puedo esperar Quinn-

Santana

-Quinn si respondes le mandare un mensaje a mi amiga Rachel y le dire de tu amorio secreto con Taylor-

Quinn

-jaja anexo foto- Rachel sentada en sus piernas dandole un beso en la boca

Finn

-love is love- anexo foto de el con marley abrazados

Santana

-awww- anexo foto de ella con britt y Frank en medio de las 2

Mike y tina

-L-O-V-E- anexo foto de los 2 besandose

Sam

-amor- anexo una foto de amber aventando un beso

Amber

-solo eso amor- anexo una foto ds Sam recibiendo el beso

Puck

-esto es amor- anexo una foto de el su esposa y Beth

Taylor

-al final solo es eso amor- anexo una foto con joe

Santana

-woow Taylor y joe-

Finn

-se ven bien juntos-

Quinn

-like me gusta esa foto-

Sam

-mas vale que me pida permiso-

Amber

-tranquilo amor-

Tina y Mike

-era de esperarse-

Amber

-chicos el amor esta en boston 8:45am-

Finn

-todos listos-

Quinn

-manos a la obra-

Rachel estaba sentada a un lado de Quinn leyendo los mensajes que los chicos le mandaba a Quinn y se reia por los comentarios

-que va a hacer- le pregunto Rachel a Quinn

-amm es una sorpresa- le respondió y agrego -estas lista-

-si ahora tengo que ir al hotel por mis cosas-

-bien vamos al hotel-

Salieron del lugar y encontraron a Joe y Taylor

-buenos dias- dijo Joe con una sonrisa

-buenos dias- respondieron las 2

-Quinn, aqui esta la agenda- le dijo Taylor a Quinn

-bien tienes los boletos- pregunto Quinn

-si, Francia es el destino- respondio Taylor

-bien entonces ya esta todo mandalos a su oficina y que agregen una nota que diga que estare en la boda-

-boda de quien- pregunto Rachel

-de mi padre-

-entonces, me voy adios- Taylor beso y abrazo a Quinn, Rachel y a Joe este ultimo en la boca

-joe nos llevas al hotel-

-claro Quinn-

**Hotel Boston**

**8:50am**

**Fase** 1

Rachel bajo del carro y subio por sus cosas a su habitación al entrar encontro a Amber y Tina

-chicas que hacen aqui-

-cumpliendo ordenes- respondio Tina

-jaja eso y algunas cosas mas- respondio Amber

Sam salio del baño con un vestido hermoso y zapatos -estas lista para la aventura-

-hey tu Sam estas aqui- Rachel lo abrazo

Sam recibió el abrazo y dijo -sin rencores-

-sin rencores- resoondio Rachel

-o.k ahora te cambias te pones esto y ellas te maquillaran y peinaran- dijo Sam

-o.k pero dime para que- decia Rachel

-tu dejate consentir- respondio Amber

Le pusieron un vestido blanco con unos zapatos delo color la peinaron y maquillaron

Amber y Tina tenian puestos vestidos en color rojo, mientras Sam traia puesto una camisa negra con un pantalon del mismo color con una corbata roja

-Esta lista- grito Tina

Y aparecio Sam en el baño -te vez hermosa-

-gracias, pero todo esto para que-

Tina y Amber se miraron -amm este amm-

-no podemos decir mada- mencionó Sam -pero sera genial, estan listas las 3-

-si- respondieron las 3 en coro

-bien entonces las escolto hasta la limusina-

Al abrir la puerta aparecio Santana y Britt

-hey, ya esta todo-

-parece que si- dijo Sam con una sonrisa moviendose para que vieran a Rachel

-wooow-grito Britt -te vez hermosa- grito Santana

-gracias ustedes me diran que esta pasando-

-amm no por que yo no se que esta pasando, Santana me puso este vesido igual al de ella y al de tina y Amber y me dijo que hariamos algo lindo el dia de hoy pero aparecio papá jaja y nos esta esperando aqui abajo en el lobby- responsio Britt

-hay no puedo creer tu padre Frank esta aqui- grito Rachel

-si- dijo Britt con una sonrisa

-nos podemos ir ya Quinn acaba de mandar un mensaje y son las 9:10am- grito Santana

-amm a donde vamos- pregunto Rachel

-ou no podemos decir nada y te pondremos esto en los ojos- Sam saco una venda

-hay no- grito Rachel

-tenemos que hacerlo- dijo Tina

-o.k pero me dejan hablar con Quinn-

Santana saco su teléfono y se lo dio a Rachel

-hey que paso-

-hola amor-

-hey, hola estas bien-

-si, pero me puedes explicar que pasa-

-es una sorpresa-

-no me puedes adelantar nada-

-amm no pero dire que no te podras negar por que es mi forma de deciete que te amo -

Rachel sonrio

Quinn hizo una pausa -aceptas en seguir o me detengo-

-acepto-

-o.k te amo-

-yo igual te amo-

La llamada finalizo Rachel le dio su teléfono a Santana y miro a Sam -estoy lista dame eso- se puso la venda

Santana tomo su teléfono y mando un mensaje -FASE 1, COMPLETA-

**Restaurante**

**Tonny's**

**_FASE_** 2

**9:23am**

Los chicos aparecieron el restaurante estaba cerrado

Frank abrio la puerta y pudieron entrar subieron a Rachel al segundo piso

Ahi estaba Finn, Marley y una sorpresa especial para Rachel

Su madre Shelby, su hermano hairam, Kitty con Jessica, Kurt y su novio Blaine, Amanda y

Jason y Martha junto con el tio Bill y sus hijas,

Pusieron a Rachel a la mitad del salon y le quitaron la venda

-hay por dios que hacen aqui- grito Rachel y corrio a abrazarlos

-hacemos milagros- dijo Kitty mientras la abrazaba

-hola amor- Rachel abrazo a Jessica

-por dios hija te vez hermosa - dijo shelby con una sonrisa

-estas guapísima Rachel- mencino su hermano

-gracias, Kurt..blaine-

-estas guapísima amor- mencino Blaine

-gracias-

-hey jefe- mencino Rachel

-hey guapa- hablo con una enorme sonrisa Amanda

-que no se supone que tendrias que estar en los ángeles- pregunto Bill

-parece que si pero mira donde estoy ahora no se que esta pasando- le dijo Rachel con una enorme sonrisa

-es mentira lo de los angeles, te dare vacaciones 2 semana, creo que las necesitaras- le dijo Bill con guiñandole un ojo

Rachel sonrio

-ahora me podran decir que pasa-

-amm creo que eso me toca a mi hola mucho gusto Jason Fabray-

-ou mucho gusto Rachel Berry-

-si el amor de mi hija Quinn-

-amm si-

-Quinn nos pidio estar todos aqui bueno no exactamente aqui pero si aqui pero no sabemos cual es el plan-

-ou..bien y ahora que- menciono Rachel

Santana miro a Finn y le cerro un ojo Finn saco su teléfono y mando un mensaje -fase 2 terminada-

Sam se acerco a Amber -crees que funcione esto-

Amber se acerco y le respondio -si durara mucho-

Finn se acerco a la puerta -entonces vamonos a las limusinas-

Shelby se acerco a Rachel -amor yo si se que esta pasando-

Rachel la miro -me pudes decir-

-si es la maxima expresión de amor que puede hacer Quinn hacia a ti-

Rachel sonrio y recibio un beso de su madre

-mas vale que ahiga comida, por que tengo habre- grito Hairam

Rachel y Shelby se comenzaron a reir -

Jason aparecio en la puerta de nuevo -hija estaa lista solo te estamos esperando a ti-

-si ya vamos- mencino Rachel con una enorme sonrisa se senti lindo que Jason le dijiera Hija


	46. Chapter 46

**Muelle Boston**

**Yate de la _Familia_ Fabray**

**10:00am**

**Fase** 3

3 limusinas llegaron por las personas al restaurante Fotografos y reporteros comenzaron a salir a buscar la noticia del famoso noviazgo FABERRY que se habia convertido TT MUNDIAL en pocas horas

Los reporteros sacaron fotos de los chicos y de Rachel saliendo sin Quinn del restaurante de los Fabray

Las limusinas condujeron hasta el muelle de Boston

Taylor y Joe estaban ahi junton con bebeth puck y mary

Todos bajaron de los vehículos

-valla parece que mi hija se lucio con todo esto- menciono Joe

-creo que si se lucio- menciono Kitty con una enorme sonrisa

Rachel bajo del carro..y pensaba -por dios Quinn estas loca.. Dime que no quieres hacer lo que estoy pensando...apenas y nos conocemos...si es verdad lo hicimos varias veces en la noche pero...dios que no sea lo que estoy pensado..creo que tengo algo se miedo- alguien saco a Rachel de sus pensamientos

-hey- grito Taylor

Todos se juntaron frente del Yate antes de abordar

Las chicas Tina, Amber, Santana, Taylor, Britt, mari y marley traian ese vestido rojo igual

Mientras los chicos joe, Frank , sam, puck,finn y mike venian con corbata roja y todos de negro

De lado de Rachel se pudo dar cuenta que venian de dorado vestidos iguales kitty y Jessica, mientras que hiram, Blaine y Kurt de negro con corbatas doradas

-buenos dias mi nobre es Taylor Evans soy amiga y complice de todo esto, soy prima de Sam Evans representate de la gran banda de Adison y buena pero buena amiga de Quinn- menciono Taylor

-aja, te estoy vigilando Taylor- menciono Santana

Todos se comenzaron a reir

En eso aparecio un hombre con corbata negra y camiseta blanca

-buenos dias mi nombre es Franco, esta mañana sere su capitán bienvenidos Al FABRAY-1-

Todos comenzaron a subir sorprendidos no sabian que pasaria o que tenia planeado Quinn bueno algunos si sabian pero no decian nada

Rachel comenzó a subir hacia el yate las rodillas le temblaban, sentia revuelto el estomago, sentia que se le saldria el corazón cuando abordo el capitan se le acerco

-Buenos dias señorita Rachel Berry-

-buenos dias capitan-

El capitan le sonrió -sigame por favor-

Rachel se detuvo por unos segundos hasta que Kurt la emoujo para que caminara, comenzo a seguir al capitan y la llevo a la parte de enfrente del yate al asomarse Rachel encontro una galeria de fotos que decia al inicio JUST ANOTHER GIRL

Rachel entro y la primera foto que vio fue la foto que se habia tomado con Quinn esa mañana y sonrió al ver la foto siguio caminando y aparecieron mas fotos una de la noche donde Rachel dormida en brazos de Quinn y sonreia dormida, otra cuando grabaron la canción estan juntas y Rachel tiene abrazada a Quinn y le esta dando un beso tierno en ka boca, cuando la conoció una foto de Rachel completa de espaldas volteando y sonriendo para Quinn, una foto que les tomo Andy donde Rachel esta viendo a Quinn y Quinn mirando a Rachel se las tomo cuando se descuidaron, una foto que la misma Andy tomo donde Rachel esta metida en la chamarra de Quinn abrazandola dentro del backstate del concierto y otra mas de Andy donde Rachel esta escuchando cantar a Quinn y sonriendo la penultima foto que no habia visto ni tenia idea Rachel que existia, una foto de Rachel metiendose a la fuente en España para sacar a Quinn mostraba cuadro por cuadro cuando la ayudo a salir y al Final le da un beso muy tierno en los labios, Rachel sonrio y agachó la cabeza la ultima era una foto dividida en 6 partes tomadas infragantis y sin que las chicas se dieran cuenta.

Pero de las 6 hubo una que le llamo mucho la atención y esa foto fue tomada por Frank en la aprte de abajo de solo esa foto decia 1ER BESO

Rachel sonrio al recordar y recorrer todas esas fotos cuando sintió que alguien la tomo de los brazos y le hablo la oido con una voz muy sensual

-Hola hermosa-

Rachel sonrio y pensó en voz alta -ese tono de voz tan sexy solo lo tiene 1 persona-

La persona se comenzo a reir -que bueno que lo reconoces, te gusto toda la sorpresa-

-si-

Rachel quiso girar a verla pero la persona no se dejo que se moviera sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla y girarla lentamente

-hola hermosa-

- Quinn por dios estas guapisina, te cortaste el pelo...me encanta y ademas..se acerco al oido de Quinn y le dijo ..-es corbatin me hace imaginar cosas sucias que hacer contigo-

Quinn abrio los ojos -Rachel- Rachel se comenzo a reir

-es que tu tienes la culpa, blusa blanca, saco blanco, corbatin negro, falda negra y zapatos negros dime si no es para llevarme a la locura de querer decirte TE VEZ GUAPA Y NOS PODEMOS IR A CASA LA GENTE A QUI ESTORBA NO PUEDO HACERTE NADA-

Quinn se comenzo a reir -y yo era la insaciable-

-y lo eres, Amor por dios.. Cuantas habitaciones tienen este lugar y dime que hay una para nosotros hay que empezar seria mi primera vez en el mar-

-jaja estas loquita- se acerco y la beso y agrego -te vez hermosa y mi debilidad esta a la vista de todos eso no me gusta pero me gusta poder verlas a cada rato-

Rachel sonrio -dime por que todo esto-

-no queria que te fueras de mi vida nuevamente, tenia que hacer algo para que te quedaras y supieras que si te quedas cada dia sera increíble a mi lado-

Rachel escuhaba atenta lo que decia Quinn

-junte a todos las personas que nos aman y las traje aqui.. (Quinn tomo la mano de Rachel y la alejo de donde estaban todas las fotos, todos estaban en la parte de arriba en el balcón del yate, se inco frente a Rachel, Rachel comenzo a sudar y pensar -demonios no lo digas no lo digas no-

-RACHEL BARBARA BERRY ... (todos en la parte de arriba gritaron) ¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?-


	47. Chapter 47

**Yate Fabray** 1

**Boston**

**10:25am**

**Esperando** **tu**

**respuesta**

-Rachel... ¿quieres ser mi novia?- le volvio a decir Quinn y no obtuvo nuevamente respuesta

Rachel estaba petrificada no se movi, no decia nada, tenia una cara de susto como si Quinn le hubiera sacado una arma..en la parte de arriba del yate todos medio murmuraban

-huy no ha contestado-

-creo que no la ama-

-se quedo muda y mira su cara saltaria del barco con tal de no contestar-

-conozco a Rachel desviara la decision-

-por dios ve su cara joe...-

Rachel balbuceaba -ama sjehfh-

-disculpa- le decia Quinn

Rachel cambio de color moreno a palido y llevo su mano al estomago..

-te sientes bien- pregunto Quinn que seguia incada frente a ella

Todos en la parte de arriba miraban hasta que Rachel le regreso el alma al cuerpo levanto a Quinn y la abrazo -si-

Quinn levanto el pulgar y todos comenzaron a gritar

Taylor volteo a ver a Santana y sin decir mucho Santana saco 30dlls de su cartera para darselos a Taylor

-es genial hacer tratos contigo- le dijo Taylor a Santana con una sonrisa

Santana la miro y le levanto la ceja -300dlls que duran 9meses para casarse-

Los chicos de la banda se juntaron

Mike y Tina se miraron -subimos la apuestas 200dlls 2años para casarse-

Sam y Amber voltearon a ver a Quinn y Rachel 300dlls que es 1 año-

Finn y Marley se comenzaron a reir -300dlls que sera en 8meses-

Puck miro a Su Esposa y a Beth en ese momento Beth grito -200dlls 5meses-

Todos voltearon a ver a Beth y se comenzaron a reir

Quinn seguia abrazada de Rachel -sabes que te amo verdad- le dijo Rachel

-si, tenia algo de miedo que saltaras por la borda, se que te aterra un poco el compromiso-

Rachel sonrio y le comenzo a hablar al oido -no tengo miedo al compromiso solo que no se tenia miedo que me pideras casarnos-

-jaja segura casarnos, apenas hace 3 hrs desperte a tu lado y me estas proponiendo matrimonio - Quinn le dijo a Rachel

Rachel se separo de ella -yo deberia de proponerte matrimonio algo haci como QUINN FABRAY TE QUIERES CASAR CONMIGO-

-si- respondio Quinn

Rachel se comenzo a reir y la beso

-sabes soy la persona mas afortunada de tener aqui conmigo, se que pasamos por muchas cosas, se que algunas cosas todavía tenemos que hablar pero de algo estoy segura Te amo- le dijo Quinn a Rachel

-me amas- con una mirada iluminada y feliz pregunto Rachel

Quinn comenzo a gritar..- si te amo.. Te amo... TE AMO... QUE LA BAHIA DE BOSTON SE ENTERE QUE AMO A RACHEL BERRY-

Rachel se reia al escuchar la declaración -yo también te amo-

-ahora tendras que venir a Boston siempre-

Rachel fruncio el ceño -sere tu novia no vivire contigo tu me visitaras en los Angeles-

Quinn la tomo de la cintura y se acercó a su boca -veremos si piensas igual cuando te lleve a la parte baja del yate cuando todos se descuiden-

Rachel sonrio y la beso cuando todos llegaron a felicitar a la pareja

-hija felicidades..Rachel amarala no la dejes ir por que si no se deschabeta- Mencino Jason cuando abrazo a Rachel

Todos las felicitaron cuando aparecio Taylor -pueden pasar al comedor-

Rachel y Quinn se quedaron atras Rachel puso a Quinn contra la borda y le dijo -tu no te salvas de que yo te haga algo en este yate-

Quinn se comenzo a reir -la gente pensara que solo estamos juntas por lo buena que eres en la cama-

-pense que era por eso- mencino Rachel con una sonrisa

Quinn sonrio de lado y se mordio el labio volteo para arriba..miro de nuevo a Rachel y la tomo de la mano la llevo a la parte de atras del yate habia una puerta corrediza la abrio y frente a ellas aparecio una cama con un corazon de flores..velas...chocolates..vino y muchas cosas mas

Rachel sonrio y entro al camarote

-pense que jugabas-

-nunca juego Rachel-

Rachel la miro y se acerco la tomo de la cintura y la abrazo

-quieres solo dormir conmigo esta noche- le menciono Quinn

Rachel sonrio -no se si esta noche solo quiera dormir contigo sin hacerte nada-

Quinn sonrio -y yo soy la insaciable-

La beso -y lo eres-

Santana aparecio en la puerta -por dios Berry quita tus manos del assgron-

Quinn se comenzo a reir -que pasa-

-tu padre me mando a buscarte me dijo "santana ve por mi hija por que a de estar de caliente con mi nueva hija"-

Rachel se comenzo a reir

Quinn movio la cabeza -por dios mi padre no diria eso y adelantate vamos en unos minutos-

Santana desaparecio y Rachel volvio a abrazar a Quinn

Quinn la miraba a los ojos -que planes tienes para esta noche-

-amm creo que ninguno, que tienes pensado-

Quinn se comenzo a reir -alguna vez has dormido en un yate-

Rachel se comenzo a reír -no pero seria mi primera vez en un yate-


	48. Chapter 48

7 **meses despues**

**Chicago**

**11:20pm**

-hola.. Amor como estas-

-bien y tu-

-bien estoy algo cansada-

-pero te sientes bien britt, no has tenido mareos, antojos, ganas de gomitar-

-no Sani estoy bien, sigo dando las rondas, Mark no deja que haga esfuerzos de mas-

-no crees que fuimos muy rápido-

-jaja SANTANA LOPEZ tienes miedo-

-no pero.. Nose empezamos al revés todo-

-jaja si y eso hizo la relacion mas interesante-

-lose pero somos unas locas primero hacemos el amor por toda la habitación, Sam se entera pero no hace escándalo gracias a la rubia y berry, despues te invito a comer y te conozco, me presentas a tu padre esa noche y casi me ahorca cuando nos encuentra besandonos, me voy se gira te llamo cada dia, te digo que te amo, y termino pidiendote que seas mi novia por teléfono, regresamos por Quinn y te busco esa noche y te pido matrimonio...fuu-

Britt se comenzo a reir -sigue me gusta como cuentas nuestra historia ademas el se mueve al escuchar tu voz por teléfono lo tengo en mi barriga y en alta voz-

-hay por dios el esta escuchando-

-si y adora tu voz igual que yo sigue contando la historia-

-o.k te pido matrimonio tratamos de hacer el amor y tu padre casi nos encuentra juntas en su cama y le pido tu mano y me dice que si pero con cara de enojado pasaron 2 meses nos casamos nos vamos de vacaciones a Los Angeles y los fotografos causan revuelo con fotoa se nosotros en todos lados no podemos ni besarnos en la calle haci que terminamos escapando a canada y en una cabaña me terminas diciendo que quieres un bebé conmigo yo te digo que si que te lo quiero dar pero tu me dices que tu lo quieres tener buscamos rapido un donador y lo hacemos posible 3 semanas y media despues nos enteramos que DAVID esta en camino te amo bebe sabes quien soy..soy tu mamí Santana, tienes que cuidar a mamí britt y no darle mucha lata por que no estoy ahi-

-que lindo se siente cuando le hablas se mueve mucho al escuchar tu voz-

Santana tomo aire -como quisiera estar contigo en boston tienes 7 meses ya y en cualquier momento llegara David y la gira no termina-

-tranquila, Mi padre esta muy al pendiente y tus padres tambien estan al pendiente Rachel estuvo aqui hace unas horas regreso a NY, hasta Quinn llama 1 vez al dia para saber como estoy-

-si pero no es suficiente me necesitas ahi-

Britt sonrio -amor te lo juro cuando comience con las contracciones te llamare-

-mas te vale, te amo ire a comer con los chicos-

-esta bien amor cuidate-

Santana estaba en su cuarto en el hotel cuando alguien toco la puerta -adelante esta abierto-

Abrieron la puerta y aparecio Quinn -hey ahi esta la futura madre-

Santana sonrio -que pasa-

-vamos a comer..hey te pasa algo-

-britt me necesita, quiero estar con ella en Boston-

-hey relax todos estamos igual y Rachel la va a visitar 1 vez a la semana-

Santana sonrio -woow ustedes llevan cuanto ya-

Quinn sonrio orgullosa -10meses-

-woow 10 meses cuando sera el siguiente paso-

Quinn sonrió - no lo se estos 10 meses fueron increíbles ella dejo su vida en LA y se vino a vivir a NY a 3 horas de bosto en la motocicleta y 1 hora en avion-

Santana frunció el ceño -Quinn cuando el siguiente paso-

-no tengo idea santana yo la amo pero no se ella aveces tiene miedo de que algunas veces piensa que vamos muy rápido, quiere estar 100% segura de realmente esto durara-

-¿tiene miedo?-

-creo que si-

-por que no haces que cambie de opinión-

Quinn sonrio -no es fácil-

Santana se levanto de la cama -tiene que ser facil todo es facil para Quinn fabray-

-perece que esto no-

Santana tomo su maleta -recurdas hace 1 año atras cuando hicimos todo eso en Washington nos salimos del hotel y corrimos algunos riesgos nose por que no hacerlo ahora tu a NY y yo a Boston con las personas que amamos...piénsalo si dices que si estare esperandote en el elevador-

Santana salio de la habitación y cerro la puerta Quinn no tardo ni 5 min para aparecer en el elevador y salir rumbo al aeropuerto para irse a NY a buscar a Rachel


	49. Chapter 49

**Aeropuerto de chicago**

**Tu a New York **

**Yo a Boston **

Bajaron al lobby y encontraron a Finn hablando por teléfono

-marley espera...ustedes a donde van-

Quinn no dijo nada y camino a la puerta de salida

-escucha tu no diras nada, nos vemos en san diego-

Finn se comenzo a reir -mas vale que alcancen a llegar si no Sam se pondra como loco bueno el no Amber-

Santana lo miro -te llamo cuando este en Boston- le dijo a Finn

-dale un beso a mi sobrino David de mi parte-

Santana sonrio -claro que si-

Quinn ya tenia un taxi esperandolas llegaron al aeropuerto y los vuelos las estaban esperando las 2 salieron a la vez Santana a Boston con Britt y David

Miestras Quinn se fue a New York con Rachel

**New York**

**1:20am**

Quinn llego a New york la gran ventaja es que no trai equipaje pudo salir corriendo del aeropuerto a tomar el taxi

Subio al taxi

-a central park-

-claro-

El taxi condujo hasta central par, Quinn bajo en la avenida 38 frente al edificio de Rachel, subio corriendo hasta el piso 8 cuando llego le marco a Rachel

-hola-

-hola amor-

-que haces-

-nada estoy apunto de ir a dormir ya es algo tarde-

-que tantas ganas tienes de dormir- pregunto Quinn

-¿por que estas agitada? Y no Quinn nada de llamadas calientes por favor la ultima vez duramos mas de 4hrs-

Quinn se comenzo a reir -hice algo de ejercicio nocturno y no es eso abre la puerta-

Rachel corrio desde su habitación hasta la puerta de entra abrio la puerta y encontro a Quinn que colgaba su teléfono.

-hola-

-hola me dejas pasar-

-amm no dejo pasar a desconocidos-

Quinn se comenzo a reir -o.k me tengo que presentar o te robo un beso directo y nos vamos a la cama-

-pues claro de esa manera eran todas tus conquistas verdad- hablo Rachel con algo de enojo

-huy alguien que dice no conocerme esta celosa y esta enojada-

Rachel comenzo a cerrar la puerta y Quinn solo se reia -si me dejas a fuera dormirme en el pasillo no me importa-

-pues hace frio y tengo la calefacción prendida y dormire desnuda-

Quinn apreto los labios -conozco a Tito el portero le dire que no me abres y vendra a abrir-

Rachel se comenzó a reir y antes de cerrar hablo -no se si dejarte entrar como que siento algo de calor- Rachel abrio la puerta y dejo caer su sosten a los ojos de Quinn teniendo todavia la playera puesta

-dios santo Señorita para no conocer a las personas es usted muy buena anfritiona-

Rachel se comenzo a reir y camino por el pasillo hacia la sala Quinn entro azotando la puerta del departamento y corrio atras de Rachel que se dirigia a la habitación principal, cuando la alcanzo la tomo de la cintura pero Rachel se safo de los brazos de Quinn y se sento en la cama

Quinn se recargo en el marco de la puerta

-que paso por que estas aqui- pregunto Rachel algo asustada

-no pasa nada solo que ya te extrañaba tenemos que estar en san diego en unas horas-

-¿tenemos?-

-si santana me saco del hotel en Chicago ella se fue a Boston y yo estoy aqui, Taylor consiguió boletos para san diego en el vuelo de las 12 del medio dia de mañana-

Rachel sonrio -haci que cruzaste hasta aca para estar conmigo-

-si, ademas no esta tan lejos, lejos cuando tu te fuiste de New York a Colombia a buscarme-

Rachel se comenzo a reie -eso es diferente-

-dime por que es diferente-

-amm no tengo idea pero es diferente-

-la verdad fue increíble que me llamaras del aeropuerto para decirme que estabas ahi.-

Rachel se levanto y camino hasta donde estaba Quinn -y hacerlo en la limusina no cuenta como parte de la aventura-

Quinn se comenzó a reir -si no fue muy agradable que Joe y Sam nos encontraran-

-medio mucha pena-

-no, mas pena cuando te propuse que fueras mi novia y mi padre nos encontro esa noche en el yate-

Rachel se comenzo a reir -esa fue epica-

-si- Rachel pego su cuerpo al de Quinn

Quinn la tomo de la cintura -no pasa nada si por hoy solo dormimos en la misma cama-

Rachel se comenzo a reir -por que..tu eres la que dice que el sexo es la base de cualquier relación-

-si lo se pero no esta noche quiero dormir a tu lado solamente-

Rachel la miro a los ojos -que te pasa entonces me diras-

-podemos hablar por la mañana de lo que me pasa, ahorita estoy contigo y no quiero desperdiciar tiempo con platicas-

Rachel la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la cama Quinn se sento del lado derecho de la cama se quito la chamarra y los zapatos Rachel se subio a la cama y se acomodo del lado izquierdo Quinn se quito el pantalon y se metio a la cama Rachel la recibio con besos en la mejilla pero Quinn sabia que esos besos terminarian en algo mas haci que se volteo a la pared.

Rachel se quedo sin hacer nada al ver la acción de Quinn no sabia si acercarse no tenia ni idea de que le pasaba.

Quinn se quedo dormidisima cuando Rachel se levanto y se sento en la cama mirandola tratando de entender que era lo que le pasaba.

De la nada comenzó a sonar el teléfono de Quinn mensaje nuevo -Helen.. Quinni me quede esperando tu llamada bombon ya estoy en San diego espero verte aqui y terminar lo que empezamos en Washington hace 4 dias- Rachel abrio los ojos al leer aquel mensaje miles de cosas pasaron por su cabeza.

**Boston**

**1:20am**

-hola amor-

-hola.. david te estaba esperando se emociono cuando le dije que venias-

Santana se acerco a Britt y la beso despues se acerco a su barriga y la beso y le comenzo a hablar -hola david soy tu mami amor como estas-

El bebe se comenzo a mover y patear la barriga de Britt

-vez amor esta despieto, a que hrs te tenemos que llevar al aeropuerto-

-eso no importa amor vamos a contarle un cuento a David y dormir un poco estoy muy feliz de estar aqui contigo y el esta noche-

Britt se acerco a Santana y la beso -te amo-

-yo mas, le contare el cuento de La dama y el vagabundo-

Britt sonrio se acosto en la cama mientras Santana se acomodaba en la cama junto a la barriga de Britt y comenzo a leer


	50. Chapter 50

**Necesito Tiempo**

**New york**

**6:30am**

Quinn se movio en la cama y la encontro muy grande se desperto y encontro una nota en su lado del buro,

"fui a correr nos vemos en 1hora"

Quin sabia de los ejercicios que Rachel hacia y sabia que esas piernas no eran facil de conserva, reviso su teléfono y miro aquel mensaje de Helen sonrio y respondio

-hey estoy en NY te llamo cuando llege a SD -

Quinn miro la hora y era las 6:30 se quedo ahi acostada, se quedo pensando tomo su teléfono y marco a Santana

-hey buenos dias-

-fabray es muy temprano que pasa, te recibio con muchas ganas-

Quinn se comenzo a reir -eso no se dice pero si-

Santana sonreia y se levantaba de la cama sin despertar a Britt -cuenta que paso-

-amm nada le dije que no queria nada que estaba cansada y me dijo que no habia problema, pero desperte temprano y ella no estaba-

Santana camino hacia las escaleras y frunció el ceño -extraño en ti no querer hacerle nada a berry y mas extraño que no reaccionara como loca por que ni siquiera la tocaste...¿que te pasa?-

-nada solo que...espera- Quinn comenzo a moverle a su telefono y recibio un mensaje de Helen

-si ya estoy en SD te espero esta noche despues del concierto cena sin vino y mucha imaginacion hermosa-

Quinn se comenzo a reir y respondio -jaja claro que si mucha imaginación- mando el mensaje y siguio con la llamada

-ya-

-era hora-

-era Helen-

-hay no es cierto pense que habias acabado con eso en Washington hace 4 dias ya-

-no fue imposible-

-no me digas que repetiras hoy-

-si me encanto es diferente con ella-

-mas vale que los periodistas ni Rachel se enteren-

-no..callate si se entera me mata-

- Fabray.. Rachel es mi amiga y es la madrina de David mas te vale que esto no se te salga de las manos y Rachel termine contigo por una estupidez que los medios inventen-

-Santana, claro que no Rachel es muy inteligente y jamas creería en lo que dicen las publicaciones de mi-

-yo no tengo idea de nada Quinn pero algo si te digo.. CUIDALA y deja de estar con tus cosas-

Quinn frucio el ceño -hey Helen no es una cosa y es igual de importante que Rachel-

-Fabray mas vale que Rachel no se entere te vuelvo a repetir por que te matara-

-yo ya te dije que no se enterara y ademas Helen...- Quinn escucho un ruido muy fuerte de la puerta -ya llego te veo mas tarde-

-adios-

Quinn colgo y se acosto de nuevo se hizo la dormida Rachel entro directo a la regadera sin hacer mucho ruido se metio a bañar. Quinn escucho la regadera y ni se movio espero a que Rachel saliera del baño cuando salio se sento a un lado de ella y se comenzo a secar el cabello Quinn la miro por detras y le toco la espalda

-hola-

Rachel volteo -hola buenos dias dormilona-

-buenos dias ¿como amaneciste?-

-muy bien y tu-

-bien- Quinn se acomodo en la cama boca arriba contemplando a Rachel

Rachel sabia que algo pasaba en otras circunstancias Quinn hubiera atacado directo y le hubiera quitado la ropa ...-te sientes bien amor-

Quinn la miro a los ojos -si, solo es cansancio-

Rachel la miro -segura-

-si estoy segura, ahora ven aqui conmigo-

Rachel sonrio y se sento a un lado de Quinn y la abrazo. Quinn beso la cabeza de Rachel y Rachel se estaba detenido de no llorar sabia que Quinn la estaba engañando lo sentia ese mensaje no era normal y menos lo que llego 2 min despues mientras Rachel estaba quedandose dormida en los brazos de Quinn le llego una llamada de Kurt.

-hola jefa buenos dias-

-Buenos dias-

-amm todo bien-

-si Quinn esta aqui -

-ou yo se que tiene mucho de que hablar pero digame que le digo a la prensa al respecto-

Rachel se separo de Quinn -haber espera de que hablas-

-kitty no lo sabe-

-kitty esta ahi por favor Kurt pasamela-

Quinn se levanto y le pregunto -hey que pasa-

Rachel solo le hizo un señal de alto

-hey hermosa salieron unas fotos de Quinn cenando con una rubia muy guapa en un hotel en Washington y al parecer paso la noche con ella por que no salio hasta altas horas de la madrugada acompañada de Quinn hacia un automóvil que estaba en el estacionamiento del hotel se despidio de ella de beso en la mejilla sin antes abrirle la puerta del carro-

Rachel se levanto de golpe y camino a la sala Quinn camino atras de ella sabia que algo pasaba Rachel estaba actuando ansiosa

-mandame la información..y kitty cancela todo lo de hoy programa un vuelo te mando por mensaje el destino-

-Rachel las fotos estan fuera de contexto algunas ni se ven bien ademas la información no esta corroborada no vallas a hacer una locura-

Rachel escuchaba atenta lo que decia kitty mientras miraba a Quinn caminar para prender la cafetera

-voy a apagar el teléfono ningún llamada al otro teléfono al menos que sea de vida o muerte-

-esta bien adios y suerte- fue lo ultimo que le dijo Kitty

Cuando recibio la información de las fotos y mando el mensaje del destino -vuelo a SD-

Rachel se puso las manos en la cara y Quinn camino hasta ella -hey todo bien-

Volteo a verla -si todo bien-

Quinn conocia a Rachel sabia que algo le estaba oculando -esta bien, ¿quieres que pida algo de desayunar?-

-si por favor, me voy a poner un suéter-

Rachel camino a la habitación y comenzo a revisar la información que kitty le mando en las fotos se miraba a Quinn revisando documentos, hablando con esa mujer y tocandole la mano. Rachel se puso la mano en el corazon y sintio como las lagrimas le caian por los ojos cuando Quinn aparecio

-hey estas llorando te sientes bien-

Rachel la abrazo -sabes que te amo-

-si, ¿lloras por que me amas?-

-no lloro por que te tengo aqui el dia de hoy-

Quinn sonrio y le levanto la cara -yo te amo y sabes que te amare siempre- se acerco y la beso la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la cama Quinn se acosto y Rachel hizo lo mismo solo se quedaron viendose fijamente por un rato hasta que Rachel se volvió a quedar dormida

Tocaron la puerta Quinn se levanto y fue a abrir era el repartidor de comida, abrio y pago entro a la cocina y puso los desayunos en platos despues en una charola y los llevo a la habitación donde estaba Rachel la desperto.

-hey ya esta el desayuno-

Rachel se levantó y recibio la charola comenzo a tomar cafe y acomodar sus ideas

Quinn solo la contemplaba sin decir nada un rato no hubo ningun ruido en esa habitación ni palabras absolutamente nada hasta que Rachel se comenzo a desesperar

-y todo esta bien-

-si todo bien-

-como te fue en Chicago-

-muy bien lleno, oye sabes que cerramos en Boston mañana por fin. quiero saber si te puedo secuestrar todo el fin de semana-

-si, iniciando desde hoy miércoles si quieres-

-ou excelente te vaz a Boston y nos vemos hoy mismo en la noche-

-y si me voy a San diego contigo no veo ningún problema-

-esta bien, pero no me gusta tenerte esperando tras el escenario lo sabes y algunas veces no puedo estar contigo-

Rachel la miro -noto algo extraño como si me ocularas algo-

Quinn la miro y fruncio el ceño -no que te podria ocultar-

-no lo se llegas ayer en la noche, casi me desnudo frente a ti y tu me dices tengo sueño, me rechazaste, llegas rara, comentas que algo te pasa pero no me dices que es y ademas me ocultas cosas-

-no te oculto cosas y por que estas enojada dime-

-si me ocultas cosas-

-que te podria ocultar Rachel-

-como se llama Quinn-

-como se llama quien, no entiendo Rachel-

-dime como se llama hay foto de ti con ella- grito Rachel

Quinn cerro los ojos por unos segundos -no espera ya se de que hablas y no es lo que piensas-

Rachel saco su teléfono -no es lo que pienso, no es lo que pienso hay foto de ti y de ella es nota de primera pagina de Internet dice que me estas engañando, desde cuando Quinn.. Es eso no soy suficiente para ti no lo soy o es por que tengo una vida separada de ti o es que ya no sientes nada por mi-

Quinn la miro y no decia nada, saco su telefono y comenzo a marcar

-hola quinni buenos dias-

-hola helen Buenos dias estas em alta voz y los chicos te estan escuchando crees que puedas decirles el plan-

-buenos dias chicos, o.k es muy facil una limusina recoge a Rachel a las afueras de su oficina y la lleva al aeropuerto de ahi vuela a Boston y la recoge Sam y Joe para llevarla al hotel Boston donde estara Quinn esperandola en la suite presidencial con una cena lista..amm besos, abrazos y otras cosas pasaran ahi después Quinn lleva a Rachel por Boston hasta el muelle donde esta el yate listo y preparado fuegos artificiales salen y se forma la frase ¿QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO? entonces en cuanto Rachel diga que si Quinn me manda un mensaje para hacer la compra de la casa que vimos en New York, entendido-

-si- respondio Quinn

-quinni, Eddie mi marido te manda saludos acaba de despertar-

-ou saludos dile que nos vemos esta noche para cerrar el contrato adios-

-bye Quinni-

Quinn colgo y miro a Rachel, Rachel cerro los ojos y agacho la cabeza, Quinn la miro

-necesito tiempo voy a caminar-

Rachel la miro irse y comenzo a llorar.


	51. Chapter 51

**Fui una tonta**

**9:00am**

**New York**

Quinn camino por 1 hora y media por central Park hasta que las calles se comenzaron a crusar y termino frente a una joyeria se quedo mirando todos los anillos de compromiso que habia y hubo uno que le llamo la atención era un tiffanys el vendedor la miro por la parte de atras y tomo el anillo y se lo mostro Quinn no perdio tiempo y entro al lugar

-buenos dias-

-buenos dias le gusto-

-si-

-es ediccion Tiffany, son 3 gemas con zafiros azules laterales 2.4 kilates-

-cuanto cuesta-

-3,500dlls-

Quinn saco su tarjeta y pago

El vendedor puso el anillo en una pequeña caja cuando salio Quinn lo puso en su bolsa y camino de regreso a la casa de Rachel camino hasta llegar a la esquina cuando llego vio a Rachel en la puerta de entrada del edificio hablando por teléfono miro que lloraba y se acerco.

-hey que pasa-

Rachel volteo a verla y la abrazo -perdón perdón fui una tonta te amo te amo-

Quinn la miro -yo te amo mas- se inco frentr a ella y aparecio en un taxi Kurt y Kitty

-quieres ser mi esposa-

Quinn abrio la caja y Rachel pudo ver el anillo

-si-

Quinn sonrio y recibio en sus brazos a Rachel y la beso Kurt tomo una foto y la subio a instagram con el eslogan: "FABERRY IS ON BITCHS Y LE DIJO QUE SI" la foto aparecia Rachel besando a Quinn mostrando su anillo a la camara del teléfono

Kitty y Kurt las felicitaron

Kurt miro a kitty -deveriamos irnos-

Kitty miro a kurt -si deveriamos el sexo de reconciliación es el mejor-

Rachel se despidio de los chicos mientras Quinn la esperaba en la puerta del edificio entraron al edificio y subieron en el elevador hasta el departamento de Rachel sin besos ni sin abrazos solo se miraban como si nunca lo hubieran echo una mirada iluminada tenia Rachel y unos ojos de felicidad desbordaba Quinn

Al entrar al departamento Rachel entro primero y camino a la habitación detras de ella entro Quinn y camino hasta donde estaba Rachel.

La llevo hasta el baño donde Rachel le habia preparado el jacuzzi y estaba listo para entrar Quinn se sento en la tasa y Rachel se detuvo frente a ella se acerco y le quito la blusa, despues los zapatos y hasta el final el pantalon dejando a Quinn en ropa interior

Quinn jalo a Rachel contra ella y la beso -te amo-

Rachel sonrio y se comenzo a quitar la ropa delante de Quinn quedando totalmente desnuda y entro primero al jacuzzi, Rachel llamo a Quinn con el dedo -ven- lo dijo sexymente cuando Quinn se despojo de la ropa interior y entro al jacuzzi.

**Boston**

**9:00am**

-bueno dias, si habla Santana López...que ella que donde esta en cual Mercy West o.k muchas gracias-

-chingado carajo, Frank buenos dias Chocaron a Britt se dirigia al mercado por el medicamento de la presion.. No estoy saliendo para donde esta-

Santana salio corriendo de su casa directo al hospital

Mercy West

Sala de emergecias

9:20am

Santana entro corriendo a recepción -buenos dias estoy buscando a...-

-sani- grito Britt

Santana camino hasta uno de los cubiculos -amor aqui estas que paso estas bien como esta david-

-tranquila estoy bien fue un accidente, david esta bien-

Mientras esperaban ahi entro un hombre rubio con bata blanca -Hola buenos dias mi nombre es William Shuster y soy el doctor-

-digame como esta mi esposa y mi hijo- pregunto Santana

-amm señora Lopez los tenemos en observación los vamos a pasar a una habitación tenemos monitoriado al bebe y a su esposa, podemos actuar en cualquier situación si se llegara a complicar pero estamos seguros que no se complicara-

Santana se acerco a Britt -el doctor Mark es el encargado de cuidar de mi y el bebe, trabajo para el soy interna en el hospital Scrip-

William sonrio -el docotor Mark es amigo mio no se preocupen yo personalmente lo llamare para avisarle la situación-

Santana estaba palida no sabia que decir Britt habia hablado solamente hasta que -que bueno que estan bien amm creo que estoy algo mariada-

William la miro y grito enfermera Emmame puede ayudar

La enfermera llego rapido con una silla

-Santana amor te sientes bien, doctor que le pasa-

-es lo fuerte del momento estara bien haremos que le administren suero y le den algo de comer-

Santana se quedo en la silla sin hacer nada mientras Britt sacaba su teléfono y llamaba a Quinn

**New york**

**9:30am**

**Jacuzzi**

-que piensas-

-en lo estúpida que puedo ser aveces-

Quinn sonrio -no eres estúpida solo devi de haberte dicho todo esto antes, Santana me advirtió que podrias pensar mal-

Rachel sonrio y se acerco a ella poniendo su cuerpo encima de el de Quinn

-me encantas- le hablo Quinn al oido

Rachel sonreia solamente y el teléfono de Quinn comenzo a sonar

-carajo mi teléfono-

-yo voy- Rachel se levanto de Quinn y salio del jacuzzi -amor es britt-

Quinn Fruncio el ceño y contesto

-hey que pasa y mi sobrino como esta...que tu que...pero estas bien no.. Y santana de verdad estan bien...de todos modos no.. Hoy mismo salgo para con ustedes les hablo a los muchachos y nos vamos cuidate por favor y cuida a Santana y David-

Rachel miro a Quinn -Que paso-

-tubo un accidente-

-dios santo como esta -

-bien tendremos que ir a Boston y de ahi a san diego-

-amor estas loca verdad yo me voy a Boston y tu te vaz a san diego-

Quinn puso la cabeza en la pared -carajo necesito estar con santana-

-ella estara bien te prometo que la cuidare mas a britt y a nuestro sobrino-

Quinn sonrio -me pasas ropa limpia y una toalla dd baño-

Rachel se puso la bata y le ayudo a Quinn a salir del baño


	52. Chapter 52

3 **semanas despues**

**Boston**

**8:00am**

**Casa lopez-pierce**

-santana..santana...SANTANA!-

-que como... Que pasa britt-

-se me rompio la fuente-

-esta bien le llamare al plomero para que la arregle...

Britr miro a Santana para ver si despertaba

Santana pego un brinco de la cama -dios santo DAVID viene-

-hey tranquila es rutinario- mencionó Britt

-no, algo le puede pasar, camina al carro llamare a todos-

Britt la miraba correr de un lado a otro recogiendo las cosas -Santana-

-que pasa, lo vaz a tener aqui dime que no-

-tranquila no, solo que fue falsa alarma-

Santana bajo las cosas y se regreso a la cama -amor volvere a dormir-

Britt sonrio -perdón-

-no pasa nada, ven sientate aqui conmigo le contaremos un cuento a David-

Britt se sento en la cama y Santana la beso y comenzo a leer para David

**Boston**

**8:00am**

**Casa Evans- Railey**

Amber desperto sin hacer ruido se fue directo al baño se enjuago la cara y las mano, era fin de mes y su periodo estaba algo retrasado tenia apenas 3 meses de casada con Sam y se estaba cuidando. Sabia que era imposible.

Abrio la llave del agua saco la prueba y la hizo se metio a bañar con la idea de que la prueba no cambiaria de color. Cuando salio de bañarse se asomo a ver la prueba y el color habia cambiado

Se llevo las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a llorar -estamos embarazados-

Sam se movio en la cama pero no desperto, Amber tomo sus cosas y salio de la casa para buscar y confirmar lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

**Boston**

**8:00am**

**Casa Fabray-Berry**

Quinn desperto primero y se levanto se fue directo al baño a bañarse. Ya dentro de la regadera escucho caminar a alguien en el baño

-Rachel eres tu-

Nadie contesto de repente y de la nada sintió como unas manos le tocaban la espalda y la acariciaban

-no digas nada tu novia se puede enterar de lo nuestro-

Quinn se comenzo a reir -y no tienes algo de vergüenza por que mi novia esta en su cama todvia y puede despertar-

-pues hay que hacerlo antes que despierte por completo-

Quinn se comenzo a reir y giro para ver a Rachel -Buenos día-

Rachel la recibio con un beso y un abrazo -bueno dias-

Quinn comenzó a llenar la tina de agua se sento ella y encima de ella se sento Rachel

Quinn avento la cabeza hacia atras para que Rachel pudiera besarle el cuello -que tienes- le hablo al oido

-nada tu sigue...sabes que llevamos..uu.. 3 semanas teniendo sexo..au..todos los..todos..los..dias fuuu-

Rachel se separo y se comenzo a reir -si-

-estoy algo cansada no me mal interpretes pero desde que te propuse matrimonio, el sexo es mas salvaje-

Rachel la miro -tengo que consentir a mi futura esposa-

Quinn sonrio -si hubiera sabido que proponer matrimonio te hace acredora de sexo todos los dias y tan salvaje habria muchas esposas fabray-

Rachel la miro con el ceño fruncido y la golpeo en el brazo

Quinn se comenzo a sobar y la beso -te amo-

-yo igual...amm preguntaste que fui a hacer el miercoles con Britt, Amber, Tina, Marley y Taylor verdad-

-si-

-fuimos al centro comercial y pues ya conoces a las chicas terminamos llendo a una tienda de adultos-

-por dios Rachel berry en una tienda de adultos-

-yo no queria..bueno si.. Pero no-

Quinn se comenzo a reir -y que tal compraste algo- pregunto algo intrigada

-si compre algo pero no se si decirte tengo algo de pena-

-amm tienes pena decirme que compraste un juguete sexual mm-

Rachel se comenzo a reir al ver la sonrisa picara de Quinn -si tengo algo de pena-

Quinn la beso -dime donde esta y yo lo traigo-

-esta bien..esta en el armario junto a los zapatos, y sera mejor que salgamos de aqui-

Rachel se levanto y se puso la toalla, mientras Quinn se levantaba y caminaba por su toalla para secarse y ir por el juguete.

-haber vamos a ver que compraste- Quinn saco la bolsa y encontro lubricante y unos dados -esto fue lo que compraste-

-si, esta mal-

-no- Quinn abrio los dados y saco el lubricante de la bolsa -estas lista-

-ou tienes esa cara-

-no tienes idea la que te espera-

**Laboratorio**

**9:00am**

-si podrás tener los resultados para hoy- pregunto Amber algo ansiosa

-si enn30min estan-

-o.k excelente-

Se sento en la sala de espera y se puso a moverle a su teléfono mandando un mensaje

-hey buenos dias chicos hoy a las 8pm en la casa Cena- mando el mensaje a todos

Santana

-si ahi estaremos-

Mike y Tina

-si llevamos vino-

Quinn y Rachel

-ajam-

Finn y Marley

-ajam-

Joe y Taylor

-si-

Puck

-o.k-

Amber seguia ansiosa por los resultados cuando la enfermera la llamo

-aqui estan-

-muchas gracias-

Abrio los resultados POSITIVO

Se comezo a reir y llorar cuando su teléfono comenzo a sonar

-amor donde estas, alguien despertó mas temprano que yo adivina quien fue-

Amber sonrio -amor tendras que meterme a bañar con agua fria por que tardare en llegar a casa ire a comprar unas cosas los chicos iran a la casa a cenar-

-esta bien- respondio sam algo triste -oye todo bien-

-si- respondio con mucho entusiasmo.


	53. Chapter 53

**Boston**

**7:00pm**

**Casa Evans**

**Cena sorpresa**

Todos llegaron puntales nadie sabia cual era el motivo de la cena pero disfrutaban de la presencia y compañía de todos

-parece que no haz dormido-

santana bostezando comenzo a hablar -No quinn Britt me tiene medio dormida y luego se levanta con falsas alarmas, no duermo por que me asusta la idea de quedarme dormida-

Quinn la miro -tienes que dormir no servira de nada si te desvelas cuando llege el momento no estaras al 100%-

Santana se comenzo a estirar -tranquila yo estoy bien, oye Sam tienes algo para el dolor de cabeza-

Sam platicaba con Joe -si dejame ver en la cocina-

Rachel desde la otra parte de la sala le coqueteaba a Quinn.. Que no perdia tiempo de mandarle mensaje subiditos de tono..

Quinn

-estaa guapisima si no estuvieramos aqui ya te hubiera besado-

Rachel

-por dios Quinn, puedes poner celosa a tu novia si se entera-

Quinn

-jaja disculpa ya no es mi novia-

Rachel

-como que ya no soy tu novia..que mala forma de terminar conmigo por mensaje-

Quinn

-ERES MI FUTURA ESPOSA...Y QUE TE PARECE SI NOS DESAPARECEMOS UN RATO SANTANA DICE QUE SAM TIENE UNA CAMA EN EL ZOTANO-

Rachel

-aww.. Te amo... Y no no tengo ganas de hacerlo en el zotano de los evans-

Quinn

-pues dejame de coquetear por que si dejo de hablar con Santana te llevo a rastras-

Entre bostesos y dormitadas Santana hablaba con Quinn mientras Quinn contestaba los mensajes de Rachel, Sam se acerco

-ten es un Advil es para dormir y para la cabeza-

Santana bosteso -seguro que no afectara nada-

-seguro solo no tomes nada de alcohol o quedaras ebria, dormida y como es costumbre tuya sin ropa..verdad Quinn-

Quinn le sonrei a la pantalla de su teléfono -amm que..como-

-nada, parece que los mensajes con Rachel son buenos- respondió Santana

Quinn levanto la mirada -algo pero como lo sabes-

-por que no dejan de reirse y echarse esas miradas de pervertidas, todavía me sorprende que le propusieras matrimonio-

Quinn sonrio -a mi también me sorprende que acepto-

-cual es el plan entonces- pregunto Santana mientras sostenia un vaso de agua para tomarse las pastillas

-parece que sera e meses lo haremos oficial en 2 dias y daremos la fecha en ese dia-

santana se tomo las pastillas y volvio a bostesar -y todos lo saben-

-no planeabamos hacer una fiesta de compromiso en el yate de mi padre-

Santana volvio a bostesar -no en el yate fabray no la ultima vez ustedes estuvieron de degeneradas y yo me tuve que aguntar de hacer algo por culpa de Frank-

Quinn se comenzo a reir y volteo a ver a Rachel que tocaba la pansita de Britt con mucha ternura

-piensan tener hijo-

Quinn fue sacada de sus pensamientos -amm no lo se creo que si pero nunca se sabe con Rachel-

-pues yo quiero sobrinos muchos sobrinos-

Quinn se comenzo a reir y volveo a ver a Rachel.

-chicos la cena esta Lista- hanblo Amber

Todos comenzaron a pasar al comedor, ahi fue la oportunidad de Santana se sento en el sillon y se quedo dormida

-y sani- pregunto Britt a Quinn

-se quedo dormida-

-o o.k-

Cuando todos estaba en el comedo Amber se levanto -Quiero proponer un brindis-

Todos levantaron su bebida y Amber sigo hablando -por la familia, por el amor, por todos nosotros por mi amor Sam y por nuestro bebé-

Sam la volteo a ver -O DIOS MIO-

-SI AMOR ESTAMOS EMBARAZADOS

-felicidades- gritaban todos.. Sam se levanto y abrazo a Amber y la beso en los labios -te amo-

-yo igual-respondio Amber

Rachel miraba a Sam y Amber y volteo a ver a Quinn que sonreia

-amm yo también quiero dar una noticia- menciono Quinn con la voz entre cortada -amm nose como pero me voy a casar-

Todos se voltearon a ver y Beth grito -cuando tia Quinn-

Quinn la miro -5 MESES-

-papá ganamos la apuesta-

Todos celebraban el nuevo bebé envans y la boda de Rachel y Quinn nadie se habia percatado que Britt no estaba en la mesa Quinn salio del comedor al baño cuando encontro a Britt retorciendose con un dolor

-hey hey estas bien-

-ou ou no levanta a Santana-

-para que yo te llevo al hospital-

En ese momento Quinn noto que Britt comenzo a hacerse del baño

-se revento la fuente- grito Britt

-dios hay que llevarte al hospital RACHEL...RACHEL. ..-

Rachel aparecio detras de Britt

-llevatela al hospital se le reventonla fuente yo levanto a Santana-

-no, yo manejo muy lento, llevala tu, yo levanto a Santana y les aviso a los demas-

-QUINN- grito Britt

Quinn ayudo a Britt a caminar por el pasillo y ayudo a que bajara las escaleras la subio al carro y le puso el cinturón, se subio al carro y la llevo al hospital

Rachel regreso al comedor

-Britt va rumbo al hospital se le rompió la fuente-

-Quee- grito Joe

-si se le rompio la fuente Finn, Puck, Mike, Sam me tiene que ayudar a despertar a Santana llevensela al hospital yo me llevo a Maria, Marley, Tina, Amber y Beth conmigo-

Las chicas corrieron al carro mientras Sam aparecia en la sala con un vaso de agua y se lo avento encima a Santana que se levanto de golpe

-que carajos les pasa-

-Britt va rumbo al hospital con Quinn- grito Samm

Santana salio corriendo en cuando termino de hablar Sam y se fueron en el otro carro

**Mercy Hospital**

**Boston**

**8:00pm**

**David Lopez Pierce**

Quinn se estaciono en sala de urgencias cuando un grupo de enfermeros salio a ayudarle con Britt estaciono bien el carro y bajo a buscar a Britt que ya estaba metida en sala de parto

-usted viene con la paciente-

-si es esposa de mi amiga-

-y donde esta la esposa-

-viene para aca-

-ni modo entre usted con la paciente-

-pero o no...-

-haber necesita a alguien ahi y tedra que ser usted-

Quinn no sabia que decir y el doctor le grito -hey señorita muevase-

Quinn corrio atras del doctor y la prepararon para que entrara a la sala de parto con Britt

-auu Quinn donde esta Santana-

-ya viene- Quinn tomo la mano de Britt

-señora tiene 3 pulgadas abierto tardara unas hrs-

-por dios.,,.ou...llama a Santana-

Quinn tomo el teléfono y marco a Santana -donde estas-

-entrando al hospital-

-muevele ella...

-santana donde carajos estas-

Quinn miro a Britt nunca la habia escuchado decir malas palabras -apurale-

A los pocos minutos aparecio santana

-amor como estas-

-au au ooo-

-es una contracción- mencionó Quinn

-si ya mire- mecino Santana señalando los monitores

Las horas transcurrieron hasta que Britt pudo tener David

Quinn y Rachel eran las únicas que estaban en la sala de espera ya

-no me gustan los hospitales- mención Quinn

Rachel sonrió -como le haras cuando tengamos a nuestras hijos-

Quinn la volteo a ver -tendremos hijos-

-si quier hijos-

Quinn la miro y abrio los ojos -woow podemos ver eso pero esta bien-

Santana aparecio -peso 4000 gramos y midio 50cm-

-felicidades- Quinn la abrazo

-podemos pasar a verlo- pregunto Rachel

-si-

Rachel camino en el pasillo para ver al bebé

Quinn y Santana se quedaron en la sala de espera

-estoy muy feliz por ti-

Santana sonrió -creo que ahora es oficial no dormire-

Quinn se comenzo a reir -vamos quiero cargar a David-

Santana sonrio -vamos veras que se parece a mi-


	54. Chapter 54

**Boston**

**3:00pm**

-esaños estás-

-amm estoy muy nerviosa-

-pues trata de calmarte, es como cuando subimos al escenario-

-claro que no, esto es diferente-

-no es igual, imagina que solo saldras a cantar JUST ANOTHER GIRL y listo-

-tengo miedo-

-Tienes miedo Quinn Fabray-

-si, Santana lopez-

-te complicas mucho..los terminaste-

-si-

-y bueno que diras-

-ya escucharas en el momento-

-te vez increíble con ese vestido-

-muchas gracias-

Sam toco la puerta -hola buenas tardes puedo pasar-

-claro- respondieron las 2

-santana, puedo hablar con ella-

-si los veo abajo- Santana salio de la habitación

-te vez guapisima-

-muchas gracias, de que quieres hablar-

-de todo lo que a pasado en este año y medio-

-creo que fue increíble no lo crees-

-si, solo que hay un problema mas-

-cual-

-de aque que nunca hablamos ni pudimos solucionar y el dia de hoy esta aqui-

Quinn abrio los ojos -ella esta aqui-

-si quiere verte y no creo que sea conveniente-

-dejala pasar-

-pero Quinn...-

-dejala pasar-

Sam salio de la habitación y volvio a abrir la puerta dejando a entrar a una mujer muy linda y guapa a la habitación

-hola, te vez hermosa-

Quinn sonrio - pense que no te volveria a ver-

La mujer sonrio -yo pensé lo mismo-

-como sabias que hoy seria el dia..por que te apareciste aqui-

La mujer dejo de sonreir y respondio -estan en todas las portadas de revistas y estoy aqui por ti-

-por que hoy, por que no el dia del compromiso o el dia de la cena de gala o nose-

-por que hoy es un dia importante para ti, no tengo la mas minima idea si estes 100% segura de lo que vaz a hacer-

-lo estoy la amo jamas dudaria de mi amor por ella-

-y la canción la compusiste para ella-

Quinn agacho la cabeza y sonrio -puede que la compuse para alguien mas-

La mujer sonrio -sabes que te amo, cuando naciste lo primero que dije fue "seras importante" y lo eres-

Quinn la miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas -te amo mamá-

-y yo a ti mi corderito-

Su madre se acerco y la abrazo tirando algunas lagrimas en ese abrazo Quinn se separo al esuchar la puerta de nuevo -adelante- grito

-5min fabray-

-te quedaras-

-si este evento no me lo perderia por nada-

Quinn sonrio -vienes con alguien-

-no solo yo-

-excelente te presentare a alguien que amaras en cuanto lo conozcas-

Quinn camino a la puerta y llamo a Sam que estaba en el pasillo -lleva a mi madre a la primera fila-

-claro-

Quinn se regreso y cerro la puerta miro por ultima vez su vestido, maquillaje y peinado tomo aire cuando aparecio en la puerta su padre

-lista-

Quinn lo miro -dame 2min-

-bien-

Quinn tomo aire -ESTO ES UNA LOCURA- camino a la puerta y salio su padre la tomo del brazo y caminaron al salon.

**Boston**

**Salon**

**3:20pm**

Quinn aparecio en el salon que estaba lleno de gente la familia FABRAY-BERRY estaba conviviendo en un solo lugar

Quinn camino por el pasillo y saludo a cuanta gente se le pusiera enfrente al llegar al altar se detuvo

Su madrina de bodas era Santana y de Rachel era Kitty

Todo estaba perfecto no habia ningún problema...

**_Bosto_**

**_n_**

**¿Donde esta la****novia?**

**3:25pm**

Quinn se comenzo a desesperar -donde estan-

-no tengo idea calmate-

Sam se acerco -donde estan-

Santana y Quinn lo voltearon a ver -no tenemos idea-

Quinn miraba por el pasillo sin y movia las manos de un lado a otro

-que hora es-

-3:25-

-calmate la gente se esta comenzando a desesperar- mencino Finn

-dame tu teléfono- miro Quinn a Mike

Mike le dio el teléfono y marco a Rachel -hola...que paso...no...estas segura, pero habiamos hablado de esto..puedes improvisar...o.k deja ir contigo.. Que cierren la puerta entonces...esta bien...si no quieres dejamos todo y nos vamos..entonces..estas dudando...entonces tienes miedo...cual es el problema...

Sabes que te amony jamas diria algo como eso te amo y por que te amo lo estoy haciendo como tu quieres..o.k estoy ansiosa por verte ya, adios-

Quinn colgo y le dio el teléfono a Mike -tiene miedo y me dijo que no hizo los votos y que se ve horrible-

-claro que no se ve de esa manera se ve guapisima ya la vi- mencino Santana

Las puertas del lugar se cerraron de golpe la gente se puso de pie al escuchar la musica nupcial

Las puertas se abrieron y aparecio Beth con una canasta de Flores

Detras de Beth venia Mari, Tina, Taylor una muy embarazada Amber y una linda Britt y con una enorme sonrisa Kitty

La musica cambio lentamente y aparecio Rachel usando un vestido Pnina Tornai blanco corte estraprel, que deliniaba su figura, con encaje por todos lados y corte sirena en la parte de abajo

Quinn la siguio con la mirada y Santana se acerco a ella -por dios se te va a caer la baba-

Quinn sonrio -Esta hermosa-

Rachel se acerco y su padre la entego a Quin diciendole -te entrego a mi hija y espero que la hagas mas feliz de lo que ya es-

-acepto a su hija para hacerla mas feliz de lo que ya es-

Quinn beso a al padre de Rachel en la mejilla y lo abrazo

Rachel tomó la mano de Quinn -te vez hermosa-

-tu también-

-estas lista-

-no pero, te amo-

Quinn sonrio y se acerco al oido de Rachel - All of my friends say I should move on  
She's just another girl,  
Don't let her stick it to your heart so hard  
And all of my friends say it wasn't meant to be  
and it's a great big world, she's just another girl-

Rachel sonrio -parece que no soy la chica adecuada-

-parece que no-

**_Salon de _****fiestas**

**Bost**

**on**

**4:30pm**

-con ustedes la señora y la señora Fabray Berry en su primer baile-

Quinn se acerco a Rachel y la tomo de la cintura

At last cantando por la misma Beyonce

-repite los votos- menciono Rachel con una sonrisa

-desde la primera vez que te vi quede enganchada a ti, bendito dios por darme contigo un nuevo amanecer, alegre, desierto, aveces lluvioso pero sabes te amo, de uno y de todos los modos-

Rachel sonrio

-tus ojos me llamaron desde la primera vez que te vi nuestro amor a superado cada cosa y sabes que te amo de uno y de todos los modos-

Quinn sonrio -¿para toda la vida amor?-

Rachel sonrio -para toda la vida amor-

**_¿FIN?_**

* * *

New York

8:00pm

2 años despues

-Donde demonios esta-

-sam cada presentacion es lo mismo- grito Santana

-es por que tu no le pones limites- gritaba Finn

-con un carajo sam- Gritaba Mike

-que pasa- preguntaba Amber entrando con Mini Sam

-Quinn desaparecio- menciono Tina

-se preocupan por todo- hablo taylor

sam saco su telefono y mando un mensaje

"donde demonios estas"

Quinn tomo su telefono

-sam esta como loco ahorita-

-siempre haces lo mismo-

-pero esto es importante-

-si pero yo estare bien-

-no quiero dejarte sola ademas quiero confirmar-

-pues veamos haber si cambia de color-

-o.k cuanto tiempo hay que esperar-

-como 5min-

-dejame ver...(Quinn tomo la prueba de embarazo y)...RACHEL...-

-O MY GOOD... ESTAMOS EMBARAZADAS-


End file.
